Fight You For It
by CurlyAkemy
Summary: Henry has been bullied all through High School by Neal Gold and his cronies, who keep escalating things. Right when Henry's ready to give up, Emma Swan comes to town, helping him and Regina Mills start a new life. Longer Summary in Chapter 1. K for now, will change later to M. COMPLETE but Will post 3 cpt at a time daily starting 4/25/17.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY:**

This story is complete, but I will be posting it in 3 chapter increments. Starting 4/25/17 Rating is more PG-13 until later chapters. Some warning for Language.

Henry has been bullied all through High School by Neal Gold and his cronies. These two started fighting because of their parents friction, but Neal and his friends just kept escalating things. Right when Henry's ready to transfer to West Point to leave Storybrooke High, a newcomer to town opens Savior's Gym, changing his life and his Mother's forever.

Emma Swan moves to Storybrooke from Boston to be closer to her foster-brother, David, and his wife. She's fulfilling her dream of opening and operating a gym where she can teach boxing, self-defense and yoga. Also with hopes of reuniting with a beautiful brunette from her brother's wedding.

Regina Mills has spent the last six years juggling Mayor duties with trying to protect her son from bullies and fights that have almost landed him expelled from school. When Emma Swan is introduced into their lives and offers a helping hand in Henry's education, she's not sure what to think of the hot blonde of her dreams.

* * *

Henry was on a bench in front of his school, sitting next to its principal. He had cotton stuffed up both nostrils to stop bleeding, and was sporting a black eye. His head hung low in shame, he knew he was in major trouble… again.

"I'm 16, Mrs. Nolan. I think I can wait for my mommy on my own." He cast a glance at the woman sitting next to him.

"Very funny, Henry. You know I have to talk to your mom about what happened today."

Mary Margret Nolan had been principal of Storybrooke High since Henry had started. Before that, she also just so happened to be his Middle School English teacher.

She had witnessed this quiet young boy with a gift for writing, repress his talents over the past couple of years because of bullying. This may have been only the first fight of his junior year, but Henry had a history.

After his fourth confrontation his sophomore year, Mary Margret had to help keep Henry from being expelled. She recommended to the school board that Henry receive counseling instead of kicking him out of school. With his grades being above average, it was allowed.

"We could just not tell her." Henry tried.

"Henry… It's not like you could hide that black eye or the tampons up your nose." Mary Margret wanted to take pity on him so badly. She knew Henry was not a bad kid. Nudging his shoulder with hers, "I thought things were going well. Especially with you seeing Dr. Hopper."

"It was. I mean, it is." Henry turned to her with a heavy sigh. "Those sessions may help me from getting angry, Mrs. Nolan. But it doesn't stop other guys from being a-holes. You know?"

"I know." Mary Margret nodded, patting his shoulder. "So what did young mister Gold do today?"

Henry's sore jaw and fists clenched. "He started going after my Mom again. He kept calling her Mayor Mega-Bitch."

"So you decked him for that?"

"No. I swear I was going to walk away. Just this time he took it too far. He started making lewd comments about her. Then he called her a MILF." Henry was red with anger.

Mary Margret's face scrunched up in question.

"It stands for Mom I'd Like to F-"

"Oh I got it! I got it." Mary Margret interrupted.

"Anyway, he got some of the other guys from the wrestling team going, and they all started chanting MILF over and over again." Henry flexed his iced hand. "I lost it."

Mary Margret let out a heavy sigh. She knew being the mayor's only son had its added challenges for Henry. All townspeople had opinions of their town's stern Mayor. A lot of times, children heard their parents disdain for her, and turned it onto him.

Regina Mills had been the Mayor of Storybrooke for almost 6 years now, and before that she had been head of the School Board. Being in the spotlight in a small town, made her and her son easy targets.

"I'm sorry, Henry. I really wish there was something more I could do for you. You're a good kid. You need to start focusing on graduating and what you plan to do after."

"I'm getting the hell out of here is what I'm doing. Maybe even earlier than planned." Henry pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Mary Margret.

The woman opened the pamphlet and gasped in shock. "Henry… West Point?"

"Why not. I can go there for a couple of years, then enlist when I graduate. It's somewhere no one knows me. It's in New York, not too far that mom will freak out." Henry folded the pamphlet back into his pocket.

"But Military school? Enlisting? What about your writing, Henry? You've always told me you wanted to write." Mary Margret wanted to yell NO to the kid, but she knew it wasn't her place.

"I could still write… maybe as a, you know… Hobby." Henry shrugged his shoulder, trying hard to hide his sadness at willing to give up his dream to escape torment.

"Henry, why would you-" She was cut off by a black Mercedes pulling up to the curb.

Regina Mills stepped out of her car with clear anger on her face. Jaw clenched, she shut her door and walked toward her son and the school's principal. When she reached them, she looked sharply at Henry and motioned behind her, "Car. Now."

Henry didn't hesitate as he picked up his bag and walked toward the dark car. Throwing a look over his mother's shoulder to get the principal's attention. He gestured with a finger over his lips, silently begging her not to discuss his plans.

Mary Margret threw him a mildly annoyed look for asking her to keep his secret. Regina and she might not have started out as what most people considered friends. But over the years of working for the schools, and Henry's run-ins, Mary Margret was sure she was the closest thing to a friend the strong woman ever had.

Regina hung her head slightly when she heard the car door close. "What happened this time?"

"Gold." Mary Margret said simply. Seeing Regina flex her knuckles the same way her son had just moments ago. "Neal Gold had his whole team goading him. As far as I know, Neal and Henry were the only ones exchanging blows this time."

"Has Mister Gold's hell-spawn been reprimanded?" Regina asked, spitting out the older man's name with clear hatred.

"I was told that as School Board President, he would be handling his son's punishment personally. As well as that of the other wrestlers that were present." Mary Margret crossed her arms in anger.

"Which means none of them will be in any real trouble." Regina took a heavy breath. "I swear that son-of-a-"

"I know, Regina. I know." Mary Margret squeezed the angry woman's arm.

"Makes me wish I had never left the board. It's my fault the acting Mayor has no power over the school board." Regina had one hand on her hip and the other running through her hair in frustration.

"That's because at the time, Mayor Glass was incompetent and didn't care about the school system." The young principal said in a huff.

"I know, Sydney only cared about looking good in the papers. If I was still president of the school board, though, all these kids would already be in juvie." Regina released a heavy sighed. "Now we have a president that still holds a grudge against me for suspending his son in grade school over six years ago."

"Neal tied a kid to a basketball stand in the middle of winter, at the age of ten. That poor child was out there for two hours before anyone noticed he was missing. The little sociopath should be the one in therapy, not Henry." Mary Margret defended.

"I know that, and you know that. But Gold's had it out for me since then. I honestly think it was his main motivation to take my seat on the board when I left. To protect that little demon child." Regina ran her hand through her hair. "I don't know what to do anymore, Mary Margret."

"I wish that was all, Regina, but Henry just showed me something I think you should know about." Mary Margret looked behind the Mayor's shoulder to make sure Henry was not listening in. "He's thinking of transferring schools… to West Point."

Regina's eyes widened. "New York?! Military School?"

Mary Margret nodded sympathetically. "Don't confront him about it yet, ok. Just stay calm, and see if he'll talk to you."

Regina took a deep breath and tried to regain her composure. Giving a weak smile, "Okay."

"We'll figure something out, okay." Mary Margret gave her a brief hug.

Regina she teased, "Thank you, M&M. I'm just happy you suck at keeping secrets."

"Don't call me that."

The women shared an amused smile.

Regina turned to leave. "See. I'm getting this whole, friendship thing down."

"Teasing me is not friendship, Queenie." Mary Margret winked back.

They parted ways, and Regina silently got into the car with her son. The ride through town was silent, as Henry just stared out the window with a far-off look.

Regina thought it was much the same way he used to as a child, but without the flash of a content smile. Back then Henry would talk to her about anything and everything on his mind, without prompt.

"Am I grounded?" Henry asked in an almost whisper.

Regina had not even considered it. "No, Henry, you are not."

Henry turned a raised eyebrow to his mother. Not wanting to dare question her answer, in fear she would change her mind.

"Did you want to talk about it?" Regina softly prompted.

Henry hung his head again. "Not really."

Regina simply nodded as they stopped at a red light at the main intersection of Storybrooke, in front of the town library and clock tower.

Henry pointed across the street. "Check it out. Someone's moved into the old hardware store."

Regina turned to said building. Boards that had been covering the windows were now gone. The windows now had paintings on them. One of boxing gloves over a ring, another of two fighters in karate gear, and the last of silhouette of a person in a yoga pose.

A blonde woman in tight jean shorts and a white tank top exited the building holding bottles of waters. She directed two men raising a sign above the doorway. Regina felt a lump jump in her throat as she took in the perfectly muscled arms and legs… and everything in between.

Once the sign was hung, and a tarp taken completely off, the blonde's excitement beamed at the revealed sign stating, 'The Savior's Gym.'

"Sweet! A gym!" Henry exclaimed. A smile reaching his eyes in a way Regina had not seen in a long time.

She looked back to the building, watching the blonde woman now patting the men on the back and handing them water bottles.

"Mom, can we go check it out? Please?" Henry was practically vibrating in his seat.

"Oh, Henry I don't think so. The last thing we need is for you to hone your fighting skills. Need I remind you why you have a bloody nose and a black eye?" Regina moved through the intersection and away from the new business.

Henry's shoulders slumped and the light that had shone briefly, was gone. As much as it pained her, she refused to entertain the idea of Henry fighting more than he already was.

* * *

Emma took in her new sign and beamed in excitement, patting one of the men on his shoulder.

"That looks perfect guys!" Emma handed the two shorter men bottles of water.

"Thanks, 'mam." The stocky blonde man with a happy face tattooed on his arm, smiled brightly and accepted the bottle.

"Emma. Please call me Emma."

"I'm Michael, but everyone calls me Happy."

The blonde smiled at Happy and turned to the other, more serious looking man with a short beard.

The burly man, with the name tag 'Leroy' on his uniform accepted the bottle of water with a short nod, and curt, "Thanks. So, what you doin' here?"

Emma looked up at her sign and back to him, wondering what disconnect there was.

"I…'m opening a gym." Emma quirked. "A place people can come learn to box, some self-defense, bit of karate, and other martial arts, as well as some yoga."

Leroy looked her up and down with a huff. "From you?"

Emma matched his mocking smile and let out a laugh. "Yeah. Me."

"I guess I'll just have to see it to believe it." Leroy grumbled and went to fold up the ladders.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Well, Leroy. Why don't you two come by once I'm open? First class's on me."

Never one to turn away something free, Leroy nodded. "Alright. But I doubt there's anything you can teach me, sister. I've been taking on guys three times my size all my life." He said with a glare and walked away.

Happy waited for him to be out of earshot, "Forgive him, Emma. Leroy's a bit of a sour apple. What he said is true, though. The Guy's constantly fighting. Drinking doesn't help one avoid brawls, though."

"I see." Emma watched the angry man throw the ladder into the back of his van. "Well my offer still stands. If you two want to come back."

"Oh, I'm in. Maybe I can talk to a few of our brothers. See if they're interested." The man smiled impossibly brighter.

"Brothers?"

He laughed lightly, "Of sorts. You'll see."

Emma reached out her hand to shake his, "Thank you, again, Happy?"

Happy shook it and smiled, moving to grab the other ladder to follow Leroy. "Can't wait for opening. Let us know if you need any more help. My brothers and I are all pretty handy."

"I will. Thanks."

When the men were gone, Emma turned back to her sign and couldn't calm the smile on her face. Excited for her new venture in the small town.

She turned to look up and down the main street, seeing if she could spot the dark Mercedes she had seen earlier. The beautiful brunette she recognized behind the wheel. Nowhere to be seen, she sighed and began heading inside.

A man's voice stopped her in the doorway. "It's looking good, Ems."

Emma turned at the sound of someone approaching. "Hey!"

Mary Margret and David Nolan took turns hugging her.

"Oh Emma. How exciting!" Mary Margret was nearly bouncing in excitement. "I can't believe you're almost ready to open."

"I know. Thanks again for the awesome artwork on my windows, Mouse."

Mary Margret gave her a look at the nickname. "No problem. How are things moving along with your studio upstairs?"

"Good, actually. Now that the gym's done, I can start the finishing touches upstairs and move out of your guest room." Emma punched David in the arm playfully.

"Hey, you know there's no rush, right?" He said sincerely.

"I know, but it'll be nice to have a place of my own again. That reminds me though, can I recruit you guys in helping me paint?" Emma shone her puppy dog eyes making the couple laugh.

"Of course. This weekend okay?" David offered.

"Perfect. Come on, let me show you the inside."

Emma led them inside the gym, taking one last look around for the Mercedes.

 _Another time._


	2. Chapter 2

Henry was walking carefully through the alleys in town toward the library. He had skipped his 6th period PE class to avoid running into Neal and his cronies again. Another twenty minutes, school would let out and he wouldn't have to worry about someone catching the mayor's son ditching class.

Approaching the back of the building that now housed the new gym, he peaked inside. It was dark, but the glass windows gave him enough of a view to take in some of the interior.

To the left of the entrance was a boxing ring. Opposite that a few punching bags hung from the high ceiling, and a couple of speed bags up against the side wall. Mirrors covered the long far wall, with photos, ribbons and trophies on shelves over them.

He saw a light turn on in the back corner of the building, to what must have been an office. Hoping to avoid being seen, Henry backed up slowly toward the alley he had come from.

Henry froze at a voice behind him.

"According to my watch it's a quarter to three, and you should still be in school."

He slowly turned to see the blonde woman he had spotted outside the gym the day before.

"Whoa! That's a hellavu' shiner you got there kid." Emma looked around the back of her building for more kids. "You being chased?"

"No." Henry shook his head, and also looked around. "I was just…"

"Skipping school?" Emma quirked a smile and motioned toward her back door. "Come on, kid. We're calling your parents."

Henry dragged his feet following. "Parent. Singular. It's just my mom."

"OK. Well that's one up on me. Let's go."

Henry followed solemnly, and tried to plead, "Listen, I only skipped PE. So it doesn't really count."

"Not a chance." Emma laughed. "Let me guess. You were headed to the library."

Henry got angry. "Look, if you're going to be an a-hole,-"

"Whoa, don't get defensive there. I wasn't ragging on you, ok. I'm just not going to contribute to the delinquency of a minor, either." Emma led him inside the building and back towards her office. She picked up her phone and asked, "Give me her number, uh…"

"Henry." He sat in a chair in front of her desk with a huff and gave her the number.

She dialed and listened for a moment before hanging up with a roll of her eyes. "Very funny, kid. That's the number for City Hall. Come on."

"Yup." Henry said without looking up. He forgot this woman was new to town. "Just ask for Regina Mills."

Emma's eyes shot up. "The Mayor? You're the Mayor's kid?"

"Yup. You know her?"

"Not directly, but I know she's the Mayor. Why are you risking her wrath skipping class?" Emma sat back in her desk chair.

"I just didn't want to run into someone."

Emma took in the discouraged kid across from her. "The one that busted your eye and nose?"

"You should see the other guy." Henry nodded with a smirk.

"Riiigghhhhht..." Emma laughed shortly. "Listen, Henry. I'm not going to call your mom."

"Really?!" Henry perked.

"Nope. You will." Henry huffed, and Emma held up a finger. "You can't run away from your problems, kid. You also shouldn't go around skipping class either."

"You don't understand. It's not like I go looking for a fight."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. The fight comes to you." Emma waved him off. "I've heard it all before, but answer something for me. How many people does it take to get in a fight?"

Henry released a sigh, "Two."

"Who threw the first punch?" Emma asked already knowing the answer.

"I did."

"That's what I thought." Emma crossed her arms.

"How'd you guess?" Henry asked, sarcastically.

Emma laughed lightly, leaning her elbows onto her knees. "Cause I used to get into my fair share of fights when I was your age. Try growing up the poor kid in a rich neighborhood."

Henry nodded in understanding. "These guys have been making my life hell for years now. Every chance they get, they try to goad me into a fight. They like to say disgusting things about my mom too. They just won't let up."

Emma could identify with him. Even though she knew his upbringing was vastly different to her own, neither was born to be a fighter. They had to become one.

"Who are they? Why do they have beef with you?" Emma asked, leaning back in her chair.

Henry's shoulders slumped. "This guy, Neal. His dad is the head of the School Board, which allows him to get away with a lot of crap. His dad and my mom hate each other. Neal used to come at me whenever there had been a fight between our parents. Then it just got to be that he'd come after me because he was bored, or he wanted to show off in front of the other wrestling goons."

"He stopped taking me one on one a while ago, though. Now he has to have his buddies hold me down. That's if I let them." Henry gave a proud but reserved smirk. "For a bunch of wrestlers, they can't run very fast."

Emma laughed too, "I'll bet."

"Anyway, yesterday they let Neal and me fight alone. I think me calling him out on needing their help made him come after by himself. I was about to walk away when they all started calling my mom a… well let's just say Neal deserved the busted nose he got."

"How many of them are there?" Emma asked.

"Usually it's the same six guys. Neal's sort of their leader even though he isn't captain of their team. Dude's a lousy wrestler, but Daddy got him on the team. I saw him held in a half-nelson for a whole fight before it was timed out. Must be why I can get out of his holds all the time." Henry leaned back in his chair and looked to the ceiling, "Man, I can't wait to get the hell out of this town!"

"What do you mean?"

Henry pulled out the West Point pamphlet and showed it to her, sharing his plans to move. He let out a heavy sigh, "I don't know why I'm telling you all this."

An idea came to Emma's head. "Henry, instead of running away-"

"I am not running away." Henry's jaw clenched. "I just don't want to fight anymore."

"Hey, I get it, kid. I do." Emma rephrased, "But what do you think about coming to work here and train with me, instead of going to New York?"

"What?! Really?!" Henry's eyes went wide, just before his face fell just as quick. "I can't. My mom already said no."

Emma laughed, "You already asked?"

"Yeah. She didn't want me learning how to, 'hone my fighting skills." Henry sarcastically finger-quoted his mother's words.

Emma laughed at the kid's expression, reminding her so much of her own teenage attitude, "How about I talk to her? At least at possibly working here. You any good at computers?" Emma pointed at her monitor.

"Sure!" Henry sat up.

"Cool, because I'm going to have enter member's information on that thing somehow, and I don't have the first clue what I'm doing."

"I can totally help. I know a couple of database programs you can use." Henry smiled.

"OK, well you got a job if your mom's cool with it. Then we'll see about training, ok?"

Henry looked up in hopeful disbelief. "You'd do that?"

"Sure." Emma shrugged. "But you have to do something for me in return."

Henry straightened up immediately. "Anything!"

Emma picked up her phone and handed it to him.

Henry's excitement fell as he took the phone from her.

"Then you and I are going to have a little conversation about running away. Got it?"

Henry nodded with a groan.

"Excuse me." Emma said in a serious tone.

"Yes Ma'am." He replied and began dialing his mother.

* * *

Regina parked her car in front of the new downtown business, trying to tame the anger at her son ditching class again. She had already received a call from Henry's school, when he had called her from a number she hadn't recognized.

She was at her wit's end on how to punish her son for completely understandable actions. She didn't want him fighting anymore, but she also didn't want him skipping out on school.

She grabbed her purse and walked through the front. The overhead lights were on, and for the first time Regina could take in the new training arena. Spotting photos above the mirrored wall, she moved closer and took in the beautiful blonde that appeared in each of them. The same woman she had spotted the day before, that had her pulse racing in half a second.

A few were pictures of her receiving trophies, or bowing to accept a ribbon being put around her neck. Then there was a picture with her and Chuck Norris, where Regina felt that the blonde woman was smiling like an idiot.

When she reached the next photo, she heard herself take in a sudden gasp of breath. It was a candid photo in a gym, of her leaning against the ropes of what looked like a boxing ring.

She was wearing a fashionable sports bra with yoga shorts, and smiling slightly at the camera. The sight of glistening muscled abs and arms made the Mayor's mouth water. She was wearing silver boxing gloves, and looked like she just had a good work out.

"I know I'm totally geeking out in that photo, but I loved Chuck Norris growing up. Of course that was before I found out he was a total homophobe."

Regina jumped at the voice behind her, and turned to see the toned figure from the photographs standing there in the flesh. Emma was wearing clothing very much like the one in the photo, with bare feet.

The Mayor had not spoken, but Emma caught the woman's once over of her appearance, AND the slight look of desire in her eyes. Emma's lips quirked at the obvious appraisal.

"Sorry, I was getting ready for my work out when I heard you come in. I'm Emma, Emma Swan." Emma held out her hand to Regina.

Regina composed and steeled herself. Pushing down the arousal she had felt at the hard body before her.

Refusing to shake the woman's hand, she snapped "And you decided to come out half naked, _with_ my son nearby. I find that highly inappropriate, Miss Swan."

Emma was a bit taken aback by the woman's turn in demeanor. "This [pointing to her bra] is a standard issue sports bra that is completely suitable for any gym setting. As are my yoga pants. Henry is in my office, helping me with my computer. Any other concerns, Mizz Mills?"

Regina was used to anyone she tried intimidating, being good and well intimidated. They always backed down. This woman did not. Trying to repress her surprise, she arched an eyebrow and simply said, "Please fetch me my son."

Emma laughed and shook her head. "I'm not a beagle, lady. But I will go get Henry." She began to walk away. "And you're welcome by the way."

"For what?" Regina said at her retreating form.

"Making him call you instead of me calling the sheriff." Emma yelled back without turning around.

Regina huffed in exasperation. Before she could linger on her anger, Emma was back with Henry trailing behind her. The guilty look on her son's face was becoming too much of a common occurrence.

He approached his mother, but his eyes went to Emma. Emma nudged the teen's shoulder, and nodded to Regina. Henry took a deep breath and stood straight, looking directly at his mother.

"I'm sorry I skipped 6th period, Mom. I left to go hide out in the town library. I didn't want to run into Neal and the other guys again. I over-heard someone say that they were going to be looking for me after PE. They said Neal wanted payback for me beating his a-"

Emma cleared her throat.

"For the altercation yesterday. I was trying to avoid them. I know that's no excuse for ditching school and running away." Henry's direct eye contact did not fail the whole time he spoke.

Regina couldn't remember ever seeing her son talk so directly with her, and not try his best to avoid her glare.

"Alright then." Regina said with a nod of her head. She pointed outside, "Car."

"Yes, ma'am." Henry nodded his head and went to grab his back pack by the office door. When he reached Emma he shook her hand, "Thank you for the talk, Emma. And for the job offer." He headed out the door.

"Job? What job?" Regina followed Henry's exiting form before turning back to the blonde. "What is he talking about?"

"Henry's a junior, correct?" Emma asked and Regina nodded. "He told me about his fight in PE yesterday, and a little of the ones before that. Last I checked, you need two years of PE to graduate. Does that still hold?"

"Yes. Henry opted out his freshman and sophomore year, so this is his first semester." Regina was confused. "What does that have to do with a job?"

"Well… I was thinking I could talk to the principal at the school and see if Henry could get his Physical Education credit working and training here, with me." Emma said simply as if it were already a done deal. "The principal is kind of a friend of mine."

"You know Mary Margret?" Regina stopped herself. "I mean, Mrs. Nolan?"

"Yeah, you know Mighty Mouse?" Emma asked, internally confirming the Mayor was the person she recognized.

"Mighty Mouse?" Regina's face scrunched in confusion.

Emma laughed, "That's maybe a story for a different time, but yes, I know Mary Margret and David Nolan. I can call and talk to her tonight, if it's alright with you."

Regina tried being angry, but she realized she felt more insecure than angry.

"Why would you do this? You don't even know my son. He has been in so many fights that the school has him in therapy to control his anger. The last thing I want for him to do is learn more ways of beating some kid up and getting in more trouble. Why?"

"Because, Madame Mayor, I know what it's like being the kid in high school that others loved to beat on. I know how it feels to be a teenager just wanting to get by, but constantly having to defend himself. I've been in Henry's shoes, albeit for different reasons. Plus, I don't make fighters in my gym." Emma saw the skeptical look on Regina's face, and smiled reassuringly.

"I teach my students how to defend themselves, physically and mentally, with discipline. I'll show Henry how to fight, but I promise you I will never make him a fighter." Emma shook her head side to side lightly in after-thought, "Well, that is unless the kid wants to fight in a ring."

"Absolutely not." Regina snapped, but quickly composed herself, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "We, will talk to Mrs. Nolan on Henry's behalf and see if he can get credit by working here and training with you. But no fighting, not outside these walls. Is that understood?"

Emma nodded. "Yes, Ma'am." She held out her hand to Regina.

Regina reluctantly shook her hand. "One fight, and I'll pull him out of this gym."

"Agreed." Emma smiled at the beautiful Mayor.

With the Regina's hand in hers, Emma was able to take in the front half of the curvaceous body before her. She had already appreciated the back thoroughly while approaching the gorgeous woman.

"Can I interest you in some lessons?" Emma lifted and eye-brow in a flirtatious smile.

Regina blushed at the blatant look of desire, and straightened her posture. Inadvertently, pushing out her bosom toward the smiling blonde.

She retrieved her hand and brushed imaginary lint off of her dress. Clearing her throat, she said, "I don't think so. If I need a good work out, Miss Swan, I'll take a Pilates class."

With that, the formidable woman walked out to join her son. Emma followed the sway of dangerous hips walk away.

"Miss Swan." She repeated and shivered remembering the timber of the Mayor's voice when she had said her name. Heading back to her office, she murmured to herself, "I'd love to give her a work-out."

* * *

Back in the car, the mother and son were driving home in silence… again.

"Did Emma talk to you about the job?" Henry asked hesitantly.

"Yes, she did." Regina sighed. "I agreed to give it a chance."

"Really?!" Henry turned completely to his mother. "Oh, thank you so much, Mom!"

"Yes, well. Miss Swan was very convincing. We'll wait and see if Mrs. Nolan agrees with the arrangement and go from there, ok? I don't want you to get your hopes up."

Henry looked confused. "What does Mrs. Nolan have to do with me helping Emma with her computer after school?"

"Helping her with her computer?" Regina was now confused. "I thought you were going to train with her here instead of PE at school?"

Henry jumped in excitement, "That would be amazing! You mean I can train to fight?!"

Regina's anger at the blonde woman's slight manipulation rose to a new level. She couldn't argue that the situation would help her son out of an awful situation, though. If it would help, she was willing to try.

"You. Will not be fighting anyone young man. Outside of that gym, you will not lift one finger in altercation, do you understand me? No more fights, Henry… If this works on keeping you safe and away from those boys, then I'll allow it. But one fight, and we're done."

Henry calmed but couldn't suppress his smile. "Yes, Ma'am."


	3. Chapter 3

Regina pulled up to the High School and headed to the reserved visitors parking spaces next to the principals. There, parked in _HER_ spot, was the ugliest yellow eye sort she had ever seen.

She looked around and saw that all the other visitors' spots were also occupied. Her ears warmed with anger as she had to pull back out of the lot, and park on the street. Effectively making her late for the meeting with Emma and Mary Margret.

When she reached the principal's office, she heard laughter on the other side of the door. She knocked as she entered to see Mary Margret sitting at her desk, wiping her eyes with a tissue. Emma was sitting in a chair across from her, and turned to smile brightly at Regina.

"Regina!" Emma pointed at her watch, "Five minutes late. Tsk tsk."

Mary Margret failed at suppressing a laugh at the off-kilter angry look on the Mayor's face. "Regina, please come in. Sit down."

Regina had not expected the tightening in her chest at Emma's excitement to see her, and saying her name. She quickly iced her features and took a seat next to Emma.

"I was late because a hideous yellow metal tin box on four wheels, was in my spot."

Mary Margret looked at Emma's fallen smile turned hurt expression, and laughed out loud more.

"The bug?" Emma asked, and Regina nodded. "That would be my metal tin."

"It's my fault, Regina. I told Emma to park there. I thought there'd be more than enough spots when you got in." Mary Margret was still trying to laugh at her friend. "But you just insulted her baby."

Emma pouted in a way that Regina fought hard not to think was absolutely adorable.

"She's not just my baby. She's my chariot. My sidekick." Emma retorted before joining her friend in laughing.

Regina saw the easy banter between the two women and asked, "How exactly do you two know each other?"

"Me and Mighty Mouse?" Emma threw a teasing smile at her friend, who harrumphed.

"What it is it with both of you insisting on giving me a nickname?!" Mary Margret threw her hands up in exasperation. Pointing to Regina, "You with the M&M, and you [pointing to Emma] with the long list of names I will not repeat, and that don't even fit me."

"M&M? I like that one." Emma turned her smile to Regina, and she swore she saw the uptight politician blush. "We wouldn't have to make ones up if you had a shorter name. Why not just go by Mary?"

"How is Might Mouse shorter than Mary Margret? And there is nothing wrong with my name!" The short principal snapped playfully.

Regina even laughed at the young woman's childish pouting.

Emma leaned over towards Regina and whispered aloud, "You know what I call her and David when they're together and being grossly affectionate? Snow White and Prince Charming."

Regina bit her lip from laughing. Finding the description spot on for the couple. She had only seen Mary Margret and David together a hand full of times, their wedding being one. But Regina could plainly see they were made for one another. They doted on each other in a way Regina had never experienced herself.

Emma took a deep breath, "Anyway, I know Snow through David. He's my foster brother. We were in the same home for some time when we were about 14, 'til we graduated High School. He was how I survived."

"I think David could say the same, Emma." Mary Margret beamed at her.

"Yeah, well after we graduated and aged out of the system I headed to Boston. David headed here to Maine, to fish Tuna for a living. When I came out here to Storybrooke a couple of years ago for their wedding, I fell in love with this place. Took me this long to make the money to make the move and open my gym."

Mary Margret added. "David and I are so excited to have you here."

Regina was stuck thinking back to the Nolan's wedding day. Suddenly it struck her, "I remember you. You were David's best man, er, woman. Your hair was up and you were in a tux."

Emma's smile grew impossibly wider realizing the beautiful brunette had finally remembered her. Seeing her drive by the gym and later to pick up Henry, Emma had instantly recognized her.

"And you were in a stunning red dress and with black stilettos. Your hair half braided over your shoulder." Emma was looking at Regina with a content expression at recalling the dress and the wearer. "But you left right after the ceremony."

She had not wanted to admit the day before, that she remembered the regal woman from their friend's wedding. But finding that she had also stuck in Regina's head made her extremely happy.

Regina actually blushed. "I'm not one for parties."

"Shame." Emma teased, but sensed the Mayor's slight uncomfortableness, and helped move things back. "Anyway… Let's discuss Henry. What do we need to do?"

"Yes." Mary Margret snapped herself out of her fascination of the woman's exchange. "Emma gave me a rundown of what you two discussed, and I gotta say Regina, I think it's a brilliant idea. Along with Dr. Hopper, I think Emma is just what Henry might need to get through his troubles."

Mary Margret's expression told the Mayor that she trusted Emma completely. Her façade of emotional strength weakened immensely, and she felt a tear escape her eye.

"You really think so?" Regina felt a hand cover the one she had a death grip on the chair with. She met Emma's sincere eyes.

"Regina, your son is a good kid, and he's got a good heart, I can see it. I hope you don't mind, but Mary Margret's told me a little bit more about him, and what he's faced at school."

"No, I don't mind." Regina swooned a bit from the strong hand holding hers, and the woman's voice saying her name so gently. Her heart reminded her head that she was there for Henry, not herself.

"Miss Swan, if you're willing to try, then I will support this venture. Rather Henry can get credit for it or not, I'm willing to try anything to make him happy and keep him out of trouble."

Emma squeezed the brunette's soft hand, and lightly rubbed it with her thumb. She did not remove her hand when she turned to Mary Margret. "What do we need to do?"

Mary Margret took a deep breath. "Well, that's the hardest part of this plan. Since Storybrooke High School has never had alternatives to their courses, there's no rules lined up for this situation. Which means…"

Regina tensed again. "Which means we'll have to take it in front of the school board."

"Yup." Mary Margret confirmed.

"So what's wrong with that?" Emma asked, before remembering what Henry had told her. "Oh. Neal's father."

"Yes. The boy that's been tormenting my son and getting away with it for years, just so happens to be the son of School Board President, RMPL Gold. A man who also seems to have a personal vendetta against me."

"Seriously? Guy goes by four initials?" Emma said in disbelief. She caught the worried look on Regina's face, and returned to comforting. "It'll be ok, Regina. I'll be there with you guys and plead the kid's case to this… Rumple. It'll be alright."

Regina couldn't help but give the woman's hand a squeeze in turn, along with a genuine smile of appreciation through her teary eyes.

Mary Margret's gaze followed the direct line of sight between the two women before her. She had never seen Regina tear up, let alone smile, in front of others before. Unless it was her son, of course. A wide smile reached her ears at the energy she felt between the two women.

 _This looks promising._ She thought. _Hmmm… I wonder if Regina…_

Regina released Emma's hand and reached for a tissue. "It won't be that easy, Emma. Gold is a big a bully as his kid. Even I haven't made a dent in the guy, and everyone in Storybrooke calls me the Evil Queen."

"He is a bit of an ass, Regina, but maybe he might be willing to play along just to avoid future conflict between Neal and Henry." Mary Margret said encouragingly.

"See. We have a plan." Emma reached across and patted the Mayor's shoulder. "When's the next board meeting? What do we do to ask permission?"

"Let's see it's Wednesday… the next meeting will be Friday night. I'll call city hall and see about being put on the docket." Mary Margret said firmly.

"Friday night?" Emma asked nervously.

"Yes, five o'clock. Is that a problem?" The pixie haired woman asked.

Emma looked at Regina, who was trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. She shook her head and smiled, "Not at all. I'll be there."

* * *

Emma was locking up the front doors to the gym when she heard the roar of motors approaching. She turned to see five motorcycles, two with a side cars, come to a stop in front of her building.

The bikes all looked to be custom made smaller than your average motorcycle. Tailor made for their riders that all also seemed to be smaller than average.

When the engines were cut, the two riders in front took off their helmets. Emma instantly recognized the men as Happy and Leroy.

"Hey guys!" Emma beamed at the group of bikers that were all taking off their helmets.

This wasn't your normal thug biker looking dudes. One guy had glasses and a bowtie, wearing Dockers and loafers. Another guy looked like he was running a cold, blowing a runny nose.

Emma chuckled as Leroy and Happy approached her. "Brothers?" She asked Happy, and the man just winked at her with his bright smile.

"What's going on here, blondie? You promised us free lessons." Leroy grumbled.

Happy interjected, "It was tonight, wasn't it Emma?"

"Yeah. Listen guys, I'm really sorry. I was planning on opening my doors for you tonight, but something's come up, and I didn't have a number to reach you directly. Only the sign company, and they wouldn't give me your information. I have to head to City Hall." Emma apologized sincerely.

"Everything ok?" Happy asked.

"Yeah, I'm just going to talk on this kid's behalf to see if he can train with me instead of his regular PE class. He's been having a hard time with some other students, and I wanted to help him out." Emma tried explaining without going into detail.

"Would that happen to be a Young Mister Mills?" The grey haired older gentlemen sporting the bowtie called from behind them.

"Yeah." Emma nodded. "You know Henry?"

"Yes, I'm his doctor, Dr. Fredrick. Nice to meet you." The man stepped forward to shake her hand. "I've been treating Henry since he was a toddler. I've seen what those other boys have done to him over the last couple of years. Anything you can do to help him out would be wonderful."

"Thank you for understanding." Emma squeezed his shoulder.

"I don't care about the Evil Queen's kid. You promised us a free lesson. You can't back out now, sister." Leroy said in a huff.

"I'm really sorry, Leroy." Emma turned to the frowning bearded man. "Listen, how about I up it to two free lessons each, and I'll by you and your brothers a round of beer after our second class?"

Leroy's seriousness instantly faded at the mention of free beer. "OK." He said simply and walked back to his bike.

Emma shared a laugh with Happy and Dr. Fredrick. "I really am sorry guys. Tomorrow night?"

"It's alright, Emma. We'll see you tomorrow night. Good luck." Happy patted her shoulder, and joined his brothers.

Dr. Fredrick stayed behind. "Would you mind if I went along? To the meeting tonight? I'd very much like to support Henry. Maybe I could be of some assistance."

Emma smiled at the man. "Let's go."

* * *

Emma and the doctor entered City Hall and headed to the auditorium. Standing outside the entrance was Regina, Mary Margret, David, and Henry.

Henry was shuffling his feet nervously, and staring at his shoes. Regina's hand was at the nape of his neck, like she had an overwhelming need to keep protective physical contact with her son.

David spotted Emma first and turned with a bright smile, meeting Emma in a big brother hug. When they turn to walk toward the others, his strong arm wrapped around her head and into a headlock.

"Hey little Sis." David began to walk back to the others, Emma's head still pinned under his arm.

"David. We both know I could lay you out in two moves. Try and act like an adult." Emma laughed lightly as David released her and left an arm draped over her shoulders.

"Doc?" Henry said, spotting his doctor.

"Hi Henry. Mayor Mills." The small doctor greeted them.

"Dr. Fredrick? What are you doing here?" Regina asked, confused by the man's random appearance.

"I had an appointment tonight with Miss Swan, here. She told me she had to cancel to be here for young Mister Mills. So I asked if I could come along. Lend my support." Doc smiled kindly, patting the side of Henry's shoulder.

Regina looked briefly to Emma, wondering about the appointment she had canceled. Emma avoided her eyes, not wanting to make a thing of it.

"As did I." The group turned and saw Dr. Hopper approach.

"That's very kind of you both." Mary Margret beamed at them.

Before anyone could speak further, a woman appeared to tell the group it was their turn to come in. The group followed. Henry, Regina, and Mary Margret headed for the front, while the others took seats.

In front of them was a half circle desk seating 5 board members, Gold in the middle.

An elderly woman with spectacles hanging on the tip of her nose, spoke. "Next on the docket is Principal Mary Margret Nolan from Storybrooke High School. She is speaking on behalf of Regina and Henry Mills. The Mills' would like to ask the boards permission for Henry Mills to receive his High School Physical Education credits, by working for The Savior's Gym."

Regina saw Gold's attention instantly peak, and his eyes turned to Regina with and unreadable glare.

"The owner of the gym, Emma Swan, also present, has agreed to participate in this proposition if the council allows-."

"You must be mad if you think I will allow this Madame Mayor." Gold interrupted the proposition. "You honestly think I'm going to allow your son, a boy who has proven violent tendencies, train to be more lethal?"

Regina's face was red with anger. Everyone in the vicinity of the city limits knew the quickest way to set the Mayor off, was to go after her son. They had witnessed it in this very room when the board was going to expel Henry.

Emma saw a vein appear at Regina's temple, and stood to intervene abruptly. "I can assure you, Mr. Gold. None of my students have been caught fighting outside of my care." Emma huffed a laugh at the last part at Gold's accusation. "For Chris's sake, Henry isn't lethal. That's just ridiculous. He will be learning discipline and structure, and avoiding conflict."

"Forgive me if I don't take the word from a newcomer to our town that has just opened up a business whose sole purpose is to train others to fight." Gold snipped at Emma.

"Well, MISTER Gold. I don't teach kids to fight, I teach them how to defend themselves." Emma shot back. "Especially against kids that are too afraid to take him on by themselves, and need to get their friends involved." Emma knew she was playing with fire when she saw the man's jaw clench.

Henry and his mother's eyes shot up quick in surprise, at the straight accusation. You could hear a pin drop as everyone waited for Gold to react.

"Pardon me, council members." Doc stood up quickly to distract from Emma. "I'm Dr. Stuart Fredrick, Henry's Primary Physician for the past thirteen years. Up until four years ago this young man was the very picture of perfect health and strength. Not one broken bone in his body or a busted lip."

Emma sat down to give the slight man a better audience.

"This has changed drastically over the past four years while Henry attended middle school, then high school. He has been in altercations which total damages has consisted of; four broken noses, six fractured ribs, and twice a deviated septum." In a more serious tone, he added, "He also received a broken arm when, as Henry said, he 'accidentally' fell leaving school."

Emma watched Regina's grip on Henry tighten, and the kid subconsciously rubbed his left arm.

Mr. Gold shifted uncomfortably in his chair, but kept a stern tight glare on his face. He knew his own son was responsible for the broken arm. But as it could not be proven, and Henry did not say anything, the incident went unreported against Neal.

"I believe that along with the training disciplines that Miss Swan is offering, the physical therapy would be beneficial to Henry's ongoing physical health." Doc smiled at Henry as he sat down.

Mary Margret stood, "The school has detailed reports of each injury mentioned by Dr. Fredrick. Each occurrence coincides with that of altercations between Henry and the same group of six boys. What we are purposing to the board, is simply in an effort to avoid further conflict, and so Henry can concentrate on his schooling. I believe this situation would benefit ALL parties involved," she said pointedly at Gold.

Dr. Hopper stood, raising his hand briefly. "Hi, I'm Dr. Archie Hopper, Henry's board appointed counselor. After the last appearance, this board ordered Henry into my care for anger management. He has come to every session this council ordered of him, and then some. I support what this group is purposing, and believe it is well within reason for Henry's continued care. I also volunteer to continue sessions with him throughout this process."

Henry's strong face looked through the group of people speaking on his behalf. Silently trying to relay his gratitude.

Regina would not take her eyes off of Gold. You could tell by her breathing, that the woman was trying hard to contain all the anger running through her veins.

Mary Margret turned an exaggerated cheerful smile and high pitched voice toward the president. She knew her optimism annoyed the man to no end. "Mister Gold, we are prepared to offer a deal of sorts."

Gold rolled his eyes to look at the irritating rosy cheeked principal. This made Mary Margret lay on the cheer more.

"In exchange for the council's approval, Henry will sign a contract stating that he will not engage in any fighting or altercations for the remainder of his term in High School."

"Provided that any fight or incident couldn't be proved as self-defense." Emma added the stipulation. "One fight and the kids' out."

Gold contemplated for a moment. Twirling the gavel he held between his hands.

"What says the board?" Gold asked the other member beside him. When four 'ayes were spoken, Gold released a heavy breath. Ultimately it was still his decision.

"I'll allow it." There was a hum of excited energy through the room. "HOWEVER. Part of the term shall be, as Miss Swan so eloquently put it, one fight and the kid is out… as in out of the school. Expelled completely."

Regina actually laughed slightly. "Alright, _Rumple_."

Emma smiled at Regina using her nickname for the man. Gold looked pissed.

Gaining his complete attention, Regina countered, "But if a fight does occur, AND it is proven to be in self-defense at the hands of ANY of the boys listed in previous altercations. The punishment for those boys will be voted on by the School Board AND the City Council."

The older woman with the spectacles said, "All those in favor?"

Again, four members said, 'Aye.'

Gold simply said, "Agreed." Before hitting a post with his gavel. "Meeting adjourned."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Henry had a smile on his face that had not been seen in years. The group gathered out on the patio of Gran's Diner, with Henry sat at the head of the table, Mr. and Mrs. Nolan on his left, and his Mom and Emma on the right.

"This is so crazy. I still can't believe it." Henry took a moment to look everyone in the eye. "Thank you guys so much for helping me with this. Just thinking about how I don't have to go to PE next week is tripping me out." The group shared a chuckle at his words.

He turned to his new teacher, "Emma… I don't even know what to say. You don't even know me, and you came up with this amazing offer. Now I understand the name of your gym.'"

Emma blushed lightly at the young man, noticing a reserved smile from Regina sitting next to her.

"It was nothing, kid." She cleared her throat and turned serious. "But no more informalities. It's Ma'am from now on. You will be to the gym by 2:30 sharp, every day after school. Being late will result in ten push-ups per minute pass that time."

"When do we start training?" Henry asked excitedly.

"Oh no, young grasshopper." Emma laughed. "If you want training you'll have to earn it first. Then, and only If it's ok with your mother, we'll see."

"Please, Sis. Just don't make the kid clean your bathroom with a toothbrush, like you did me when I'd get in trouble." David begged in faux seriousness.

Regina shrieked, "Absolutely not! I will not allow my son such treatment. He's not joining the military, for goodness sake!"

Emma patted Regina's hand on the Mayor's lap, and squeezed it. "Relax, 'Gina. He's just kidding." Seeing the brunette blush, she added, "I'd at least give him a scrub brush. I'm not a monster."

David and Mary Margret laughed at Regina's open mouth blushed expression, and the teased shortening of her name. Henry bit his lip, seeing his mom actually rendered speechless.

Emma stood and stretched her full form, giving Regina a quick peak of toned abs poking out under Emma's tank top.

"I got desert or drinks. Snow? Charming? A couple of white wine spritzers for you hoity toities?" Emma teased and dodged a hand swatting at her.

"I'll take another cherry soda." David said.

"Ooo… see if Gran still has her orange creamcicle shakes available." Mary Margret nearly jumped up and down in her seat in excitement.

"Nerd." Emma huffed, before turning to Henry, "Kid?"

Henry turned to his mom, "Hey mom, want to have root beer float with me?"

Emma's eyes shot up, "They got those?!"

"Oh!" David exclaimed. "That's Emma's crack candy face."

"Shut up." Emma punched his arm lightly.

"Seriously Henry. If you're ever in trouble with her, just bring her a root beer float and she'll forget everything that's happened for the past couple days." David made Henry laugh.

Henry nodded to his mom, "It's our favorite too. Emma, you have to try mom's version some time. She makes her own vanilla bean ice cream."

"Homemade ice cream?" Emma grinned at Regina. "That sounds amazing."

"Let's see how next week goes, and I might be persuaded to make you all some." Regina straighten up with a smile.

"I'll hold you to it." Emma shot a crooked smile back.

Regina stood, "Why don't I come with and help you carry those drinks, Miss Swan."

Emma and Regina headed inside to make line for their drinks. A comfortable silence fell between them, but they remained in close proximity, with their shoulders almost touching.

"Listen Mayor Mills…"

"Miss Swan, I'd like to…"

Both women started at once, then laughed.

Emma nodded to the brunette. "You first."

Regina moved a hair out of her face, and took a deep breath. "I wanted to thank you sincerely for doing this for Henry. I want you to know I'm trusting you, and that has never been easy for me to do. Especially with someone I don't even know."

Regina met sincere green eyes, and the soft look of understanding and adoration made her pulse race. "I'm putting a lot of faith in you, and I want you to know that I appreciate you doing the same with Henry. He's all I have, and he hasn't been himself for so long."

Emma boldly reached up and moved the stray hair that had fallen in Regina's face again. She let her thumb graze across a strong jaw bone. The stoic brunette shivered.

Remembering herself, Emma retrieved her hand. "Thank you for trusting me enough to try this, Regina. I promise you, I'll put in the work as long as he does. We'll see what happens, ok?"

Regina nodded silently, forcing back hopeful tears. They turned back to the counter when it was their turn, and ordered their treats. While waiting on the far side of the counter, they remained in comfortable silence.

"So…" Regina thought desperately for something to talk about. "You moved your gym into the old hardware store. I'm guessing maybe you moved into the apartment above it as well?"

"Yeah. It still needs some work, but I'm staying with Mouse and David until it's finished. I wanted to get the gym running first before doing anything upstairs." Emma shoved her hands in her pockets. Wearing a tank top, the move flexed her strong arms.

Regina gulped. "What do you need done?"

Emma caught the woman staring at her arms and lingering gaze toward her navel. Remembering the reaction she received earlier, she stretched her arms high above her as she spoke.

"It's in dire need of painting. David and Mary Margret are coming over tomorrow to help with that. I'll be bringing in a waxing machine and rebuff the wooden floors before I move the rest of my furniture in. I also need to re-grout the bathroom shower and sink…"

Emma just sited the checklist of things she knew needed doing, while focusing more on stretching her body for Regina's obvious viewing pleasure. She could clearly tell Regina wasn't listening to her, so she decided to have some fun.

"I was thinking winter-green wallpaper with pink flamingos for the bathroom. For the kitchen, I was going with 70's yellow tile, and dark wood cabinets. What do you think?"

Emma laughed as she stopped her ministrations and fixed her top. "'Gina?"

Regina shook her head and snapped her eyes back to Emma's. "Yes! That sounds wonderful!"

"Really? You think so?" Emma wanted to laugh hard. "So then I'll definitely go with pink flamingos on green for the bathroom wallpaper. Maybe I'll get flamingos on everything. Shower curtain, toothbrush holder…"

Regina frowned. "Pink flamingos?" She saw Emma's joking grin and caught on. "Haha very funny, Miss Swan. My apologies. I was… distracted."

Regina moved to gather a couple of their drinks that were now ready. She felt a breath tickle her ear.

"My abs have that effect on women." Emma whispered, before taking the other drinks, and walking away.

Regina took a second to compose herself with a deep breath. "Indeed."

…

As soon as Emma and Regina walked away, Henry spotted a girl he knew from school and excused himself to say hello.

"David, can I ask you something?" The small woman leaned into her husband. "What would you say if I told you I think Emma has a thing for Regina?"

David's eyes shot up. "Regina? My sister and the Evil Queen?"

Mary Margret gave him a warning look, "David, you and I both know that's not her. We've seen her do more for this community than Sidney Glass ever did as mayor. She's a great mom and has a good heart."

"OK, true. But why would you think Emma's interested?" David looked to make sure the two hadn't come back out.

"You should have seen them yesterday in my office. In the years I've known Regina, I've never seen her let her guard down in front of someone she's just met. David, she cried. She was so worried about Henry, and excited to get him help."

"Wow." David said simply.

"Yeah. But Emma? She reached over and squeezed Regina's hand reassuringly and did not let go almost the entire time we were talking. I swear I even saw thumb stroking!" She tried to retrain from gleeful squealing. "My point is, Regina didn't pull away!"

"That's something." David nodded. "I don't know. Emma hasn't been with anyone in a long time. At least not one she's told me about. Lily was the last real girlfriend she had, and we know what a mistake that was. You should never date a friend."

Mary Margret pouted. "I thought I was your best friend."

David kissed her gently. "You are my best friend. But you, my dear, are a whole other ballpark."

"Kiss ass." Mary Margret laughed at her husband and kissed him back.

"Yup!" David sighed with a smile. "So you think something will come of it?"

"I don't know. I can't remember Regina dating anyone, let alone showing an interest in anyone. I have no idea the story behind Henry. Then again, we've only been on first name basis for the last 4 years. I do know she likes women, though."

David glanced in the diner and caught sight of his sister and the Mayor inside. Emma was stretching her arms above her head, and the woman's tank top was pulling up. David nodded toward them, motioning for Mary Margret to look.

They both saw Regina's eyes divert to the blondes stomach, with her mouth agape. Emma feigning ignorance as to her effect on the Mayor.

"I do hope no one else is looking." David said. "She's going to catch flies like that."

Mary Margret laughed. "I think it's safe to say Regina may be more than interested."

"I think you're right. I also think my sister is playing into it." David laughed as he saw Emma whisper something in Regina's ear before grabbing drinks and walking toward them. Leaving a visibly shaken brunette behind.

Emma reached the door and held it open for Regina to pass, both rejoining the table and placing down everyone's orders.

"Where'd Henry go?" Regina asked before finding her son talking to a young woman by the sidewalk. "Who's that he's talking to?"

Mary Margret looked over. "That's Violet Morgan. Such a good kid. Amazingly smart and outspoken. She's the head of the debate team, as well as President of the student council."

"Wow." Emma said, impressed.

"What is the little tart doing talking to my son?" Regina said sternly.

"Whoa! 'Gina, the kid's just talking to the girl. He's 16. Isn't that what most kids that age like doing?" Emma laughed as she dipped her finger in her float and licked off the ice cream she scooped. "I know I did."

Momentarily distracted by Emma's words and the pink tongue that had poked out, Regina shook her head and turned back to her son, "Henry! I got your float!"

Everyone saw Henry's eyes go wide, and his expression turn embarrassed. He exchanged a few more words with the young girl, before walking away.

"Nice move, Mayor." Emma laughed.

Henry rejoined them, giving his mother an incredulous look. "Really?"

"What?" Regina said clueless.

The others laughed and shook their heads.

"Why didn't you ask Violet to join us, Henry?" Mary Margret offered.

"She was with her father on their way home. They just had a late dinner here too." Henry blushed lightly. "She heard about the meeting today."

"Small town." Emma said simply.

"Yeah." Henry agreed as he drank his root beer. "She just wanted to tell me she was happy for me."

"We all are, Henry." Mary Margret smiled brightly.

The group finished their deserts, and David stood, "Well, ladies and gentleman. The wife and I are off. We have an early start tomorrow. [pointing at Emma] This pain in my rear is making us get up at the crack of dawn to help her paint her apartment."

"Hey I said you can come over whenever you wanted." Emma threw a cold fry at his head.

"If I'm not there to begin with, it won't get done right." David went to hug her, but instead pulled her back into another head lock. "Henry, are you sure you want to train with this one. She seems kinda meek to be teaching you anything."

Henry and the others laughed at the scene.

"That's it!" Emma wrapped her arms around David's leg and let her body fall backwards, taking the man down with her. In a swift movement, Emma took hold of his feet and pulled them over his head. "There ya go big bro. Now you can kiss your own ass."

David laughed and Emma released him, helping him up. They gave each other a sincere hug.

Regina didn't know what to make of the scene. Never having grown up with siblings, or friends for that matter, she wasn't used to this kind of sibling bond.

She cleared her throat. "Henry and I should be going as well."

Emma smiled at her, "Well come on, we'll all leave together."

When the group reached the sidewalk, the Nolan's went left while the rest headed right.

"Is that you're VW, Emma?" Henry asked pointing to the car parked a few spot over from Regina's Mercedes.

"Yup! That's my Beetle Bailey." Emma reached in her pocket and pulled out her keys. "Do me a favor, Henry. Go in my trunk and get out the black gym bag in there."

"You got it." Henry took the keys. "You know we also have a-."

"Henry." Regina stopped him. "Go grab the bag for Emma, dear. It's getting late."

Regina and Emma lingered behind by the Mayor's black car, as Henry ran off.

"I wanted to thank you again, Miss Swan. For everything you're doing." Regina wrapped her arms around herself, and avoided eye contact.

"Haven't done anything yet." Emma smiled.

"Emma! Did you know your engine's in your trunk?" Henry yelled at her.

Emma laughed, "Other end, kid!"

Turning back to the woman before her, "Listen, 'Gina. You don't have to keep thanking me. I'm happy to do this. We'll see how it all pans out, ok? No more worrying so much."

With that, Emma gave a playful nudge to Regina's chin, motioning her to look up. When their eyes met, they both shared a tender smile.

"You sure I can't get you to come in for a lesson?" Emma tempted, daringly taken a small step toward her.

Remembering the blonde's insistent teasing, she decided to taunt back. With a sultry smile, she replied, "You just want to see me in yoga pants, don't you?"

Emma's eyes shot wide, and visibly gulped. Before she could respond, however, Henry was back with the gym bag in hand. She took a full step back.

"Here you go." Henry said when he returned.

Emma took the bag and un-zipped it. "This. Is for you Henry."

Henry smiled big. "For me?"

"This has all the essentials you'll need once we do start training. Your feet, knee and hand pads, as well as a cup. We'll worry about gloves later if and when we get to that."

"What does he need a cup for? I have plenty of water bottles at home." Regina's brow furrowed in confusion.

Henry snorted laughing. "A cup is another word for an athletic supporter, mom."

Emma smiled at Henry's smoothing over and Regina's realization.

"Thank you so much, Emma!" Henry beamed. "Is there any way to start early? Maybe tomorrow or Sunday?"

Emma tried to gauge Regina's reaction, to see if it would be alright.

"Well I am teaching a small private group tomorrow night. Regina, why don't you and Henry come down and just observe if you want. It'll give you a chance to see one of the classes I'll be offering." Emma offered.

Regina looked at her son's pleading eyes. It wouldn't be a terrible idea. Then she can see what Henry will be doing if and when he starts training. Not to mention, she'd be watching the blonde in action.

"Alright then. We'll be there tomorrow. What time?" Regina asked.

"Yes!" Henry excited.

"Five sharp. You can both watch from the side, or join us. We won't be doing anything to strenuous but you should dress the part if you are participating." She caught Regina's eyes and winked, "Yoga pants are acceptable."

Regina's body twitched. "Alright. Tomorrow at five. Henry and I will be there."

"See you two then." Emma winked at her. "Henry." She nodded at him and walked to her car.

Henry was babbling in excitement as he took his new gear and got in the car. He didn't notice his mother standing still, eyes watching the blonde woman walk away. After Emma was in her car and pulling away, she got into hers to do the same.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Emma's loft apartment was an open floor plan, like the gym below. Both floors had high ceilings that spanned the complete length of the building, and structural pillars that separated two sides.

The loft was empty except for a few bookshelves, and a newly purchased claw-foot bathtub sitting directly in the corner of the bedroom, surrounded by wooden counters.

Large windows lined the far wall of the bedroom area, over-looking the front entrance side of the building. These windows were at an angle that no one could see in, and it made the room look almost like a dance studio.

Currently, Emma Swan was laying out drop clothes on the floor, preparing the place to be painted. An 80's style boom-box blasted AC/DC from an old cassette tape, in the corner.

Emma was grateful not to have neighbors living nearby so she could begin working in these early hours. The sun had just come up over the library across the street, and she had already been for her morning run, done her morning yoga, and drank her first cup of coffee.

"Emma?!"

Emma turned toward the front door to see David and Mary Margret coming in. David held a tray of coffee in his hands, and his wife a pink pastry box.

"Oooo… tell me those are Gran's bear-claws?" Emma asked enthusiastically.

"You know it!" David exclaimed, placing the drinks down on the kitchen island, and trying to catch his breath from coming up the outside spiral stairs.

Mary Margret opened the box to Emma, "Fresh made, not one hour ago. Still warm."

Emma took the bear-claw in her hand and immediately took a cherished bite. "Oh my God, this is heaven in my mouth. Thank you guys."

Margret laughed at the blissful look on Emma's face.

David was sweating, "That is a lot of stairs to take up here, sis."

Emma laughed and patted him on his belly with her pastry-free hand. "A little out of shape, are we?"

"No." David said defensively as he straighten out. "But that's a lot of damn stairs."

"Why didn't you call? I could have met you downstairs to take the elevator up?"

David gave his wife an incredulous glare.

"I have been trying to get him into shape again." Mary Margret patted his stomach affectionately. "I want him around for a while, you know."

"She said my six-pack is starting to look like a keg." David explained.

Emma half choked on her bear claw laughing out loud. Mary Margret was trying hard not to laugh at the poor guy. She had teased him coming up the stairs, because he had to pause half way up to catch his breath.

"I hope you don't think this is going to get you out of painting today." Emma asked as she accepted a coffee from his wife.

"Oh no, not at all. I just know you two work better with sugar." Mary Margret teased. "How else did we get through our wedding planning?"

They laughed following Emma as she led them to where all the supplies was stationed, explaining what the plan of action was going to be.

Four hours later, they had finished the first two coats on the walls and ceiling of the living room / kitchen, along with the cabinets. They had begun to clean up when they heard a young voice from the opened front door.

"Hello?!"

The three turned to see Henry and Regina entering. Both out of breath and carrying several bags and a small cooler.

"What's all this?" Emma greeted the mother and son with a huge smile, moving instantly to help them.

"Hello everyone." Regina motioned to Henry to move the items onto the kitchen counter. "Well, knowing you'd all be up early painting, Henry had the wonderful idea of bringing you lunch. Although, had I known we'd have to climb a mountain, I might have dissuaded him."

"I'm sorry, Regina. Next time I'll show you to the elevator." Emma and Regina exchanging kind smiles, oblivious to the three sets of amused eyes watching them.

"Oh, sure apologize to her." David teased, seeing the blush on his sister's cheeks. He turned to Henry and patted him on the shoulder, "Good looking out. What'ya got going here, Henry?"

"We have all the stuff to make sandwiches. Turkey and roast beef, provolone or swiss, and all the fixings on the side. Mom also picked out some fresh French rolls, and we brought chips, and sodas and water in the cooler." Henry said as he began to pull items out of the bags.

"That was very thoughtful of you both. Thank you." Mary Margret said as she started helping Henry set up.

Emma ruffled the teenager's hair and stole a water. She noticed Regina walk away to take in the loft. She followed her, leaving everyone else by the kitchen.

"Want a tour, Madame Mayor?" She offered softly.

Gently tugging on Regina's hand to follow her, she began to point out all her plans for the living space. Regina quietly listened and made her way through the bedroom to look out the large windows.

"Do you have a color picked out for this other half?" Regina asked looking around the large area.

"Actually, I'm going to be pulling the plaster off of the walls. The previous owner told me there was brick behind there. Seems to be in pretty good shape." Emma pointed to a section of drywall she had already pulled.

"You're right, it doesn't look too bad. And it's that beautiful bright rusty looking red too." The mayor pointed out, and caught Emma's admiring smile. She shrugged, "I like red."

"Me too." Emma flashed her dimples. "I think it'll make the place really look like it has two different sides, you know?"

"It sounds amazing, Emma."

Regina agreed, turning around, and catching Emma staring at her. Green eyes smiled brightly back at her with dimples Regina secretly found absolutely adorable. "What?"

"You said my name." The right corner of Emma's smile lifted an inch. She didn't point it out to tease or flirt, but simply because up until now, she had never heard Regina say it. And her name from those lips sent a shiver down her spine.

"I'm sorry?"

"You said, Emma."

The two shared a warm exchange, and Emma's heart jumped at the sight of Regina biting her own lip to stop from smiling bigger.

"Yes, well. That is your name." Regina tried to feign indifference, but added in a low tone, "Emma."

A beat went by and Emma shyly began, "Regina, I was wondering if you'd like to-"

"Ladies, lunch is served! Come make your sandwich." David called them over.

Emma deflated at being interrupted. She looked back at an amused and waiting Regina. Hopeful, she simply asked, "Later?"

Regina was dying to know what Emma was going to ask, but just nodded coyly at her. They moved to join the others, Emma following behind Regina, trying hard not to show her obvious appreciation of the Mayor's rear form.

Crates and some leftover wood were formed into a make-shift table, and the group sat on the floor to eat. They joked and laughed. David and Emma shared stories from their teenage years, and Emma also explained to the others the changes she would be making to the loft.

"It sounds like it's gonna be cool!" Henry exclaimed as he started gathering the trash in the bag he brought.

David chimed in. "Hey, my friend Michael and his brothers are great with construction stuff, and they're not too crazy expensive, either. I could get you in touch with them."

"You mean Happy and them?" Emma asked laughing.

"You know them?" David asked.

"Yeah, Happy and Leroy delivered and hung my sign."

David shook his head and grunted, "I'm sorry you had to meet Leroy already."

"He's not so bad. Actually Leroy and Michael are bringing their brothers for my first class tonight." Emma said as took a drink of her water.

"Really?" David said in a worried voice. "I don't know, sis. Leroy's not the kind of guy you should be teaching to fight. He does that well enough on his own."

"Agreed." Regina chimed in. "The man has his own reserved cell at the sheriff's station on a nightly basis."

"Yeah, I kind of got that impression." Emma agreed, momentarily distracted by the way Regina was daintily wiping the corner of her mouth.

"It's a shame, really. He was such a nice man until he let the beer feed his anger and hurt." Mary Margret shook her head in sympathy.

David caught Emma's questioning gaze, "A woman. He proposed, she said no and left town."

"Well, that does explains a lot." Emma sighed. "Well I'll be sure to keep an eye on him, then."

Once everything was packed away, the Mayor and her son prepared to leave.

"We actually need to get going too, Emma." Mary Margret hugged the blonde woman. "I hope we helped."

"You all did. Immensely. Thank you." Emma hugged David next. She pulled Henry in for a quick hug as well. "See ya tonight, kid. Thanks for lunch."

Mary Margret watched a nervous Emma and Regina looking at each other, neither speaking as if waiting to be alone. Taking the hint, Mary Margret took the initiative.

"Hey Henry, why don't we help you down with these things?"

She and David took bags, Henry grabbed the cooler, and they headed to the elevator.

"Yeah, we'll all take the lift this time so we don't have a coronary." David exclaimed, giving his sister a push from his hip to hers. "Later, sis."

"Bye guys." Emma waved them off.

She returned her eyes to a suddenly shy-looking Regina. A comfortable silence falling between the two of, neither knowing quite what to say. Emma was leaning on the kitchen counter, and Regina a few feet in front of her.

"So… you're coming by tonight, right?" Emma asked a bit nervously.

"Yes, we are." Regina replied looking down at her feet. "I don't think I'll participate, but I will admit I'm…" She cocked a mischievous eye at the blonde. "Curious."

Emma smiled. "Curious?"

"Yes." Regina moved her hair behind her ear. "Curious."

"I can work with that." Emma led them to the elevator and rode down with her in silence.

"Thanks for the lunch again, Regina."

"You're welcome… Emma." Regina smiled back and made her leave.

Regina got in her car, and Emma watched her from the back door until the car was out of sight.

"Curious-er and Curiouser, Madame Mayor."

…

Emma finished lifting the blinds of the gym's windows. The mats were already laid out, and the overhead lights were on. Just one last thing to do.

She walked to the front door and switched on the 'Open' Sign. Feeling an overwhelming sense of satisfaction at being open for her first class.

She stepped outside to take a look at her building, just in time to hear the roar of motorcycles approaching. Just like the other night, the men dismounted their bikes one-by-one. Michael walked up to her with his usual bright smile, and shook her hand.

"Hiya, Emma. Let me introduce you to everyone. You know the Doc and Leroy." He motioned to them, and they nodded back. He then pointed to a man who sneezed loudly. "That's Tom Clark. Don't worry. He's not contagious."

Pointing to a man releasing a giant yawn, standing next to another man nervously playing with his helmet. "Next to him is Walter Sands and Benjamin Basher. We all call him Bash."

A younger man wearing a beanie and baggy clothes approached with a huge smile. Michael placed an arm around his narrow shoulders. "And this handsome guy, is my baby bro, Jeffery. He don't talk much, but he's a helluva guy. Right, Jeffy?"

The man nodded his head in such enthusiasm that Emma thought he'd hurt himself.

"Well, welcome guys. Come on in." Emma greeted them all as the entered. "I know you're all coming from work, so there's a bathroom in the back right if anyone need to change."

Michael hung back to talk to her. His confident smile faltering a bit and turned serious. "Listen, Emma. I know they don't look like much. But they're a really good group of guys. And they could really use a bit of a confidence boost, 'ya know."

"Why would you say that?" Emma asked curious.

"Well, sort of like Henry there, we've all had to fight one way or another for being different. Some of them handle it with booze, like Leroy. Some, like Tom there, stress himself out so hard he's always sick. Bash has worked for SPD for over ten years and can shoot like a badass, but can he talk to a girl? Nope. And his roommate, Walter, has narcolepsy. It's not bad or frequent, but it's also why he rides side-car with Bash."

"Michael." Emma gripped his shoulder. "I promise you, you don't have to worry. I'm certified in First Aid, in case anything happens to your brothers. This is just an intro class. I don't expect to change everyone's life in one lesson. We'll work together, okay."

"I know. It's just hard not to worry, Ems. Especially with my little brother." He nodded to the kid who was standing with his back to the mirror, quietly taking in his surroundings. "Doctors said he's mildly autistic, others said he had ADHD, others think I should put him in a home. But with our parents both gone, I could never do that. My brothers and I, blood or not, have always been there for each other."

"I get it." Emma smiled brightly at him. "I feel the same way about my foster brother too. He's a butt-head, but he's my butt-head, ya know. We'll take it easy ok? I want you guys to relax and enjoy, maybe even have fun. No stressing, ok?"

"Yeah?" Michael nodded, smiling tearfully at learning the bit of personal information. He nodded firmly, "Alright."

They entered just in time to hear Leroy complain, "No locker rooms? What kind of gym is this?"

"The kind you haven't built one for yet, and might not if you keep being a dick." Emma said sternly at him, matching his attitude.

Leroy looked her up and down, before putting his hands up. "Alright, sister. No need to get grouchy."

Emma rolled her eyes and actually shared a laugh with him. While they were preparing, Emma saw Regina and Henry enter. Regina immediately shooting her a warm smile.

"What's she doing here?" Leroy grumbled.

"Henry, Mayor Mills. What a pleasant surprise." Dr. Fredrick approached to greet them. "Will you be joining us?"

"Hey Doc! I am, but mom's just watching." He leaned in and pretended to whisper, "She wants to make sure I'm not hurt, like I'm ten or something."

"And I've ensured the Mayor that all will be well." Emma shot a wink at the brunette, before turning to the room, "Guys, Henry here is the kid Doc and I told you about yesterday. He's going to be working here at the gym, and training your group while he's earning the right to train further."

Seeing Henry shy a bit, she added, "The same goes for all of you. I promised you two lessons, and I will honor that agreement. But if you intend to continue training, you will have to earn it just like Henry."

The men all nodded in agreement, but Leroy crossed his arms defiantly. Choosing not to respond, he turned and waited for instructions.

Noticing Jeffy looking nervous, Emma went up to him with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Jeffy. We're here to learn and have some fun. As long as you try, everything will be alright, ok?"

Her smile seemed to have the desired calming effect on him and Bash. With that, Emma began her class.

Regina took a seat by the front door and watched as Emma straightened them all an arm's length away from each other on the floor, and began leading them through some simple stretches.

The movements she was showing the men and her son seemed to be more like Tai Chi or Yoga, than anything else. She was controlling their breathing through her words and directions.

Regina watched Emma intently as she moved them through different poses and movements. She would catch Emma look her way ever so often, sending her a smile. Her heart warmed watching Emma taking time to help Jeffy with certain poses, and receiving a beaming smile in return.

She had also suppressed a laugh when Emma caught Leroy as he began to fall over from a crouching pose. Avoiding eye contact when the man looked to see if she had seen him fall.

Emma moved the group into a seated position from a lying one, and noticed Walter was fast asleep. Not stopping her directions through the exercises, she slowly moved over and took his heart rate. She winked at Michael to let him know all was well. Taking a foam roller, she placed it under his head, continuing her lesson.

An hour flew by and all the men were now sitting cross legged on the mats with their eyes closed. Emma was leading them through a calming meditation.

Regina was so mesmerized by Emma's soothing voice, that she found herself closing her own eyes at her cadence.

Emma ended the exercise and the room began to disperse. Each man coming one-by-one to thank Emma for the lesson. All except Leroy who left mumbling something about _'Hippy Bullshit.'_

Jeffy, who had listened and followed each direction a bit slower than the others, had caught on by the end of the hour. He shook her hand adamantly, and she even let herself be pulled into a hug.

"You did great today, bud. See you next weekend ok, Jeffy." Emma smiled at him as he left. Michael just patted her shoulder and gave her a teary smile before following him out.

When the men were all gone, she turned to find Henry stacking the mats against the wall were he had seen them stored before.

"You're not gaining brownie points by sucking up, kid." Emma shot him a joking smile. "Thank you."

Henry just grinned back. Placing the last mat up, he came to her and handed her a water, "That was a cool first class, Emma. I didn't know meditation could be like that. I just thought it was all sitting on yoga mats chanting 'ooommmm…'"

Emma laughed. "Well I'm happy you enjoyed it. Imagine how much more comfortable your mother would have been meditating with us rather than from a plastic folding chair." She said loud enough for the approaching woman to hear.

"I wasn't meditating." Regina said defensively.

"Your eyes were closed and you were following the breathing exercises." Emma teased.

Henry laughed at his mother. "You should join us next time, mom."

Regina looked between her son and his teacher. "I think you should go gather your things, Henry."

He rolled his eyes and went to get his bag and use the bathroom. When he was gone, Emma turned back to Regina.

"The kid did great for his first lesson. I can usually get a quick read on a student's coordination, and he didn't have any issues following. I think he's going to do just fine."

"Thank you for saying that. He did seem more at peace during the meditation, than I've seen him in a long time. I think this will be good for him." Regina shyly lifted her purse strap on her shoulder and moved her hair behind an ear.

The movement making Emma sigh at the Mayor, "God, you are beautiful."

Regina's eyes jumped to hers, mouth slightly agape. Not expecting the compliment, she wasn't sure how to react so she just stood there smiling and blushing.

Returning with his gym bag, Henry bowed exaggeratingly and said "Goodnight, Sensei Swan." He headed toward the door with a laugh to himself. "Sensei Swan. Try saying that three times fast."

Regina saw amused green eyes follow him, and in an exaggerated tone said, "You're so funny."

Emma returned her gaze to Regina, who was smiling coyly at her.

"Goodnight, Emma."

Emma took a deep breath. "There you go again. Saying my name."

She followed them out to once again watch her until she was out of sight. She locked the front door, then lightly hit her head repeatedly against it.

"I've got it so bad."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Emma sat at the window booth of the diner, enjoying a hot chocolate with homemade whipped cream and cinnamon. Humming in delight at the rich and lightly bitter cocoa. She heard the bell over the door ring just in time to see her foster brother enter.

"Heya Beavis." He exclaimed as she stood to hug him.

"Heya Butthead." She said back with a warm smile as they sat down at the booth.

David waved to an older waitress who had just walked onto her shift. "Hey Maddie. Coffee, please, sweetheart."

"You got it hot stuff." Maddie winked at him.

"Oooo… I'm so telling Mighty Mouse." Emma gave a faux shocked expression.

"Go head. I'm not Maddie's type." David pointed to Maddie as she reached their table.

"Where's that hot wife of yours?" Maddie teased as she poured him coffee, sending a wink to Emma. "Upgrade?"

"Maddie, this is my sister, Emma." David introduced them. "Emma, Maddie. My wife's torrid mistress."

"Don't I wish!" Maddie laughed, "My wife would kill me."

"Ooo… Then she'd be single!" David exclaimed, and Maddie hit his shoulder. "Can I get ya lunch, hon?"

"Not today, cutie. Just the coffee." Maddie pinched his cheek affectionately, then let them be. David turned back to Emma as her poured some sugar into his coffee. "How goes things at the gym? I heard you had a bit of a hike in students?"

Emma straightened in pride. "I did! Happy and his brothers have signed on for weekly sessions after their second class, and a free round of beer. And! I just had the local 'Women of Tomorrow League' wanting group sessions on self-defense."

"That's great, sis." David sipped his coffee. "How's Henry doing after his first couple of weeks?"

"He's working out great! He's been a God-send with getting my computer situated. I now have an easy way to keep track of my students, in a program even I can understand." Emma shared a knowing laugh with David.

"That is a miracle. How about his training?"

"David, I'm telling 'ya that kid has got potential. It's nearing the end of week two, and the things I've been showing him, he picks up on so fast. You should see the reach he has with his kicks!" Emma missed the smirk on David's face, at his sister's excitement. "I gotta work on Regina letting him train more in depth."

"Oh, I'm sure that's all you want to work on her." David teased, watching his sister turn pink.

Emma couldn't deny what her foster brother obviously already knew. She pouted into her hot chocolate. "Ugh! That women is going to be the death of me. She's so damn gorgeous! And the way she is with Henry… I don't think people realize what a good person she is, you know."

"I do know." David laughed, "Not a lot of people will give her the chance. She's a hard nut to crack, sis, but you seemed to have done it in the span of twelve days."

"Really? You think?" Emma perked before shrinking back into her seat. "Who am I kidding? There's no way I have a shot with her. Talk about out of my league."

"Sis? Did you really not see how much she was checking you out right here at this very diner?" David gave her an incredulous glare.

"Yeah. She was pretty obvious, wasn't she?" Emma smiled at the memory or the Mayor checking out her body.

"Not as obvious as you checking her ass out that day we painted your apartment." David laughed at Emma's mortified expression. "Don't worry. I don't think she noticed, but I do think she swayed a little more than usual, walking away from you."

"Yeah?" A full toothy smile appeared on the blonde's face.

"Yeah." David laughed. "Have you seen her at all since then?"

"A couple times when she's come to pick up Henry. I'm usually getting a class ready when he leaves, so I can't really talk to her for long." Emma grumbles.

"So then, why don't you ask her out?" David asked sincerely.

"I don't know, man. It's complicated, isn't it? With Henry being my student and all. Her being the Mayor. I mean, is she even out?" Emma's eyes bugged in worry.

"She's not out about anything personal, Emma. But Mary Margret did tell me a while back that Regina plays for your team. I don't think it's a secret on its own, as much as her whole life is very private. As for Henry, well… he's sixteen. I don't think it'll be an issue." David reached across and squeezed her shoulder. "Think on it sis. It's been too long."

"Yeah…" Emma reflected staring into her hot drink. She shook head after a moment and apologized, "I'm sorry, David. We got engrossed with my stuff I forgot you invited me here. So what's the big hoopla? Why'd you want to meet up so urgently?" Emma asked taking another sip of her cocoa.

"Well… Mary Margret and I…" David smiled brightly. "We're pregnant."

"What?!" Emma jumped up to hug David again. "That's wonderful! You're going to be a Dad! I'm going to be an Aunt!"

"Yeah you are." He said as he sat back down.

"That's great, David. I'm so happy for you two."

"I know. Its crazy right?!" David's smile was still in place, but it was no longer reaching his eyes.

"You're terrified." Emma said matter-of-factly.

"Completely." David said still flashing a faux smile.

"Well, knock it off. You're going to be a great dad. Look how well you did with me." Emma said.

"Emma, I didn't raise you, you were just a teenage pain in my ass. I've never taking care of a baby before. What if screw up and mess this kid up beyond repair?" David looked like he was going to hyper-ventilate.

"David! Calm the hell down. Breath." Emma moved her glass of water toward him. "Look at us, big brother. Neither of us had a father, and we turned out just fine. I mean, I know you had a father, but you're nothing like that ass hat."

"I know, Ems. But what if I turn into that." David's face fell.

"David, in all your life, how many times have you gotten drunk?" Emma asked already knowing.

"None." He said quickly.

"Why is that?"

"Because I don't drink and you gotta drink to get drunk, and you have to get drunk a lot to be a drunk." He recited from memory, having been told that numerous times by his foster-sister.

"Exactly. You're going to be a great dad, David. You need to breathe and get excited about this. You're going to have a chance to be the dad you should have had. A dad that kid deserves. Got it?" Emma reached across and punched his arm.

"Ow." David said holding the spot. Emma lifted her hand, "I got it. I got it. God, you're violent."

"Shut up." Emma winked at him.

"Thanks Ems." David shared a sincere smile with her, before noticing someone coming in from the back. "Be cool, here comes your girlfriend."

"What?" Emma turned and spotted Regina entering and smiling at them.

They stood to greet her, and Emma said a simple shy greeting, "Hey."

"Emma." She smiled

Emma's knees buckled, ' _She said my name again.'_

Regina turned to David, "Hello, David. And Mary Margret?"

At the same moment, Mary Margret entered through the front door.

"Hey guys!" Mary Margret walked up and hugged Regina, then Emma, then kissed her husband. "Regina, thank you taking the time to join us. Come sit down."

Emma scooted to the next chair, offering her seat to Regina who took it with a thankful nod. Before Mary Margret could take her seat, a pair of hands circled her waist from behind, Maddie peaking over her shoulder.

"The gig is up Mary. He knows about the baby. We must flee to Argentina!"

Mary Margret laughed and squeezed the woman's arms around her. "Maddie…"

They turned to hug each other, "I overheard GQ. Congratulations, dear. Jackie's going to be so excited when I tell her. We're doing your cakes, got it. Baby Shower and 1st year."

"Thank you, sweetie." Mary Margret kissed the woman's cheek. "Can I get one of your Orangecicle Shakes?"

"Coming up. On the house." Maddie winked at her and left them.

"I take it Might Mouse already told you the big news too?" Emma asked Regina.

"Yes, she did indeed. I think it's wonderful." Regina smiled at the couple in front of them. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think David was the one that was almost three months pregnant with the way he's glowing too."

Emma snorted with a laugh. "If anyone would carry a child for someone, it'd be him. He definitely has that motherly instinct."

"Hey…" David warned. "Watch it or I won't tell you what we brought you both here for." David shared a knowing smile with his wife.

"And what exactly is that?" Regina asked.

Mary Margret took an exaggerated breath, her smile widening. "David and I have given it a lot of thought and… we'd love for you and Emma to be our baby's God-Parents."

Emma's dimples dug into her cheeks with her bright smile. "I'd be honored. Someone's going to have to show the kid how to survive you two."

David winked at her, while Mary Margret gave a faux harrumph. All eyes then turned to Regina. Realizing for the first time that the woman looked like she had slight tears in her eyes.

Mary Margret reached out to touch her hand. "Regina?"

Regina quickly composed herself, "Yes. Apologies, of course. I'd be honored as well. I'm honored that you would even consider me."

"Why wouldn't we?" Mary Margret took Regina's hand between both of hers. "Regina, I've seen what an amazing mother you've been to Henry. How you've stood up for him, and always made sure he wanted for nothing. If, God forbid, something were to happen to me or David… We couldn't think of two people we trust more than you and Emma to take care of our baby. You're both are our friends and our family."

Regina allowed a tear to fall, and smiled at the couple. She felt a hand from next to her cover her knee, and give it a reassuring squeeze before pulling away. She looked up to Emma who seemed to have also become emotional at the exchange.

"We also have a gift for you guys." David said in way of distracting. He pulled out two envelopes and handed one to each woman.

Regina and Emma opened their envelopes at the same time to the same ultrasound photos.

"Aww… Look at the little sea-monkey!" Emma beamed. "Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?"

"It's too soon to tell. They won't know until at least 4-4½ months." Regina answered, still looking at the picture, she beamed. "She's beautiful."

"I thought you couldn't tell?" Emma asked, moving closer with an arm across Regina's chair, to look over her shoulder at the other picture.

"I can't. I'm just hoping." Regina laughed at the curious blonde, but did not move away.

Emma smiled back at the brunette. "A baby girl would be pretty awesome."

David shared a knowing smile with his wife at the obvious chemistry between the two women. He motioned with his eyes toward the door as if saying they should leave.

"David, I know I said I wanted Gran's, but now I'm craving Chinese food from the Dragon Palace."

"Well ladies, you heard my wife. What she and our child crave, they shall have. Do you guys mind us skipping out on lunch with you?" David began to stand.

Emma shook her head, "Of course not. Their veggie egg rolls are to die for. You guys go ahead."

David saw a brief moment of disappointment flash over Regina, as she got up to let the blonde out.

"Why don't you two stay? Have lunch together. My treat." Before they could argue, David turned to look for their friend. "Hey Maddie, whatever Emma and Regina want for lunch, just put it on my bill, ok?"

Regina started, "That's not necessary-"

"You got it." Maddie waved goodbye.

"No, no. I insist. You guys stay. Enjoy." David shot his sister a knowing wink, and had to suppress a laugh at the brief look of panic he saw.

"Thank you both then." Regina waved them off as the left.

"See you guys." Emma said, before turning to the Mayor who sat on the opposite side of the booth. "You didn't have to move."

Regina smiled shyly, but did not respond. She nervously reached for a menu at the head of the table. "Let's see… if David is splitting the bill, what do you say we order the most expensive item they offer?"

Emma laughed, "What, the double bacon and avocado cheeseburger with crazy fries. I'm sold, but I didn't peg you as a burger girl."

Regina looked up, "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, not offended but curious.

Emma put down the menu and looked directly at her. "Nothing. You just seem more like a kale salad with goat cheese, walnuts and vinaigrette dressing, kinda girl."

Regina sat her menu down and raised a challenging eyebrow at her. "I'll have you know, Miss Swan, that while I do enjoy a good kale salad as you described, I am known to enjoy a cheeseburger myself from time to time. However, seeing as how messy they can be I don't make it a habit of eating one outside of my office or home. I am a lady, and a bit more refined."

"Oh I have no doubt about that." Emma was smitten by the cute defensiveness that the Mayor attempted to show. "You are definitely a lady."

Emma received her desired effect as Regina continued to blush and returned to search the menu. When Maddie came over, they ordered their food and drinks. Returning to comfortable silence, neither woman was sure what to talk about.

"So how are things with the loft going?" Regina asked, flicking her hair out of her face.

"Great actually. I finally moved in. Happy and his brothers work fast. They have my office space already built and painted. They even created a desk and bookshelf built into the wall. It's pretty cool." Emma took a deep breath and added, "You should come see."

Regina laughed nervously. "I've seen your loft before. And your enormous tub."

"It was a bit of a splurge. I've always wanted a giant tub." With a smirk, Emma added, "You know, a tub big enough for two?"

Regina's breath hitched slightly at the image of the blonde woman lying naked in a tub of steaming water.

She took a cleansing breath, "I do know. I felt the same way when I bought mine. Jets and all. I love it."

Emma caught her breath, picturing the curvaceous brunette lounging in a hot tub filled with bubbles, holding a glass of wine and reading an old novel.

Emma flashed her dimples at the Mayor. "Big enough for two?"

Regina felt her body twitch at the insinuation, but was thankfully prevented from answering when their food arrived. Emma laughed as Regina bit into her salad, and she into her cheeseburger. Regina smiled back but rolled her eyes.

"So what about you?" Emma asked around a french fry. "How's… Mayor things?"

"Mayor things?" Regina laughed. "They are good, I suppose. Town meetings, budget meetings, finance meetings… it's all very boring to you I'm sure."

"Not at all. I think it's fascinating, actually." Emma said sincerely.

"You don't have to be facetious, Emma." Regina replied.

"I'm not. I find it a bit intimidating, actually. I mean I've never known anyone that could say they ran a whole town. The strength and confidence that must take is beyond me." Emma had not taken her eyes away from Regina, hoping her sincerity showed.

"That's you in a nutshell, Regina Mills. Power, elegance, strength and confidence." Emma said, watching the Mayor's body straighten. "Along with beauty, grace… sexiness…"

Regina's eyes fell to her food at the last adjective, but her smile did not falter. "I could say the same about you."

"What? Sexy? Yeah, I know it." Emma gave a joking laugh, and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Miss Swan…" Regina laughed with her.

"You know, at first it bugged me that you never used my first name. Although I honestly swoon when you do." Emma just bit her lip and shook her head and let her eyes wonder the woman seated in front of her. "But sometimes when you say Miss Swan."

Regina tried to regain her composure under Emma's appraisal. Something she found she was constantly having to do around this woman.

"Regina, would you go out with me some time?" Emma asked softly.

Regina looked up briefly before furrowing her brows and concentrating on her salad again.

"Regina." Emma started. "Listen, if I've been coming on too strong-"

"No." Regina took a deep breath. "No, it's just… been a while. I haven't dated anyone… seriously, that is, in a very long time."

"May I ask?"

"Since before Henry was born." Regina met Emma's surprised eyes. "There's only been the occasional dinner or… rendezvous as it were, since then."

"Wow." Emma wasn't sure what else to say.

"Yes, well… my 'Mayor Things,' as you put it, have kept me occupied, along with Henry. I haven't had time to… date." Regina looked genuinely embarrassed as she fidgeted with a napkin.

"I see…" Emma sensed Regina's discomfort. "You know what we need? Root beer floats. We need some root beer floats."

Emma motioned for Maddie who came to grab their plates, and take their order. Emma could tell that Regina didn't want to continue speaking of her dating life, so moved to change it as delicately as she could.

"Say, I haven't told you why I call Mary Margret, Mighty Mouse, have I?"

Regina wiped the residual tears away and shook her head. "No, you haven't. But I must say it's a pretty accurate portrayal."

"Yeah it is." Emma chuckled. "Well, it was the first time I was ever met her, and she and David came out to Boston to visit me. They had only been dating for about six-seven months at the time, but it was the first time David had dated someone so seriously that he wanted me to meet them. So I'm waiting at the bus terminal to pick them up, and I see David's big head above the crowd right away."

Emma watched Regina smile with a laugh. "He's waving at me, and I'm thinking, why's he by himself? There's this sudden commotion in front of him, and I see the sea of people split as a man runs thru them and toward me, with a purse in his hand."

Regina barely acknowledges their floats being delivered.

"Well on the other end of this split crowd is this tiny little woman yelling 'Stop! Thief!' I was about to clothesline the guy as he closer, but then I see her lift her umbrella over her head, and chuck it straight at this guy's legs. He trips right on his face in front of me. By the time I look back up, she's got a foot between his shoulder blades, and an arm pulled painfully behind him. Security rushed over to take him away."

Regina is full on laughing now at the image of little five foot nothing Mary Margret taking down a purse-snatcher.

"One of the security guys said something like, 'Good thing you were here to save the day.' But get this. It wasn't even her purse!"

"What?!" Regina exclaimed.

"Yeah, she stopped him from running off with some elderly lady's purse. But when the guy said she saved the day…"

"Mighty Mouse." Regina finished, the warm smile returning to her eyes.

"Yup. She hates when I tell the story because she didn't think it was a big deal. Plus she absolutely hates the nickname." Emma smiled kindly. Happy that she was able to calm Regina's nervousness.

"That's how I knew I was going to like her though. I could tell she was going to be hand-full for David, and that was an added bonus. But they're so ridiculously cute together. How much you want to bet our God-baby's going to have golden locks and a button nose?"

That made Regina laugh out loud. "Oh God help us all. And cute dimples like yours. We'll all be wrapped around her finger in no time." Regina bit her lip, suddenly realizing what she said.

Emma's eyes rose with a coquettish smile. "My dimples, eh?"

"I just meant… babies with dimples are adorable." Regina tried to back-track.

"Are you saying my dimples are not adorable?" Emma teased the clearly flustered Mayor.

"No, I mean they are. I mean dimples in general are…" Regina was stopped by a strong hand over hers. The gesture continuing to ease her instantaneously.

"Relax, 'Gina. I'm the one that just called you sexy not too long ago, remember?"

Regina breathed. "Yes."

"Yes, you remember?" Emma squeezed her hand.

"Yes I remember," she looked up, "And yes, I'd love to go out with you."

Emma's smile grew impossibly wider. "Yeah?"

Regina squeezed her hand back. "Yeah."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Yeah, I'm headed there now."

"I'm so happy the school board is letting you do this, Henry." Violet said as she opened her locker.

"Me too." Henry leaned against the lockers next to hers. "It's been kinda great. I got the computer program set up so fast, that Emma started training me on some small stuff. It's mostly like, work out routines and stuff, but I get time on a kick-boxing bag too. She says I got great legs." Henry's face scrunched at his final statement. "I mean…"

"I think I understand." Vi laughed.

"Shit."

Henry saw Neal and his crew walking toward them. He had been able to avoid them for over a week, but he knew it was impossible not to run into them at some point, going to the same school.

"What's up, Mills? [To Violet] My Buttercup." Neal stopped in front of Henry and Violet, his cronies flanking him on either side. "Did you boys hear Mills is going all Karate Kid on us? He doesn't have the sack to survive simple high school PE so he had to have his mommy pull him out of class."

The other guys laughed along, and other students started to notice. Some of those gathered had begun recording the confrontation on their phones.

"You gotta tell us how we can sign up too, Mills. Especially if we get to work with that hot blonde running the gym. You boys see the ass on that woman?" Neal boasted, adjusting himself to add to lewdness of it all.

Henry stared directly at Neal and said nothing. He wasn't going to take the bait. Even if he was going after Emma this time, Neal Gold wasn't worth losing his shot at training with her.

A slow smile formed on his lips as soon as he remembered part of the agreement from the board meeting. Neal couldn't touch him either.

"What the hell you smiling at, Mills?" Neal got within inches from his face.

"Oh just thinking about the fact that you can't touch me, and my Mom had nothing to do with it." Henry laughed, and spoke a bit louder. "Someone's daddy had to go and put a muzzle on him, so he'd quit embarrassing him."

Neal turned red, and without preempt, threw a punch. Henry ducked quickly to the side, causing Neal's fist to slam directly into a locker at full force.

The other students all reacted in amazement as Neal screamed out in pain. Teachers suddenly appeared to see what was going on.

"Henry?! Neal?! What's going on?" Mary Margret appeared with a worried look on her face.

Violet quickly stepped in, "Principal Nolan, Neal slipped and hit his fist on the lockers. It looks real bad." She pointed to the dented locker.

"I did not!" Neal screamed.

Coach Zambito looked over his hand. "Jeez, kid. First the busted nose, now your fist. At this rate you're never gonna be fit for the wrestling meet next week."

"It's because of him, Coach!" Neal screamed at Henry.

"Sounds like you're saying Henry kicked your butt, Neal." Violet said with a bright smile, making the boy angrier.

Violet turned to their principal and the coach, "Principal Nolan, Coach Zambito, I know the school has to report any and all altercations or incidences involving Henry and these students. And I do believe a lot of the students were recording with their phones. Should we ask them to send it to the school board?" Violet's smile was directed at Neal who was fuming and scared.

"I don't think that's necessary, Violet. Principal Nolan, this doesn't look broken, I think all he really needs is to get some ice on it." Coach Zambito said and took Neal by the nape. "Come on Gold."

Neal was taken away by the coach, and his team mates followed, throwing scowls at Henry as they left.

Henry didn't even spare them a glance, his attention completely on Violet. "Thanks, Vi."

"You're welcome." Violet smiled, then kissed him gently on his cheek. "I gotta go."

Henry smiled at her until he heard Principal Nolan cleared her throat.

"Henry. Was this a fight?"

"No Principal Nolan. I swear. Neal tried but nothing happened."

"Hmm…" Mary Margret didn't believe it, but not seeing any bruises or dishevelment of any kind, let it go. "OK. Well, it's 2:15. Shouldn't you be on your way to Emma's?"

Henry's eyes bulged as he looked at his watch, and yelled "I'm going to be late!" He ran down the hall out the doors in a flash.

…..

Henry ran through the doors of the gym and collapsed on his knees, out of breath but smiling. He had reached the doors right on time.

"You're late." He looked up at Emma coming out of her office.

"No I'm not. It's 2:30 on the dot." Henry looked at his watch.

Emma pointed to the clock hanging at the far end of the gym floor. "It's 2:35 by my clock. Navy Master Clock Time. Set your watch by it. I won't accept this again. Nor will I accept informality."

Henry stood. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Good." Emma approached him, dropping the stern façade and biting her lip. "My computer froze and has been showing me a twirling circle for the past five minutes. I'm pretty sure I pissed it off somehow."

Henry laughed and headed toward the office. "I got it."

…..

Henry looked at the clock in Emma's office and noticed it was 4:45. He had been cleaning out Emma's computer of spam and cookies, and realized he was getting hungry. Reaching into his bag, he retrieved a snack bar his mom always supplied him with.

He set the computer to run a virus scan, and decided to go see if he could help Emma set up for her evening class. Walking into the gym's main floor, he froze at the sight before him.

Emma was in a one-hand stand. Her eyes were closed and her legs were in a figure four. One leg stretched out, the other bent at the knee, with the foot tucked behind the stretched leg.

He didn't see a single show of strain in her muscles. She was completely balanced on the one hand holding her body upside down.

She took a deep breath before lowering her other hand, bringing her body down into a push up, and dropping her feet to the floor to stand. Opening her eyes to see Henry staring wide eyed at her.

"All done in there?" She walked over to get her towel and water bottle.

"I'm running a virus scan on your computer. From what I've seen you haven't done that for a couple of months." Henry said.

"I just bought it a couple of months ago." Emma's brow furrowed.

"I know. Which means you've never run a virus scan on it, and you're lucky it hasn't died." Henry laughed. He pointed to the mat, "That was crazy. I've never seen someone stand on one hand like that."

Emma took a big swig from her water bottle. "Not a lot of people can. It takes complete concentration. You have to center your mind, body and inner being. Usually others can only do one maybe two of the three."

"Can you show me?" Henry asked hopefully.

"Let's save that for later, kid. You can't start on advanced 'til you've learned the basics." Emma shot him a smile. "Go change into your work out gear. Class will be starting soon."

"We're training?!" Henry excited.

"No, I just don't want you to get your school clothes dirty. Your mom will kill me." Emma joked.

"I'm sure you wouldn't want that." Henry said with a sarcastic smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma huffed.

"Oh, come off it, Emma. I can tell you have a thing for my mom." Henry smiled. "If you hadn't suggested this job before meeting her, I'd of thought you only offered to get close to her."

"Henry, I would never do that." Emma turned serious.

"I know that." Henry assured her. He headed toward the bathroom with a laugh. "Anyway, she's too good for you."

"Hey!" Emma called at his retreating form. "If that's true then why did she agree to go out on a date with me, smart ass?"

Henry froze in the doorway and turned with an eye brow lifted. "She did?"

Emma panicked briefly until she saw Henry smile excitedly.

"You two are going on a date?! Like an honest to goodness date?" Henry walked back to her, clearly excited.

"Yeah." Emma said sheepishly, still not getting a proper reading on Henry's reaction.

Henry grabbed Emma by the shoulders, "This has been the best Monday of my life!"

"What?" Emma was now seriously confused.

"First, that asshole Neal slams his fist into a locker instead of my face. I don't get in trouble at school because then he'd be in trouble too. Violet stands up for me with Principal Nolan, THEN kisses me! I make it here on time AND you're getting my mom _willingly_ out of the house! If I were eighteen, I'd go buy a lottery ticket right now." Henry smiled and walked back to the bathroom to change, leaving a very confused looking Emma behind.

Emma went through the list he just sounded off, in her head. "Wait so Neal tried to start a fight again?"

Henry yelled through the door, "Yeah, he started saying my _mommy_ was helping me pull a Karate Kid by coming here. Called you a hot blonde piece of ass, by the way. Then I told him I wasn't the one who had a muzzle put on him by his daddy."

"I don't know rather to be flattered or want to punch the numbnut." Emma laughed. "How'd he punch a locker?"

"He was aiming for my head but I moved." Henry exited the bathroom in sweats and a gym shirt.

"And you got to kiss the girl. Good for you, kid." Emma patted his arm and motioned for him to help start taking down the mats. "Was Violet the girl in front of the Diner? The one your mom embarrassed you in front of?"

"Yeah, that's her. We've known each other since grade school." Henry blushed lightly. "She mentioned she wanted to check out your classes too, by the way."

"Cool." Emma said simply, trying not to make it a big deal and embarrass him. "So then… are you ok with me asking your mom out on a date?"

Henry chuckled, "Honestly, if you can get her to do something that's not work related or involves me, I will gladly support you in your endeavors."

"Gee thanks." Emma laughed. "We ended up having lunch together the other day. The Nolan's called us for lunch to tell us they're gonna have a baby."

"Yeah, mom told me. And you guys are going to be the God-parents. That's great."

"Yeah I thought so."

Emma motioned for Henry to sit on the floor across from her. They put their feet against each other, and held hands. They stretched their legs and back by pulling each other back and forth.

"So then the Nolan's bailed on lunch with us, and we stayed. Ended up talking for over an hour. I asked her out, she said yes, and I have no idea why I'm telling you all this." Emma laughed and shook her head.

Henry shrugged, "I don't mind. I was serious when I said I'm happy for you guys. My mom deserves to do something for herself, ya know?"

"All work and no play?" Emma asked.

"Yup. Mom in a nutshell." Henry laughed. "It's kind of funny in a totally-makes-sense-kinda-way, but you are so my mom's type."

Emma's brow furrowed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"First. Understand that I've only seen maybe two or three of the women my mom's ever seen before, ok. But they've all been fitness nuts. A yoga instructor, personal trainer, and long distance runner. I'm not sure if the lunch with the runner was a date, though." Henry's face scrunched.

"Interesting." Emma said as they stood.

Henry shook out his arms and legs, and bounced with energy. "So what's tonight's class going to be?"

Emma laughed at his enthusiasm. "Well it's not something we've done before, but it will have a shorter meditation. Do you think you're ready for it?"

"You bet!" Henry said immediately.

"OK good cause here comes tonight's batch of students." Emma pointed toward the door.

Henry turned to see a group of women and toddlers enter the gym. His excitement fell instantly, and he heard Emma laugh as she walked away from him to greet her new young students.

…..

Regina walked through the entrance of the gym and was taken off guard at the loud sound of children coming from inside. She saw a swarm of toddlers in a circle around her son. One by one, Henry would roar at a child, and the child would roar back.

"That's right. Show him you're battle cry!" Emma cheered on. "One last time!"

This time around, when the child would roar at Henry, he pretended to shrink little by little. On the final roar, he collapsed to the floor, and a kid yelled out, "Let's get him!"

Regina watched as seven or eight children dog piled on her son. The mothers in the room laughed as the kids squealed in delight.

She was about to intervene, when she saw Henry stand with a roar. Kids still hanging all over him, laughing.

"Alright, alright, I think you guys got the picture. I think Henry has too. Everyone at attention!" Emma instructed.

Immediately the kids all calmed enough to move to a designated spot on the mats. Aided, of course, by both Emma and Henry.

"Alright warriors, I am impressed. You guys did very well on getting your warrior cry down." Emma smiled at the small group of five year olds. "Now what is your sacred oath as my students?"

As one, all the kids said, "We will not practice are warrior cries at home. It is only for class and emergencies."

Emma nodded her head with a large smile. "Good. Now we're going to do goodbye bows. Let me show you. Henry, come here."

Henry walked up next to her and stood at attention. Emma stood straight, arms at her side, and made a short bow. Henry repeated. "Do exactly that ok? Bow."

The little ones all bowed. Some of them deeper than others. One little girl lost her balance and fell over, but got up right away with a giggle to do it again.

Emma bowed back, "Good job! Alright kids, that's the end of our class, you can go with your parents now."

The class dispersed, and Emma was approached by a few parents to thank her. A couple of the kids wanted goodbye hugs from their smiling teachers. Regina's heart melted at the sight of Henry and Emma giving the little ones hugs and high-fives.

"Regina?"

She heard a low voice she hadn't heard in a long time, come from behind her. Steeling her features, she turned slowly around. "Kristen."

Regina turned to see an angry looking, older blonde woman. Arms crossed and jaw clenched.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here. Although I was surprised to see Henry." Kristen motioned toward the boy high fiving some of the kids.

"Yes, he's working and training here. I'm just here to pick him up." Regina looked toward her son, but captured Emma's worried eyes.

"So I see." Kristen caught the exchange and turned an arched eyebrow to the Mayor. "Got it bad for the teacher, huh?"

"I'm sure I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about. But I suggest you gather your son and run back to your husband. You know, like you always did before." Regina plastered her political smile on her face and walked away from the older woman, leaving her in a huff. "Bye now."

"Bye Miss Emma!" The kids yelled back as they were led out the doors.

Emma waved them all a goodbye, and smiled brightly at Regina as she approached.

Henry finished putting up the mats, and said, "Just give me a couple of minutes, Mom. Let me get changed really quick, and I'll be right out." Henry left them to go change.

Emma looked to the door to ensure the mothers were all gone. "Everything ok?"

"Yes." Regina sighed, "Just an old… acquaintance."

"Okay." Emma took in Regina's tailor made power suit. The slit on the thigh of the skirt, giving Emma a speeding pulse. "How'd the meeting go?"

"Long. I just wrapped it up before coming here. Thank you for keeping him a bit longer. Looks like you guys had fun." Regina smiled.

"Not a problem. It wasn't quite what the kid was expecting, but he handled it like a pro, and he was great with the kids." Emma beamed.

"It's funny. I don't think Henry's ever been around toddlers before. I'm kind of surprised and proud." Regina looked to the door Henry had gone through.

"You should be. They were all so nervous, but he helped me joke with them enough to participate, and pay attention. He'd make a good teacher if he ever wanted to. Or great big-brother." Emma took out the band holding her hair up and shook it out.

 _In Regina's mind, she saw the movement in slow-motion. Beautiful blonde locks cascading over strong shoulders. Emma's hand slowly feeding through long strands as an 80's rock ballad played in her head._

"'Gina?" Emma said a little louder with a laugh. "Did you hear what I said?"

 _Record screech._ Regina shook her head, "Sorry?"

"Dinner? Tomorrow night? Are you available?" Emma flashed a dimpled smile she knew the brunette liked. "I know we've both been busy to uh… go on that date. But I'd love to take you to dinner tomorrow. If you're available."

"Yes." Regina said, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Yes, tomorrow would be perfect. I'm off at 5."

"Great. My last class ends then too. I can drop off Henry after his hours here, then come back and get ready. That way I'll know where to pick you up at say seven? How's that sound?"

Regina slowly scan Emma's form. "Perfect."

"All ready to go, Mom. Meet you at the car." Henry passed by them. "Night Emma."

"Night, kid." Emma's eyes did not move off of Regina's. "Tomorrow?"

Regina gave her a smoldering smile, nodding silently, before simply walking away.

…..

"So, how was your day, sweetheart?" Regina asked the moment she joined Henry in the car after leaving Emma.

"It was great, Mom." Henry smiled excitedly.

"I'm glad. It's nice to see that handsome smile back." Regina beamed.

Henry turned to her. "Can I ask you something, Mom?"

"Sure. You can ask me anything." Regina was trying to play it cool. It had been years since Henry willingly opened up to her. She always had to pry things out of him.

"Do you like Emma?" Henry smirked at the nervousness that covered his mother's features. "You do, don't you?"

"She's a very level headed woman, owns her own business…" Regina stated simply. "And she's helping us out immensely with your credits."

"She's also funny, caring, strong and independent… Beautiful and sporty." Henry added wickedly, watching his mom sweat.

Regina's neck twitched. "I suppose."

"Is that why you're going on a date with her?" Henry felt the car swerve ever-so lightly, and laughed inwardly.

"How did you know?" Regina panicked.

"She told me."

"She did?"

"She did. I told her you were too good for her tough." Henry was trying really hard not to laugh, or make his mother more uncomfortable. "But she called my bluff."

A soft smile came to his mother face that truly made him happy. Now knowing the effect his genuine smiles has had on her.

"So you like her?" Henry asked again.

She took a deep breath, "Yes. I don't know why. She just… she's easy to talk to."

"For what it's worth, I think it's a great idea." Henry said, placing a hand briefly on her shoulder. "It's been a long time."

Regina turned teary eyes briefly toward him, then back to the road.

"Listen, Mom." Henry took a deep breath and hung his head. "I know my stuff's taken up a lot of your time, and I know that you've sacrificed doing things for yourself. I just want you to not worry about me for once, ok?"

Regina didn't say anything, just nodded that she understood.

"I'm sixteen. I can handle it if things don't work out with you two. I'll still be fine training with Emma, too. Although if she breaks your heart, I'm might have to break my probation." Henry joked, making his mother laugh.

"So, what I'm hearing is, 'Get a life, mom.' Am I right?" Regina wiped tears from her eyes.

Henry laughed as well. "Get a life, Mom."

Regina sighed and nodded in understanding. "Thank you, Henry."

"No problem. So would now be a good time to ask if I can date?" Henry's hands flew to the dashboard as Regina slammed on the breaks.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The next afternoon found Henry standing in the doorway of the office with a smug expression on his face. He had been entering member information into the gym's database when he kept hearing grunting noises coming from the main floor. He had grabbed his packed snack, and went out to see what the gym's owner was doing.

Now he was watching Emma fall down for the fourth time in a row. She had been trying to move into a regular handstand, and continuously fell. He wanted to laugh, knowing full well what had his teacher off today.

"Permission to speak bluntly, Ma'am?" Henry asked in faux seriousness.

"What?" Emma snapped.

"Young grasshopper thinks thou is unbalance." Henry mocked.

"Henry." Emma said in a warning tone.

He grinned. "Big night tonight." He said matter-of-factly.

Emma fell a fifth time and sat on the floor with a loud huff. "Your point."

"You always this grouchy before a date? Maybe I should tell my mom to forget about it." Henry teased as he took a bite out of an apple.

"Where'd you get that?" Emma asked, eyeing the apple.

"Mom." Henry pulled another one from behind his back, and threw it at Emma. "She gave me one for you too."

"She did?" Emma's lip twitched into a smile as she caught the apple. "Thanks."

"So what's happening?" Henry asked, joining her on the floor.

"Oh… you, know. Just your standard issued panic attack." Emma said twirling the stem of the apple until it popped off.

Talking around a bite of his apple, he asked "What are you afraid of?"

"I don't know exactly. I've never, literally, been this unbalanced before going on a date." Emma took a bite.

"Well, as I see it the hard part is over. You asked her and she said yes." The way Henry spoke this time let Emma know it wasn't completely about her and the kid's mother.

"Henry." Emma waited for the boy to look up. "Violet stood up for you. She kissed you. I don't think her agreeing to a date will be a challenge."

"You think so?" Henry asked nervously. Emma smirked and nodded. "I don't know, it's just we've been friends for so long. I don't want to ruin anything, you know."

"I get it." Emma stretched her legs out. "Do you want to be more than friends?"

"Yeah." Henry copied her movement. "I even asked Mom last night if I could date."

"And was she ok with it?"

"After swerving the Mercedes, and missing a mail box, yeah." The two shared a laugh.

"Then go for it." Emma pushed his foot with her own.

Henry laughed. "Pot and kettle much."

Emma grinned back, "Smart ass."

"You know, my mother would be horrified at the amount of cursing you subject me to." Henry teased.

Emma laughed, "Boy is she in for a rude awakening. I curse like a sailor." She looked outside at the beautiful sun coming through the windows. "What'd'ya think about a run today, kid?"

"A run?" Henry's eyes shot up in confusion. "Where?"

"Through town, come on. It's part of the training after all. You have to work on your cardio, built up your breathing techniques. We'll make it a weekly thing. Go get changed." Emma pointed to the back.

…

A while later, the duo reached the front of the gym, panting and trying to catch their breaths.

Emma looked at her smart watch, "Three and half miles, not bad. You did good for your first long distance."

"First time nothing?" Henry laughed as he stood and stretched his legs. "You remember that montage in Forest Gump, where he's being chased as a little kid, then he's suddenly in high school. Still running. That's me."

"Hey, sometimes running is the best thing you can do. You do kind of resemble Forest, though." She laughed and ruffled his hair, running quickly to the back of the gym with Henry hot on her tail.

As she went to unlock the back door, she saw Henry stiffen out of the corner of her eye. When she turned, she saw a young girl approaching and smiling at him.

"Hi Henry."

"Hey Violet." Henry gulped. He motioned toward Emma, "This is Emma. Emma, this is Violet."

"Nice to meet you, Violet. I've heard a lot about you." Emma looked at Henry, who had paled slightly.

"As have I. That's actually why I'm here. Henry told me you were going to be teaching different things here at the gym. Yoga included?" Violet asked hopeful.

"Yes actually. I was just thinking of that the other day. I mean, hopefully I'll get enough people signed on for an actual classes of any kind, but yeah. Are you interested?"

"Yes! I'd love to get back into yoga. I had been doing yoga for about six years as part of gymnastics training, but…" Her excitement faded to sadness. "That was until about a year ago, when I injured my leg and couldn't continue. I still do light yoga at home, though."

"You know, I do have a degree in physical therapy. I might be able to help a bit. I'd love to work with you if you wanted to." Emma offered.

"You do?" Henry and Violet asked simultaneously.

Emma laughed, "Yes, Henry, I'm not just some meat-head. Sheesh." She turned back to the girl, "Say, have you ever taught or led a yoga class before?"

"Sure. I used to lead warm-ups for my team all the time." Violet beamed proudly.

"Would you be interested in doing it again? Maybe a couple of beginner courses. I can create the lesson plans, and you can lead?" Emma offered sincerely.

"Really?!" Violet nearly screamed.

"Honestly, with as many soccer moms I've seen around town, I'd be an idiot not to offer multiple yoga classes. I can't pay you much until we fill some classes, but talk it over with your parents and let me know, ok?" Emma smiled at her, before looking at her watch.

"Listen, kid, we have twenty minutes before I gotta take you home. I have a hot date tonight I don't want to be late for." Emma winked at him. "If you and Violet want to talk 'til then, I'll be inside. Violet, get my number from Henry, ok?"

"I will, thanks." Violet waved goodbye with a smile.

"Thanks." Henry nodded at her as she disappeared inside.

Quickly poking back out, Emma threw Henry a large bottle of water. "Drink it." And disappeared back inside.

"A hot date?" Violet asked curiously.

"Yup. With my mom." Henry laughed at Violet's expression. "Yeah, I was surprised too."

"But that's great, Henry. You're always telling me you wished she'd get back out there. And Emma seems awesome! I can't believe she just offered me a job."

Henry motioned them over to sit on the stairs that led up to the loft. "It is. And Emma's pretty amazing."

"I saw you guys run by the school from my Chem class." Violet sat a step lower than Henry. They leaned against the railings facing each other.

"God, that's when I thought we were done. I mean the school's a little under a mile away. Instead we circled it around to the other side of town and back." Henry downed a third of the bottle.

"But it's part of your training?" Violet asked.

"Gotta get my cardio in." Henry boast jokingly pretending to flex, and making Violet laugh. "You really thinking of training and working with Emma?"

"I think it'll be fun. Plus I'd love to get into yoga again… aaaand I'd be seeing you here, right?" Violet's smile made Henry blush as he nodded.

Taking a deep breath, Henry calmly asked, "Hey Vi, would you like to go to a movie with me this weekend?"

Violet's smile widened, "As friends, or as a date?"

Henry took in her hopeful smile and lunged, "A date. You and me, looking for Dori."

"Oh I really want to see that!" Violet exclaimed.

"I know. Nemo was your favorite." Henry was happy he made a good choice. "So Saturday? We could hit the arcade before-hand."

"I'd love to Henry. Is two ok?"

"Perfect."

"Perfect." Violet stood. "I have to go, but I'll see you at school tomorrow, ok?"

Henry nodded, "Ok."

Violet took a couple of steps away, before quickly turning back to place a gentle kiss on Henry's cheek. "Bye Henry."

Henry stayed on the stairs watching her walk away, with a giant grin on his face. He jumped suddenly as he felt water squirting him on the side of his head from a spray bottle.

"Hey! What the hell?!" Henry yelled.

"You looked over-heated. Needed cooling off." Emma squirted him a couple more times for good measure. "Don't need your Mom pissed at me for letting you faint in front of me."

Henry wiped his face with his shirt. "Jerk."

Emma just laughed. "So… it's a date?"

Henry beamed like a goof-ball. "Yup."

"That'a boy."

…

Henry had taken a shower and changed into his pajama bottoms and tank top. As he stepped out of his bathroom into his bedroom, he heard a frustrated growl from down the hall.

Listening carefully, he heard another grunt and laughed at the curse that followed.

Walking down into his mother's room, he saw dresses covering his mother's bed and the floor all around it.

"I thought you had already picked out a dress for tonight?" Henry called out toward his mother's walk-in closet.

"I changed my mind!" He heard yelled back.

"What was wrong with the dress you had hanging out this morning?"

"I didn't like it. I don't know what I was thinking." Regina exited the closet dressed in her bathrobe, holding a bright red dress. "How about this one?"

"Wasn't it you that warned me not to trust women who wore red dresses on dates?" Henry laughed at her frustrated expression.

Regina huffed and walked over toward her vanity, throwing the dress in the trash, and sitting down in frustration.

"Maybe I should cancel." She said insecurely.

"Mom." Henry moved to sit on the bed across from her. "It's just dinner. You guys already shared a meal before and it went great, didn't it?"

"But this is a date, Henry. An actual date. One where she dresses up, I dress up. She picks me up. We go to a restaurant, and…"

"Mom. Do we need to have _the_ talk?" Henry tried to joke with his mother, getting a small smile out of her, before she stood abruptly and returned to the closet.

Henry exhaled a frustrated sigh. He walked over to the royal blue dress he had seen earlier, still hanging on the en suite door. He took it down, then looked through the pile of shoes that had also accumulated by the window seat. Picking out a dark pair of stilettos.

When Regina came back out of the closet, he simply presented the items to her. "Go get dressed. You don't have much time before Emma gets here, and she hates tardiness. Trust me, I know."

"Fine." Regina took the offered items and quietly walked to her en suite.

He walked back out of the room, "Love you too."

…..

Henry had just finished pulling out the fixings for hot chocolate, when the doorbell rang. He walked out into the foyer and yelled up the stairs, "You got 10 minutes!"

Taking the few steps to the front door, he opened it to Emma. Suppressing a laugh at the site of his instructor holding a bouquet of star-gazers, and wearing a short red dress. While it wasn't overly-revealing, it did display Emma's muscled arms and legs.

 _Mom's gonna go ga-ga._

"Follow me." He motioned Emma toward the kitchen. "She needs a few."

"Whoa! This place is huge!" Emma said looking around.

"Perks of being the Mayor." Henry pointed to the stools for Emma to sit, and circled the counter to warm some milk on the stove. "Hot chocolate?"

"Heck ya! Got any cinnamon?" Emma sat the bouquet and her purse on the counter, and tried non-too-gracefully to sit on the high stool in her tight dress.

"Sure." Henry went to the cupboard and retrieved the small container, turning and throwing it to Emma who easily caught it.

"Thanks." Emma looked nervously to the door and back again.

Henry saw her eye movement, and in a deep voice of authority said, "So. Where you two crazy kids going tonight?"

Emma rolled her eyes, and in a nerdy voice said, "Gee, Mr. Mills. I'm taking Regina to dinner at the drive-in with Skip and Susie. I promise to have her home by midnight."

Henry shook his head, "Eleven. And not a minute past. Is that understood?"

Emma snickered, "So what time's your babysitter getting here?"

Henry's jaw tightened as he squinted at her. "Touché."

They stared each other down for a moment before they both began laughing.

"Whipped cream?" Henry asked as he poured the mix and milk into mugs, stirring the chocolate in.

"Please." Emma nodded.

Henry finished the drinks, and sprayed the cream on top before joining Emma at the bar. Emma peppered the cinnamon on her drink, and silently motioned if she should do the same to Henry's. He shrugged his shoulders, and she sprinkled a bit on his whipped cream. His eyes went wide at the flavor of his first sip.

"Right!" Emma nudged his shoulder, and they sat in comfortable silence, sipping their hot chocolates.

…

Regina had put on the blue dress Henry had handed her, did a double check on her make-up, and with heels in hand, ran down the stairs.

Standing outside the kitchen, she quickly stepped into her stilettos, composed herself and opened the door. A hand shot up to cover the giant smile that came instantly to her face at the sight before her.

Emma and Henry looked up at the same time. Identical wide eyes along with identical whipped cream moustaches.

While Henry quickly licked off the cream and cleaned his face, Emma had not moved. She was far too distracted by Regina's gorgeous body displayed in an elegant evening dress. The Mayor's strong legs flexed in the high heels.

Henry nudged her shoulder to get Emma's attention.

Emma blinked and smiled at the beautiful Mayor. "Hey."

Emma felt something tap her arm, and looked to see a napkin being offered to her by a laughing Henry. She quickly took the napkin, wiped her face and stood. The movement making her trip slightly before she caught herself.

Regina went instantly to her side. "Are you alright?"

Emma straightened out, "What? No! I'm fine. Just… high stool. Not used to it."

Regina and Emma stood a foot or so in front of one another, taking in the other's dress.

"Well, this is about as awkward as I can stand. I'm taking my cocoa to my room." Henry said on his way out the door, a toothy grin on his face. "Goodnight you two. Drive responsibly."

A hair fell in front of Regina's face, and Emma didn't hesitate to raise a hand to tuck it gently behind the brunette's ear.

"You look beautiful, Madame Mayor." Emma took the opportunity to run the back of her fingers down across Regina's cheek, making the woman shiver slightly.

"As do you, Miss Swan." Regina bit her lips slightly, drawing attention to her tiny, completely sexy little scar.

"Two seconds into our date and we're back to formalities. I haven't even given you the flowers I brought." Emma motioned to the flowers behind her on the counter, not wanting to leave the woman's side.

Regina glanced quickly to the counter, "Star-Gazers. My favorite."

"I might have bribed the kid." Emma took a bold step forward. "You look absolutely beautiful, Regina."

"You said that." Regina didn't realize her voice had dropped an octave.

"It deserves repeating." Emma swallowed deeply. Hearing that sultry voice from Regina, weakening the boldness she had a moment ago.

"Let me put the flowers in some water." Regina turned away from Emma and went to retrieve a vase from under the sink.

Emma watched the form fitting dress tighten across perfect hips and the brunette's shapely ass. She swallowed at the heavy lump that had shot into her throat from her heart. As Regina stood, Emma quickly busied herself retrieving the flowers from the counter, and averting her eyes.

With the flowers in water, the two made their way out. Both yelling their goodnights to the boy upstairs. Outside, Emma headed toward her car but quickly realized she was alone.

"Oh I don't think so." Regina stopped nervously, never leaving the top step. "Maybe we should take my car."

"What's wrong with my car?" Emma asked.

"It's a…I… I don't trust German cars." Regina huffed.

Emma looked to the woman's black car with a raised eye brow. "You do realize Mercedes is German?"

Regina's cheeks pinked a little. "No. I did not."

Emma was about to get defensive when she saw a flash of emotion cross Regina's features. She walked back to her, gently taking her hands.

"Hey, hey, hey… it's alright, we can take your car. No worries."

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm reacting this way. It's just a stupid car." Emma's eye-brows rose, and Regina jumped back, "Not that it's stupid. I know she's your chariot or whatever. I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that."

Emma could tell Regina was internally chastising herself for some reason.

"Hey." Emma lifted Regina's eyes to hers, with a gentle finger under her chin. "No worries. I want you to enjoy tonight, okay? We'll take your car, and if you want to tell me more, we can do it at dinner, or whenever. Alright?"

Regina couldn't believe the kindness she was receiving. She felt bad for her instant reaction, but Emma had done nothing but try to comfort her.

She smiled shyly, and handed Emma her keys. "You can drive, if you want to."

Like a child Emma's face shone with excitement as she accepted the keys and hurried toward the car. Leaving the woman laughing out loud at her childish joy.

Emma reached the passenger side and opened the door, waving her hand in a flourish for Regina to be seated.

"You're a nut, Swan." Regina winked at the blonde.

"Don't I know it!" Emma closed the door and quickly circled to the other side, getting in the driver seat.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Emma drove them to the pier where they parked in front of a restaurant covered in twinkling fairy lights. Regina had heard of it from many people over the years, but never had an occasion to try it out.

There weren't a lot of diners on the outdoor patio, so they had the privacy of a corner all to themselves until a waiter happened by. They had a perfect view overlooking the darkened harbor. Lights of different ships blinking in the distance.

Emma let Regina pick their wine, before they ordered their dinners, and the pair sat nervously across from each other.

"I feel silly." Emma said after the silence had passed too long for her liking. "We had no problems talking before, and here we are. Acting like a couple of nervous teenagers."

Regina released an amused sigh, "I know what you mean. I'll admit it even took me a while to pick out what to wear tonight."

"Now that part was easy." Emma straightened her back as if she were displaying her red dress to Regina. "This is the only red dress I own."

At Regina's confused expression, Emma continued, "You said you liked red?"

Regina remembered the conversation, "Ah… I said that at the loft, didn't I?"

Emma's eyes widened nervously. "Do you not like red?"

"I love red." Regina smiled reassuringly at the woman across from her, and was rewarded by heart-melting shy dimples. Emma physically relaxed and Regina laughed lightly, "It's just funny. I almost wore a red dress tonight too, but Henry reminded me of something I used to tell him."

"What was that?"

"Never trust a woman who wears a red dress on a date." Regina laughed out loud at the fallen expression on Emma's soft face.

"Well then… that explains the amused expression he had when he answered the door." Emma pretended to be insulted. "It's fine. I hope I'm not too trollop-y for you, your majesty."

Regina couldn't stop laughing.

"You know what, this place is a little more expensive than I thought. I'm gonna go work the corner for a bit, be back in a jiff." Emma pretended to fix her breasts in her dress, and began to stand.

Regina took Emma by the hand and pulled her back to her seat, trying hard to stop laughing at the blonde's antics. Emma sat and joined her laughing, keeping a hold of her hand. She watched Regina's face in its relaxed and amused state…

 _Just when I thought she couldn't be more breath taking._

Emma sighed, "You know something, Regina. You are an absolutely beautiful woman. But when you laugh. Genuinely laugh… You are stunning."

"Thank you." Regina kept her smile. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkling in the fairy lights.

"I seem to remember someone else looking hot in a red dress at a certain wedding." Emma batted her eyes. "Low neckline, strapless and elegant."

Regina blushed harder. "I can't believe you remember. We didn't even speak."

"Not for lack of trying, believe me. I must have looked everywhere at the reception for you. I didn't give up until I found a valet that told me the 'Hot number in the red dress,' had just left." She jokingly air quoted the man's description.

"You looked for me?" Regina asked.

It was Emma's turn to blush. "It's going to sound kind of cheesy, but when I saw you I just knew I had to speak to you. I'm guessing Henry was there too, but at the time I thought you were all by yourself. I remembered thinking it didn't seem to bother you. You had this air of confidence that was alluring."

"Alluring?" Regina lifted an eye brow at her.

"Captivating? Jaw-dropping. Heart-stopping." Emma shrugged her shoulders, "I just wanted to know who you were."

"I remember you as well." Regina took a drink of her wine to hide her nerves. "Very dapper in your tuxedo. I can honestly say my attention strayed from the ceremony a time or two."

"I figured if I was going to be on David's side, I'd dress the part." Emma smiled shyly. "I didn't know I'd have an audience."

The energy of the look shared between the two was palpable. Regina bit her lip, and Emma transfixed on a sexy little scar. Only dropping their gaze as the waiter arrived with their wine, and poured it for them.

"So… tell me how'd you get that cute little scar of yours? The one on your lip."

Regina bit said spot for a moment, and her cheeks reddened. "It happened when I was just a child. I was horseback riding for the first time on the saddle by myself. Before then, my father or an instructor was always on the horse with me, for long treks."

"You ride?" Emma excited. "I love horses."

"Really?" Regina said surprised.

"Yeah, but continue." Emma urged her on.

"Well I was ahead of my father riding through some brush that had fallen during a storm. I looked back to see where he was, and I didn't see a low hanging branch that cleared Rocinante, but knocked me off of him."

Emma stuck her lip out, "You poor baby."

Regina copied her pout, but laughed. "I know. I was so embarrassed. It almost knocked out one of my teeth, but it made me bite through my lip. I looked like a boxer when we got home. My mother was furious. She kept yelling at my father that I shouldn't have been alone, and that I was never going riding again."

"Aww... and did you?"

"Of course I did. Fat lip and all." Regina boasted.

"Rocinante?" Emma thought. "Isn't that the name of Don Quixote's horse?"

Regina's face lit up. "You know Don Quixote?"

Emma laughed, "What is it with you and the kid thinking I'm some meat-head that doesn't own a book."

"Oh I didn't mean it like that!" Regina briefly panicked that she had insulted Emma, but the blonde's hand briefly touching hers told her she was kidding. "Well, not a lot of people know the Man of La Mancha, that's all. Let alone the name of his horse."

"Only the windmills and the crazy man, I know." Emma shot Regina a wink. "So where are your parents now? Are they still…"

"No, they've both passed. Some time ago. They had me late in life, but we were lucky enough that Henry got to know them for a short while too. Henry's named after my father."

"Yeah? That's cool. It's a very old school name. Not your Johnathan or Robert, but Henry. Like the king." Emma was awarded by a proud smile on the kid's mother. "What's his full name?"

"Henry Daniel Mills." Regina said a bit solemnly.

"Where's the Daniel come from?"

Emma noticed the change in Regina's facial features immediately. She wasn't sure what had cause it, but she could see a sadness come through.

"Daniel is from Danielle. She is- was Henry's birth mother."

Emma reached over to hold Regina's hand and wait for her to continue at her own pace.

"She passed giving birth to Henry." Regina reached for her napkin to wipe away sudden tears.

"I'm so sorry, Regina." Emma's heart tightened, as did the grip on the sad woman's hand.

"It's ok. It was a long time ago." Regina sniffled and dropped the supportive hand holding hers to wipe her eyes.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean it doesn't still hurt, right?" Emma gave her a reassuring smile. "Does Henry know?"

"Yes. Shortly after he turned thirteen, he found a picture of her and I. Danielle was about six months pregnant in the photo. I explained everything to him, and he just pulled me into a hug and let me cry. He wasn't angry like I was afraid he would be. He just asked me questions about her. He's always been very compassionate that way." Regina smiled. Emma took a deep breath for the both of them, and Regina followed suit.

"It's ok if you don't want to talk about it. I understand." Emma tried.

"Thank you. I know." Regina unexpectedly laughed. "You know, I don't think there was a single other VW bug in this whole damn town before you arrived. The only one I know of is sitting under a tarp in my garage."

Emma's face showed pure confusion.

"It was Danielle's." She spoke softly. "Every time I see one or hear one, I just… I'm sorry."

"That's why you didn't want to ride in Bailey?" Emma now understood.

"It's stupid, I know. It's been over sixteen years-."

"No. Not at all. Regina, it's a trigger, I get it." Emma stopped her apology.

Regina took a deep breath, wanting desperately to change the subject. "Can I ask… do you know where your name came from?"

"Umm… I'm not sure. But I know it was on my birth certificate. I was given a name before I was put into the system. The records are sealed, though, and I've never been able to find out more." Emma said as their dinner arrived.

"Would you want to?" Regina asked as Emma took a bite of her meal and thought.

"I honestly don't think so. When I was a kid and in the system, it was all I could think about. But when I found that I could take care of myself, and succeed on my own. I guess I just stopped thinking about it." Emma shrugged. "Huh, I haven't actually thought about it in years."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. It's just one of those things you don't realize how long it's been until it comes up again. David had a lot to do with me letting things go, too. When he came into my life, I realized blood isn't what makes you family, you know? It just became un-important." Emma stared a spot on the table at the realization of it all.

"When did you meet David?" Regina asked trying to bring the blonde back.

She laughed, "When I was about to get the swirly of a lifetime from Becky Meyers."

"Swirly?"

"It's when some a-hole sticks your head in a toilet and flushes it." Emma laughed at the look of disgust that reached Regina's face. "Yeah. Not fun. Anyway, it was a new school, which meant new mean girls. Becky and her crew loved coming after me whenever they had a chance. They'd pick on me because of my clothes, my hair, my shoes. I used to get into fights with boys a lot too, so I always had cuts and scrapes. They loved to call me a dyke. They had the whole school thinking I was some man-hating angry lesbian."

"One day during lunch break, David saw a couple of girls holding my arms back and leading me into the bathroom, Becky coming in right behind them. He didn't think twice about walking into the girl's restroom to stop them. I guess Becky had a crush on David, and was mortified when he yelled at her in front of her friends. She left crying her eyes out, and her friends ran after her. They never bothered me again. About a week later, when I was put into my newest foster home along with five other new kids, David was one of them. I've been stuck with the butthead ever since."

Regina smiled warmly. "I'm glad you had him."

"Me too. I had never clicked with another foster kid before. But he was smart and funny as hell. He was the same age as me too. I had never had other kids my age in the homes I had been in. They were always way younger."

They ate a few minutes in comfortable silence.

"Tell me how'd you meet Snow White and Prince Charming?" Emma shared an amused smile with Regina.

"Henry." Regina said in a sigh. "I wish I could say I have lots of friends, but it's hard with what I do. With everything that has happened with Henry, Mary Margret and I started seeing a lot of each other. So much so, that we sometimes had to meet during our lunches or after my late meetings."

"Were you two secretly dating, and you didn't know it?" Emma joked.

Regina guffawed. "God, no. I'd never date a woman that..."

"Cheery?"

"Short." Regina corrected, and they both laughed. "Could you imagine? I'd have to throw out all my heels."

Emma sipped her wine, "Now that would be a horrible, horrible tragedy."

"What me dating Mary Margret or throwing out my heels?"

"The heels! Have you seen you in heels?" Emma asked sincerely.

"What about me in heels, Miss Swan?" Regina had dropped her voice on purpose, and received the desired effect on the women in front of her.

Emma gulped and her heart beat through her chest. _Fuck, she has the sexiest voice I've ever heard! Should I?_ Her smile turned mischievous.

Emma leaned across the table and whispered, "They make your toned legs flex in a way that perfectly displays your gorgeous ass."

This time it was Emma that had the satisfaction of making the brunette sweat. She saw the stoic woman's body, visibly curl with the deep breath she released.

Regina took a deep breath and batted sultry brown eyes, shadowed with make-up that made them almost smokey.

Emma's eyes slowly painted the span of Regina's body. Making sure to show her obvious appreciation of the curvaceous beauty.

The moment was broken by a nervous waiter that came to pour them more wine before taking their plates.

"Desert?" Emma asked.

"Oh I don't think so." Regina declined.

"Then let's get out of here?" Emma motioned to the waiter for their bill.

Emma's gentle hand on Regina's arm stopped them before they reached the dark car.

"How about a walk down the pier?" Emma nodded down the other side of the parking lot, to the entrance of the small pier.

"Sure." Regina said and followed.

As they fell into step with each other, Regina felt fingers interlace with her own, and blushed in the darkness. The feeling completely foreign after so many years.

They sat on a small bench at the end of the pier, overlooking the water. Neither of them saying a word. They only moved when Regina had shivered slightly, and Emma wrapped her arm around her strong shoulders. Regina under Emma's arm, had tucked her head in the crook of the blonde's neck.

Emma ran her hand up and down the soft skin of Regina's arm, and turned to place lips on Regina's head.

They lost time sitting comfortably together. When they both began to shiver, they knew it was time to go. Emma took Regina's hand and led them back to the car. Silently opening the door for her again, and driving them to Regina's house. The whole ride back, Emma held Regina's hand as it lay on her lap. A definite bonus to not having to deal with a clutch.

When they pulled into the driveway, Regina waited as Emma jumped out of the car and ran to open her door. Immediately rejoined their hands once she was out.

At the front door, Emma let Regina unlock her door and waited patiently to the side. Opening it, Regina threw her keys and purse on the entryway table, before turning back outside to Emma.

"I had a lot of fun tonight, Regina."

Regina tucked her hair behind her ears and smiled at the giddy blonde.

"Me too. I liked sitting on the pier. I don't think I've ever done that living here all these years. It was nice." Regina bit her lip.

"It was." Emma took Regina's hand. "Can we do it again sometime?"

"I'd like that very much, Emma." Regina took the initiative and lean in to meet Emma's lips. The blonde didn't move. "This works better if you participate, Miss Swan."

Emma shook her head as if waking herself up, "Right, sorry. I thought I was dreaming."

She pulled Regina by the waist towards her with one hand, dug fingers into the softest brown hair she'd ever felt with the other. Leaning into soft plump lips.

She didn't deepen the kiss at all, but continued with lingering exchanges. Running one hand around a curved hip, and the other tickling the brunette's nape.

Emma pulled away and took a step back. "You better get inside before I'm not so chivalrous."

"I think you're right." Regina flashed Emma a mildly seductive smile. "Goodnight, Emma. Thank you for a lovely evening."

From inside the house, they heard a yell, "It's past her curfew! Go home already!"

Emma and Regina shared a laugh. Emma held up a finger for Regina to wait a moment.

Leaning into the house, Emma yelled, "I think we'll run five miles tomorrow instead!"

There was nothing but silence.

"That's what I thought." Emma said, turning back to the kid's laughing mother. Emma took a deep breath, leaned in and pecked Regina on the cheek. "Good night, Regina."

"Good night, dear."

With that, Emma walked toward her car. Regina watched curiously as she reached into the front seat for something, then took off her heels, and threw them in the car. She pushed the bug off, coasting it a couple of houses down.

Regina's heart tightened as the car was started out of earshot, then drove away.


	10. Chapter 10

"So… then what happened?" Emma breathed out as they ran through the park, around the pond.

Henry stopped them, and stretched his lean form. "Time out. I know we have to be two miles out already."

"Two and a Half." Emma looked at her watch. "You're making great progress."

"Sweet." Henry stretched out his legs. "OK, so after the arcade…"

 _Two Nights prior…_

"I still can't believe you beat me at skee-ball. I'm pretty sure you cheated." Henry bumped Violet's shoulder with his.

"I did not! You take that back, sore-loser." Violet threw a piece of popcorn at him.

They were seated in the middle of the small theater. After playing in the arcade, they found they still had twenty minutes before the movie started. They had decided to grab their drinks and snacks, and wait inside.

"You know, when the first movie came out, parts of it really freaked me out." Henry was reading the movie facts on the screen.

"Oh my God, like that creepy fish that glowed or whatever. Hiding in the dark?" Violet agreed.

"The angler fish! Exactly! I remember even my mom jumping at that guy." Henry exclaimed.

"Aww… little Hen-Hen and his mommy were scared of a stupid little fish." A voice from behind them called. They turned to see Neal and other wrestlers taking seats a couple of rows back.

"Great." Henry groaned.

"Just ignore them." Violet took his hand.

"Ohhh… are you two, like on a date?" Neal called out. "Are you two going steady now? How precious."

The other guys began laughing along with Neal, as he made kissing noises at the couple.

Before Henry could even turn around, Violet stood and turned sharply toward them, "You know what, Neal! At least Henry's here with a girl! The same girl who turned you down when you asked her to a truck rally. And the girl, who by the way, would gladly kiss him! He's not the one coming to watch a kid's movie with the group of guys he rolls around on the floor with, in leotards!"

Henry looked at Violet then to Neal's pissed off face, and started laughing so hard he made her laugh along with him. Some of the other patrons in the theater began laughing too.

Neal rushed from the theater. The couple didn't bother sparing a glance at his friend's, who quickly followed.

 _Present time/ Park…_

Emma was laughing hard. "She said that?!"

Henry was laughing at the memory. "Yup. I never thought I could see someone turn that red in a darkened theater."

"Oh man. That girl's a keeper, kid." Emma and he continued their jog at a slower pace, heading out of the park.

"How about you and Mom?" Henry asked, motioning them around the back of the high school. "I know you guys of had lunch a couple times this week. Are you going out on another actual date?"

Emma shook her head, "It still feels strange talking about her with you. You're my student, she's your mom, I'm her… To be determined."

"It's not like I want details, Emma." Henry laughed, "I can tell you that Mom has been in a great mood lately. I even got chocolate chip banana pancakes for breakfast the other day. WITH a side of bacon."

"Why the emphases on the pork?"

"One thing about my Mom you should know is she's a health nut about food. Especially when it comes to me. Bacon? Bacon's like contraband in our house unless it's her idea for a special treat. I got caught cooking some bacon for a midnight snack once. You'd of thought I was shooting up in the kitchen."

Emma laughed, "She can't be that bad."

"Dude, she spent twenty minutes lecturing me on eating greasy foods after six pm. But guess who snuck a couple of crispy pieces of the drying rack?"

"She does seem the mischievous type. Probably has a secret drawer of chocolates at home and in her office, huh?" Emma saw Henry's knowing grin. "That's what I thought."

"So…?" Henry asked without really paying attention. He stopped by the back gate of the high school as they passed.

"She's… amazing." Emma shrugged with a bashful smile. "Regina's a kick to my head. I've never met anyone like her."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… She's amazing. Life altering. No details please."

Emma rolled her eyes and watched Henry look up toward the school building closest to them, and smiled. Emma followed his gaze up to a window, and saw Violet waving down at them. Henry gave a wave back. Emma wacked him upside his head to get his attention.

"Hey!" Henry turned to see Emma running backwards away from him with a mocking laugh, and he ran after her. "You're such an asshole."

"Oooohhh… I'm so telling your mother you said that." Emma mocked.

"Go ahead. I'll tell her I learned it from you." Henry shot back.

They both laughed and continued back toward the gym.

"So when are you and Violet going out again?" Emma asked.

"We're going out for dinner next weekend. Then the new art gallery opening at the Library Café."

"Sounds fancy. You're idea or hers?"

"Mine actually. We both love art. That's how we first met, in 8th grade art class."

"Aww… That's adorable." Emma joked.

Henry rolled his eyes and asked, "What about you and Mom? Are you guys going on another date?"

"Yes we are." Emma nearly sang as they reached the back of the gym, she went to open the door. "About that, you're mom mentioned she liked riding horses as a kid. Does she still ride?"

"She hasn't in ages. But she's always saying she wants to get back into it, just never has the time." Henry took out a couple of waters from the mini-fridge in the office. Throwing one at Emma, he joined her on the mats to stretch.

"I was thinking of taking her up to Miller's Ranch for our next date."

"That's a great idea. She'll love that. Maybe I can take Violet sometime too. She loves horses." Henry seemed to already be making plans in his head.

The sound of heels approaching from the back door drew their attention. They both stood to see Regina entering.

"Hey Mom, what are you doing here so early?" Henry said, surprised to see his mother.

"Henry. Emma. My last meeting for the day was canceled, so I thought I'd swing by and see if you guys would be interested in an early dinner at Gran's?" Regina's eyes never strayed far from Emma's.

"That sounds like a great idea." Emma returned her gaze with a happy smile. "But we're walking over. The kid's too sweaty and stinky to go in the Mercedes."

Henry threw his towel at Emma's face.

"Oh, that's it!" Emma moved to chase after him as he bolted out the back door, but let him go on ahead. Instead turning softly to Regina and holding out her hand, which she took gladly without question and let herself be pulled in close.

The muscled woman leaned and kissed Regina's lips, lingering for a moment.

"It's good to see you." Emma smiled.

"You too."

Emma gave her another kiss before she pulled back, "Let's go before he comes back in. I can't afford to extend his visits with Dr. Hopper."

Regina laughed and followed her out, keeping their hands linked.

The trio walked the short distance toward Gran's Diner. Henry walking next to Regina, who had an arm around his shoulder, the other holding Emma's hand.

It wasn't until they saw people walking toward them, that Emma suddenly released her grip on the soft hand, and took a step back to walk behind the mother and son, letting the group walk by.

When she rejoined them, she was met with inquisitive glares from both mother and son.

"Henry, why don't you go in and get us a table and some drinks." Regina directed the young man.

"No problem." Henry walked inside.

Once he was gone, Regina turned back to the blonde. "Why'd you let go of my hand just now?"

"To let that group of people by." Emma said, not picking up the reason for the change of attitude.

"Really?" Regina's eye brows arched. "There was no other reason?"

Smiling but still not understanding, she asked "What are you angling at, Mayor?"

Regina hung her head suddenly unsure, "I just thought, maybe…"

 _Ohh…_ Emma took both the insecure woman's hands in hers. "You were thinking I dropped it because people were around?"

"Maybe."

"Regina. I'm happy to hold your hands, wrap my arm around you, even kiss you…" She paused to place a gently kiss on plump lips. "Whenever you'll let me."

"Sorry. Old habit." Regina still avoided her eyes.

"No need to be sorry, but it does bring up an interesting question of, are you out?" Emma gave her a warm reassuring smile.

Regina took an amused breath, "I don't think I was ever in, honestly. I just haven't had a reason to say anything… I've never had anyone's hand to hold in public before."

"You mean, Dan-" Emma didn't finish. The pale look on Regina's face was answer enough.

"A discussion for another time, dear." Regina met her eyes with the promise.

"OK… Well then. If it's ok with you, I plan on keeping in constant physical contact with you whenever I can." Emma leaned in for another kiss, met with eager lips. "Is Saturday too soon for our next date?"

"On the contrary, I think it's too far away." They laughed together. "Come on, let's join Henry before my big Lesbian political scandal includes abandoning my son."

* * *

The three of them enjoyed a comfortable dinner together, joking around and recapping their day. Henry didn't bat an eye at the two women holding hands on the table. Only teasing them when maneuvering to eat proved troublesome.

"Are we training with the brothers tomorrow?" Henry asked Emma.

"Yup. All but Leroy if that, is anything to go by." Emma pointed to a stool at the counter where the bearded little man was nearly falling off. A beer held tightly in his hand.

Henry took out his phone with a disappointed sigh, "I'll text Jeffy to have his brother come pick him up."

"You talk to Jeffy outside of class?" Emma smiled at the kid's thoughtfulness.

"Yeah. He and I play words with friends with each other. He's got a surprisingly large vocabulary for someone who doesn't speak." Henry got a text. "They're on their way."

"That's really cool of you, Hen." Emma said.

Henry shrugged it off. "I like the guys. They always make class interesting. That reminds me, Mom. Would it be alright to go on a ride with them sometime? Bash said I could ride side-car."

"On a motorcycle? Oh I don't think so." Regina shook her head.

Emma squeezed her hand, "'Gina, it's completely safe. The boys take extra precautions when riding. Between Jeffy and Walter, they make sure the side-cars are super safe."

Henry shoot his mother a pleading smile, "Please Mom."

"I'll think about it." Regina replied, giving him a look that told him to drop it for now.

Maddie came to clear their dishes, and noticed the two women's joined hands, and shared a smile with the two.

She gave them a happy knowing wink, "Can I get you guys some deserts?"

"No dear. The check will be just fine." Regina gave her a sincere smile.

"You got it!" Maddie cheerfully left to get their bill.

"Come on, Mom. Emma and I totally deserve floats. We ran over four miles before you got to the gym." Henry gave his mother his signature charmed smile he gave when he wanted something.

Regina laughed at his grin. "I agree, which is why I thought maybe you and Emma would prefer to have my homemade floats instead."

Emma and Henry's eyes widened in identical child-like excitement.

"But I've forgotten myself. Do you have a class tonight, Emma?"

"Unfortunately no." Emma deflated. "As it stands, I have three classes a week, with barely enough students to fill them. My little flux in students, has gone flop."

"I'm sure you'll think of something, dear." Regina squeezed the hand still holding hers.

Emma reveled in the endearment. "You were saying something about floats?"

"Yes. I just so happened to have picked up the fixings at the store yesterday. But please, Emma, do me a favor if you'll be joining us, and walk Henry home. After picking him up last time, I'm going to have to get my car detailed and deodorized." Regina and Emma laughed at Henry's hurt face.

"I do not stink." He crossed his arms, and sniffed slightly under his arms.

"It's ok, kid. I'm not exactly fresh after that run either. I'm surprised Maddie didn't kick us out."

"I was tempted!" They heard from behind the bar.

The trio paid and made their way out of the diner to head back toward the back of the gym.

"Would it be ok if I go freshen up and meet you there?" Emma asked as they reached the back alley of the gym.

"Of course not. It'll give me time to get the ice cream ready. We'll see you in a little bit." Regina gave Emma a quick peck on her cheek, before her and Henry got in the car and drove away.

Emma made quick work of showering and dressing. Throwing on a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top, she stuffed her feet into her boots, grabbed her prized red leather jacket and was out the door.

Within thirty minutes she was knocking on the Mayor's mansion. Henry answered the door, equally showered, but in his PJs.

"Hey Em, come on in." Henry led them to the kitchen. "Cool jacket."

"Thanks. I've had it for years. Is my fav-"

Emma's heart squeezed in her chest at the sight of Regina, standing in the kitchen. She had changed out of her work clothes into loose bottom yoga pants and a tank top, her bare feet tucked into soft slippers. She was shuffling around the kitchen getting ready to prepare their deserts.

"The ice cream is ready. You're right on time." Regina retrieved three chilled glasses from the freezer and set them on the counter. Henry was right behind her, grabbing the fancy classic root beer out of the fridge.

Regina grabbed a small spoon, and scooped a bit of the fresh vanilla ice cream, handing it to Emma. Emma's eyes rolled to the back of her head as soon as she tasted the cool cream.

"Oh, my God. That's amazing."

"Told ya." Henry laughed at Emma's expression.

Regina then used a scoop to put ice cream into the chilled glasses, Henry pouring the root beer in after her. It was a synchronized effort that told Emma they had been doing it for years. She was being treated to a cherished Mother/Son routine.

"Straws and spoons." Regina said simply.

Henry jumped over to a drawer and pulled out three straws and three long-handled spoons. Coming back and placing them into each of the glasses.

"Living room?" Henry asked with a hopeful smile.

Regina shrugged, "Sure."

Emma helped grab the glasses and followed them to the other side of the foyer into the sunken living room. Henry automatically grabbing a giant pillow and sitting on the floor next to the coffee table. Regina motioning for Emma to join her on the couch.

Emma hummed loudly after her first sip of the drink mixed with sweet cream. "OK I'm never having a float at Gran's, or anyone else's, ever again."

"I'll take that as a compliment, dear." Regina laughed as she daintily drank her own.

"Can we watch a movie, Mom?" Henry asked as he was slurping down his drink.

Regina looked at the clock on the mantel over the fireplace, "It is still a bit early. How about an episode of Doctor Who?"

"Yeah!" Henry exclaimed and reached for the remote.

"Doctor Who?" Emma asked with a confused look.

"Oh, no. Don't tell me you don't know the Doctor, Emma." Henry threw her a surprised look. "Mom and I have been marathoning the Christmas episodes. They're the best ones."

Regina placed a soft hand on Emma's knee. "It's a British show that's been around for decades. I introduced Henry to them not too long ago." She smiled at her son.

"Well let's give it a go then. I'm game."

"Oh, Mom. Should we start her out with 'Blink'?" Henry's wicked smile set off alarm bells in Emma's head.

"What are you two getting me into?" Emma looked between the two.

* * *

An hour later, Emma was severely confused but extremely freaked out by the episode.

"OK I'm never going anywhere near statues again." Emma's eyes were set wide.

Henry and Regina were laughing.

"There's another episode with baby cherub statues inside a dark basement." Henry laughed harder as Emma visibly shook.

"OK now I'm never sleeping again."

Henry stood and grabbed their empty glasses to take to the kitchen. "I'm going to put these in the dishwasher and head up to bed." Hey pecked his mother on her cheek. "Goodnight, Mom. Night, Emma."

"Night, Kid."

"Goodnight, Henry. Don't forget to brush your teeth."

Emma and Regina sat in silence as the teenager went about doing what he said and heading up the stairs. Regina reached behind the couch for a blanket, and threw it over her legs.

"Cold?" Emma asked placing her arm along the back of the couch.

"Just a little. Oh, hang on." Regina reached over to the coffee table for a remote and turned on the fireplace. "Voilà."

"Why, Miss Mills. Trying to set a mood?" Emma grinned with an arched eyebrow.

"Please. I so have better game than that." Regina huffed.

"Oh, really?" Emma moved close enough to run her hand through soft brown hair. "And what, pray-tell, is your idea of game?"

Regina leaned a little closer, barely an inch from Emma, "You'll just have to wait and see, darling."

Emma shivered right down to her toes. "OK, I'm leaving." She pretended to get up, only to have Regina pull her back down with a laugh.

"No, stay."

"Alright, but I'm moving over here." She said as she moved across to the other side of the couch from Regina.

"You're no fun." The brunette pouted.

Emma lifted an eyebrow, "Oh, I'm a lot of fun, Madame Mayor. Thrills and Chills."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. And when it comes to game, Regina…" Emma slowly caressed Regina's body with her eyes, "YOU, have no idea what I'm capable of."

Regina swallowed the oversized lump in her throat. Neither breaking eye contact with each other from across the couch.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** I want to be sensitive about something in this chapter. If you have any triggers regarding death in child birth. I encourage you to read around it or skip this chapter. There are NO details given, but it is referenced.

* * *

They enjoyed quiet conversation chalk-full of warm smiles and flirtatious glances. At some point Emma sat back next to Regina, and motioned for the woman to stretch her feet out onto her lap. A loud hum of delight sounded as Emma began to rub a soft foot.

"I don't know how you can be in heels all day. I barely survived having them on during our date, and we were mostly sitting." Emma took her time following the natural arch of the brunette's foot.

"Years of practice. Mother insisted I learn at an early age. To help with posture." Regina leaned back on the arm of the couch. "Oh that feels wonderful."

"Good." Emma said quietly, reaching up to an Achilles and calf. "I'll bring my special rub next time."

"Rub? You have a massage rub?" Regina wondered what the need was for Emma to have such a thing handy.

"Yes I do. I make it myself out of mixture of oils and extracts. Lavender or Jasmine scented mostly." Emma felt Regina stiffen slightly and wanted to giggle at the look of jealous confusion on the woman's face.

"Regina." Emma got her attention, "I used to do PT for athletes back in Boston. Physical Therapy. I make my own muscle rub because I'm allergic to most store brand stuff."

Regina released a heavy breath. "Oh."

"If it makes you feel any better, these [gesturing to the feet in her lap] are the first I've massaged in over a year. Well, if you don't count my own." Emma grinned at her, as she switched feet. "You're feet are so soft."

"Thank you." Regina fought against the pleasure the care to her sore feet was bringing. "Why'd you stop PT?"

"I didn't stop, so much as I moved. Back in Boston, I was a physical therapist by day, personal trainer by night." She moved her ministrations up smooth legs to massage Regina's calves.

"Well I'll gladly take a foot rub any day of the week." Regina said as she reclined further into the couch.

Moments passed before Emma realized the brunette was staring at the flames in the fireplace, seemingly lost in thought.

"Danielle was a RN." Regina almost whispered.

Emma was quiet, hoping the mayor would open up on her own. She wanted to know more about this woman that must have been an important part of Regina's life. But as it was obviously a sensitive subject, she wanted to be sensitive about it.

"She and I met totally by accident. We had the same dentist and happened to run into each other a couple of times, literally. She would be leaving and I'd open the door right into her. Or she would be getting in her car as I got out…"

Emma saw a soft smile appear on her face.

"Finally after the third time, we found ourselves alone in the waiting room before our appointments. We talked right up until she was called in. When I came out, she had waited for me. We hit it off right away, and sort-of started seeing each other. But after a couple of months I realized… I had never seen her apartment. Never met any of her friends. When we went out on dates, she wouldn't… we were never… intimate, I guess you could say."

"Sure we were sleeping together, and going out together. But in public? In public we never held hands, walked close together. We never shared romantic stolen moments with each other. She confessed that she wasn't out to her family, and had no intention of changing that. I didn't fight her on it. Then, after about a year, I found out… She was also seeing someone else… I found out because she became…"

At the stall, Emma filled in the blanks, "Pregnant. With Henry?"

Regina nodded, still not meeting Emma's eyes. "She told me she wanted to be with him. That the baby should be with his father. I couldn't begrudge her that. It was all very amicable… at least that's how I tried to see it. We said our good-byes. Four months later she showed up at my door, crying her eyes out. He had left her. Didn't want to have anything to do with her or their baby."

Emma begun softly caressing Regina's shin, offering comfort to continue.

"I'll admit… I still loved her. We had never said the words to each other, but I did. I took her in, offered her my spare bedroom. I thought I would let her stay until she got back on her feet, and that's all. But it wasn't long before things changed. She moved into my room, into my bed. We started decorating the spare room for the baby…"

"What happened?" Emma asked softly. "To her?"

"Is it ok if I don't go into detail about that?" Regina asked through teary eyes.

"Of course." Emma nodded, putting her feet down and moving to wrap an arm around Regina to bring her closer. She kissed the top of the brunette's head and waited for her to continue.

"Henry was born July 17th, 2000. 9 pounds of absolutely perfection. He was so long, and he had a full head of dark hair." Regina smiled brightly at thought of her son. "I was listed on Henry's birth certificate as his other mother, so when Danielle died giving birth to him, I was able to take him home without question. We had never discussed names before since Danielle had not wanted to know the baby's sex. So, when it was left to me, I named him after my father… and her. Henry Daniel Mills."

Emma nuzzled into dark hair, and she felt the woman move closer. "Thank you for sharing that with me."

"I'm sorry for the seriousness."

"It's ok. It's an important part of your life. I want to know."

"Thank you."

"How did your parent's react to all this." Emma asked, gently rubbing her arm.

Regina huffed, "Mother was furious. When Danielle re-appeared in my life, they were ready to essentially cut me off. More my mother than daddy. She wouldn't hear of me taking care of someone else's 'problem.' But after everything that happened and I was left alone with Henry. Something in her broke the first she saw him, and they were there for me.

When I told them that I had named Henry after my father, you would have thought they were going to coronate a new prince. It didn't matter that he wasn't our blood, he would be carrying on their name. Daddy was just thrilled to have a Grandson to dote on."

"Do you have a picture of them? Your parents?" Emma asked, thankful that Regina's demeanor had lightened talking about her parents.

Regina reached behind her to the table next to the couch. She retrieved a silver frame that held a professionally taken photograph. There was a soft burgundy colored back-drop. Regina sat on a stool holding a baby on her lap, with an elderly couple stood behind them.

"Wow, do you look like your mother." Emma exclaimed. "Same features, but your eyes and your smile are all your dad's."

That got a big smile from Regina. "That's what Daddy used to say. Henry was only a year in that photo."

"Look at the kid! His schnozz was really always that big? Good thing he grew into his nose." Emma received a pinch to her side. "I'm just kidding. You guys look so happy."

"We were. Like I said before, I'm happy Henry had them in his life. Even for a short while."

"Your dad reminds me of Uncle Charlie. When David and I were placed together, our foster mom, Joanna, had a friend named Charlie. He was awesome. He'd always bring candy for us kids when he'd visit. Not your regular candy bar you could find at any old store, either. One Christmas, he brought us all chocolate-covered grasshoppers. Really grasshoppers!"

Regina shivered and shrieked. "Oh my goodness! Tell me you didn't."

Emma laughed at Regina's disgusted face. "I did! I was the only one that ate, not just one piece, but an entire box. There had to have been six or eight of them. Some were in dark chocolate, some in white. They weren't that bad. Tasted like chocolate Wheaties."

"Yuk! I can't believe you actually ate it." Regina flash of disgust was replaced with an evil grin, "I might have to re-think letting your lips anywhere near me again."

Emma's smile dropped so fast, and her bottom lip began to quiver in an adorably pathetic way.

"Regina, no." She whimpered.

Regina laughed heartedly at the blonde's pout. She took Emma's face between her hands, and leaned in to kiss the pouty lips in front of her. When she pulled away, she smacked her lips as if she had just tasted some new treat.

"Not bad. Not a hint of grasshoppers." She smiled playfully back at her, "More like root beer."

Emma's hands caressed soft cheeks and pulled her back for more.

They spent a while gently making out on the couch. Getting more heated when Regina had Emma pressed against the arm of the couch, a hand reaching under Emma's tank top and caressed hard abs. Emma moaned and shivered as soft finger tips strummed her stomach muscles, and moved her lips to kiss Regina's pulse point.

Regina was reveling in the strong muscles under her hands, and soft lips pressing against her neck. Her fingertips reached a point on Emma's side that suddenly had the blonde woman jump with a yelp, pushing the hands away.

Regina had a mischievous smile as she stayed close to Emma. "Are you ticklish?"

Emma jumped up from the couch. "No please don't. I am very ticklish, and it makes me laugh like an insane person. Please don't."

Regina's laugh softened. She patted the seat next to her. "Come here. I promise, no tickling."

"Promise?" Regina nodded with a smile, and Emma joined her back on the couch.

Groaning at her watch, Emma sighed, "As much as I'd love nothing more than to continue exploring the softest neckline I've ever tasted, it's getting late. I know you have work tomorrow."

It was Regina's turn to pout. "I don't want you to leave yet, but I suppose you're right."

Emma stood and held out her hand, leading them to the foyer where her jacket hung. When she slipped on the red leather, she spied a look in Regina's eyes she had only seen when they… Emma swallowed hard… when they were making out. The Mayor was turned on.

"Regina?" Emma questioned when the brunette had not met her eyes.

"That… jacket looks very good on you." Regina held a hand to her chest as she tried to control her heart. "You look very good in red, Emma."

"Why thank you." Emma's smile went up one side, flashing the deepness of her dimples.

Regina had still not met her eyes, and Emma moved her hands on her own hips, pushing the jacket open. The move flexing her stomach and breasts. Chocolate brown eyes darkened.

She reached over and cupped Regina's face gently. "Thank you for today. Dinner and the floats. I had fun with you and Henry." She kissed her softly. "And thank you for telling me more about Danielle. I know that wasn't easy."

Regina kissed her back, encircling the woman's waist and pulling her closer. "With you, Miss Swan. Everything seems to be easy."

Emma arched an eyebrow at the cheekiness.

Regina playfully slapped her arm. "You know what I meant."

"Yes." Emma leaned in a kissed her again. "Lunch tomorrow?"

Regina bit her lip and nodded. "Twelve-thirty?"

"I'll be there. Don't order anything. I'm bringing." Emma kissed her once more. "Goodnight, Regina."

"Goodnight, dear."

….

"1-2-3-Ha! 1-2-3-Ha! 1-2-3-Ha!"

Henry and Emma were standing in the boxing. Henry with his MMA gloves on, punching hand pads being held by Emma.

"Good. Now let's switch to blocks and ducks. Same count, but we're going to alternate between ducking on the fourth count and blocking. It's going to go 1-2-3-block right."

Emma let him hit her right hand pad three times, then swung her left hand toward the right side of Henry's head. Henry blocking it with is left arm.

"Then 1-2-3-duck left." Emma repeated the last step, but instead of blocking the blow, Henry ducked under her it.

"Then we'll do the same with the left." Emma repeated the steps from the left.

Emma ran him through the routine a couple of times, calling out the cadence as she went along. Little by little, speeding up the movements, until Emma stopped calling the shots out loud, and Henry was doing it on his own.

Without stopping Emma said, "Alright, kid. Now we're going to slow it down a notch. Keep this cadence with me, I'm not calling it. When I say go, we're going to continue, but I'm going to mix up the blocks. You're going to have to watch what's coming for your head and block it or duck it. Got it."

Henry nodded, never letting up his movements. He was sweating through his shirt, and his eyes were beginning to sting with the sweat in them. He kept the speed Emma set, but did not look at anything other than Emma's eyes. All movement was peripheral to his focus.

Emma was truly impressed on Henry's focal point. He picked it without her even telling him. "Now."

Emma kept the same pace, but altered her fourth count. "Good, kid, good. Let's speed it up."

She moved faster, this time moving her shoulders left and right to try and through his concentration off. He did not falter. Emma swore she never saw his eyes move of hers even for a moment. "Stop."

The moment the word was spoken, Henry halted his movement but stayed at the ready. Emma motioned him to drop them as she took off the pads. "Damn, Henry. That was good. I mean wicked good, kid."

Henry reached for his towel and water, "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Do you have any idea how many professional fighters out there can't do that Bruce Lee stare with their eyes? You weren't looking back and forth to each glove, trying to figure out where the next punch was coming from, you looked straight ahead." Emma patted his shoulder. "I'm impressed kid."

"Thanks, Emma." Henry looked at the gym's giant clock. "Hey I know we still have thirty minutes or so, but would you mind if I worked on some homework? I have a paper due tomorrow."

"Yeah, go ahead. I think we've done good for the day. Plus you should type while you still have feeling in your arms." Emma laughed at Henry shook out the sore limbs. "They're going to be tender from those punches you threw. You're not used to it yet."

"I think I'll be alright." Henry boasted as the two stepped down from the ring, and walked toward the back office.

"Sure, kid." Emma pushed him by the shoulder as they heard the front door open and David walk in. "Why don't you go ahead and use my office while I talk to David."

"OK. Hi Mr. Nolan." Henry waved on his way out.

"Hey Henry." David waved back.

"What's up?" Emma greeted her brother with a bear hug.

"Ugh, sweaty sister." David's hands were hanging in the air as Emma rubbed her sweat on his shirt, laughing. "I hate when you do that."

"What are sisters for?" Emma laughed motioning to a bench by the windows, for them to sit.

"Everlasting annoyance apparently." David smiled, then turned a bit serious. "Listen, I got a bit of bad news today."

Emma steeled herself, "What about?"

David took a hold of Emma's hand. "Joanna passed away."

"What? When?" Emma stood abruptly.

"A couple of weeks ago."

"A couple of weeks ago?! How did we not hear about it?" Emma asked, surprised.

"Why would they have notified us, Ems? We were just two of, what I'm sure were hundreds of kids that stayed with her." David wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I know I was horrible at keeping in touch with her."

"Me too." Emma's breathe shook.

"I only found out because Uncle Charlie found my number."

"Uncle Charlie called?" Emma smiled through tears that had begun to form.

"Yeah. He's doing great. Moved up to Toronto and married a retired Mountie, apparently." This made them release a happy sigh.

Emma pulled back. "Is there going to be a service or anything? Did they already have one?"

"No. No service. Charlie said she didn't want a big ordeal, or to burden anyone with a funeral. I guess some other foster kids got together and made the arrangements to have her cremated." David smiled wide. "Then, get this, they discreetly snuck her ashes into Fenway. She's lining up the bases for the Red Sox."

Emma and David laughed out loud, hanging onto each other for support.

"Oh, my God. Joanna's gotta be laughing it up in heaven. She's gonna trip every Yankee and Cubbie that runs through there." Emma laughed.

David and Emma laughed hard, remembering their foster mom's obsession with the baseball team. When their laughter slowed, and they grew serious, David pulled her in for a hard hug.

"I can't believe she's gone. We should have kept in touch with her." Emma cried.

"It's ok, Ems. She knew we loved her for what she did for us. Before Joanna, neither of us knew what trust or caring meant. She took us in and helped us see we had to fight for what we wanted."

Emma stepped back and wiped her eyes. She changed her voice to her foster mother's. "You're not kids anymore, and no one's going to just give you the world. You need to fend for yourselves and prepare to become adults."

"No more bullshit." The two said together.

David released a heavy sigh, "Shoulda, woulda, coulda. Emma, I know how much that home meant to you. To the both of us. But come on, you hated the old lady."

"I didn't hate her. We just liked to fight. A lot." Emma wiped her face. "She was constantly riding me about what I was going to do with my life. Even after I found a passion for fighting."

"That's cause she was convince you were just fighting in the streets, or getting beat up by a john or a boyfriend." David reminded her.

"Was it that hard to believe that I was good enough to go pro? That I could actually hold my own." Emma scoffed. "I know we weren't close, but she was the first adult to ever give a shit about me. Even if she was a pain in my ass."

"Yeah." David squeezed her shoulder. "Try convincing her that you're not gay for the better part of your teen years. All while getting set up on blind dates with other nice boys from the neighborhood. I'm happy both of us could fight."

They both began laughing in earnest again.

"Aww… you broke poor Jeremy Struder's heart when he came to the door with flowers." Emma pinched David's cheek.

David slapped her hand away. "His mother was already planning our wedding. With Jo's help!"

"I know!" Emma laughed, pointing at David's serious face.

"Billy. Rhodes." David said seriously, and Emma stopped laughing immediately.

"Shut up." They're eyes met in a serious stare, before they were laughing in a hug again.

"Wanna have a drink later? In her honor?" David asked, pulling her in for a hug.

"Yeah, that'd sounds like a plan."

"Everything alright?" The two turned to see Regina entering the front doors, with a worried expression.

"Regina." Emma used her towel to wipe her face, and straightened out.

"I gotta go Ems. Call me later, ok?" David hugged her again and made his way out, not before nodding at Regina. "Regina."

"David." Regina nodded back as the man left, then quickly went to Emma's side. "What's wrong?"

Emma took a deep breath and sat back down on the bench by the window. "David found out that our foster mom, Joanna, passed away a couple of weeks ago. We both kind of lost touch with her over the years, but our Uncle Charlie found David to let us know."

Regina sat next to her, immediately taking the woman's hands in hers. "Oh Emma. I'm so sorry. Will there be service you need to attend?"

"No. Apparently Joanna's got year round seating at Fenway for the rest of her afterlife." Emma laughed through more amused tears.

"Fenway? The baseball stadium?" Regina was confused, "I'm pretty sure that's illegal."

Emma laughed again. "You would be right."

Regina reached with one hand and ran soothing circles to Emma's back. "Are you alright, darling?"

Emma looked up and smiled. Leaning closer, she said, "I am now."

Regina met her for a long kiss. Neither woman saw a group of boys walking down the back alley, spotting them embraced in a deep kiss. Their leader hushed them to be quiet and walk back the other way.


	12. Chapter 12

Class sizes were increasing for Emma, and new members were signing up every day, keeping her extremely busy. Henry's database working amazing to help her keep track of them all. She was happy for the increase in members and classes, but she was missing her alone time with a certain hot brunette.

Regina was slammed at City Hall as well. Dealing with new roadwork contracts and code updates to boating docks. Finance and budget meetings taking way longer than they needed to be.

With both working so hard, Regina and Emma had been meeting for lunches whenever time permitted them. Emma had even met her and Henry for lunch at Gran's a couple times.

It was hard for either of them to believe that the time had gone so fast, when their official second date didn't end up happening for over two months after their first.

Emma had the day planned for them. No phones or work talk allowed. No dresses or heels, just comfortable clothes and shoes. Their smiles as they drove to the mystery location only widened when Regina realized where they were going.

"Really?" Regina practically squealed in delight when they approached the ranch deep in the forest.

"Really." Emma smiled at the excited brunette as she drove David's pick-up truck he had let her borrow.

"This is why you wanted me to wear jeans and boots to our second date?! I thought maybe we were going hiking or something, but this is so exciting!" Regina practically bounced in her seat as she looked off through the gated field they were passing, trying hard to spy the horses.

"I'm glad you like the surprise." Emma reached out and squeezed Regina's hand.

When the truck came to a stop and the engine was cut, Emma found herself being pressed against the door by Regina's body and demanding set of lips.

"Wow." Emma said as Regina pulled away. "OK, I'm going to have to find a way to buy you a horse. That's clearly what needs to happen."

Regina giggled and jumped from the car. Emma rushed to catch up to her, heading toward Roger Miller's office. After signing some paperwork, the women were shown to the stables to pick out their horses.

Being that they were both experienced ridders, they were given their pick of the horses in the far barn. Emma watched in amusement as Regina visited each horse, one-by-one. Circling back to whisper and pet some of them, more than once. Her favorite seemed to be an elegant fawn colored steed with a blonde mane.

Regina looked above his stall and saw the name, "Macintosh."

"Macintosh. I think you and I are going for a ride." Regina pet his nose, and the horse nudged her slightly, making her smile widen impossibly more. She turned to Emma, "What about you?"

Emma was distracted watching Regina act like a child in a toy store, picking out whatever toy she wanted. Emma had not even thought of her own horse.

She too, went stall by stall looking at each horse, settling on a tall painted horse. He was white with patches of dark and light brown. One said patch covering an eye. Like a black eye on a boxer.

"Jigsaw." Emma read is name. "I love it. You're coming with us, bud."

The women saddled their horses and led them outside the barn. The owner handed Emma a map of the grounds, as well as a saddle bag of waters and snacks. They were off within minutes.

They took their time riding through a patch in the woods. They crossed a small stream, and continued following it as it widened into a slow moving river. Then reaching a plateau of an open field on the side of a mountain, at least a mile round. At once the two women smiled wickedly at each other, and took off at a gallop.

Their horses ran neck in neck to the other side of the field. Emma could hear Regina laughing gleefully over the roar of the hooves hitting the ground. The happy brunette beat her to the edge of the woods on the other side.

They came to a stop next to each other, completely lost in the thrill of the run. Emma feeling like she would give anything to continue seeing that care-free smile on Regina's face forever. She motioned for them to head back to the stream.

"How about we take a breather back by the water. Let the horses have a drink, and see what Roger packed for us." Emma suggested.

"Sounds wonderful." Regina said, turning her horse around. "Race ya!" She screamed as she kicked Macintosh into gear and took off ahead of the bemused blonde.

"Cheater!" Emma yelled and chased after her.

Once they had tied off the horses by the river bed, the pair unpacked the snacks the ranch owner had given them. There were four bottles of water, a bag of trail mix, a bag of grapes, and a five bright green apples.

Emma took out her pocket knife and began cutting up a couple of the apples, handing one to Regina. They enjoyed giving their friendly horses a treat, before returning to the blanket Emma had laid out for them. Regina sat with her legs stretched out in front of her, while Emma laid her head in Regina's lap.

"That run was so much fun. I can't thank you enough, Emma." Regina ran her hand through soft blonde locks of hair. She had taken it out of its ponytail before having Emma lay down.

Emma had her eyes closed at the sensation, and hummed at feeling completely relaxed.

"I'm glad you're having fun."

Regina took the opportunity to observe the women before her, as her eyes were closed. She notice every defined line of the woman's jaw. The small bump in her nose that told it her it hand been broken many years ago.

"You never told me how you learned to ride." Regina said as she stopped her menstruations and lean back on her hands.

Emma opened one eye with a shy smile. "My ex taught me."

"Oh." Regina said simply, not sure how she should react but feeling jealous instantly.

"Lily." Emma said her name, sitting up to explain. She placed a hand on the ground on the other side of Regina, leaning over the woman's legs. "She was a cop for BPD. Part of their Mounted Police Force. She also managed the stables for them. She'd take me riding through the BPD academy grounds all the time."

Regina nodded, not knowing what to say she lowered her gaze to her hands. Emma followed her gaze and placed her free hand over Regina's.

"I can tell you want to ask questions." She stroked Regina's hand with her thumb. Her heart lightened when the stoic brunette met her eyes with a shy smile of her own.

"Lily and I were together for about a year, but we had known each other through-out high school."

"High school?" Regina's eyes widened at that information.

"Yeah. We had been friends for over seven years when the dynamics sort of shifted. Remember I told you about that girl in high school, Becky Meyers?"

Regina thought back, "The bully?"

"Yeah, her. Well Becky had another nemesis. Lily was from a poor family, and lived with her mom and grandmother in a small trailer in the outskirts of town. Not far from where David and I lived in a group home. When David prevented Becky from going after me, she went after Lily."

"What a brat." Regina huffed.

"Yeah, Becky was a piece of work. If it makes you feel any better, she got pregnant junior year and dropped out." Emma spoke without laughing. "I actually kind of felt bad for her. Her parents sent her to a nunnery, 60's style, to have her baby."

"Oh. That is sad." Regina reached out and ran her hands through blonde hair again. She was getting addicted to its softness.

"So needless to say, when Becky started going after Lily, David and I stepped in to help her out. It didn't seem like she had a whole lot of friends. But Lily was nuts. She would do or say anything that could get you in trouble. Sometime during our junior year, the local YMCA was offering free karate lessons for kids. So the three of us decided to go check it out."

"Is that how you got into martial arts?" Regina asked as she encouraged Emma to lay back down in her lap, so she could continue playing with her hair.

"Yeah. Turned out that I was the only one into it. By the time we graduated High School, David and Lily had stopped going to class, but I was already on my way to my first stripe in a brown belt. That's a couple of steps below a black belt."

Regina laughed at Emma's boasting. "And your foster mother, Joanna. She supported you going to class for this?"

"Oh, she hated it. Before she actually saw me in a match, she thought I was dating an abusive boyfriend. She swore she would call the police if I came home with more bruises. Anyway, when I took her with me to a meet and I let her meet the teachers with the school sponsoring me, she was totally on board."

"When David and I aged out of the system and the group home, Joanna hated seeing us go, but as with all foster homes, one kid exits, two take their place. David told us he was coming here to Maine. Saying goodbye to David was harder than Jo. He was my big bro, you know. But life at sea was the last thing Lily or I ever wanted to do. So Lily and I decided to stay behind in Boston, and get a place together. She joined the academy and I started training full time. It wasn't long after moving in together, that we started… sleeping together."

"Where is she now?" Regina asked softly.

"New York." Emma said staring into the sky. "I don't think what we had was a relationship, really. We never referred to each other as our girlfriend, or went out on dates. We hung out in groups. We went to parties. I think what we had was more of a friend with benefits type deal."

"So you weren't that serious?" Regina queried.

"I mean, she was my friend, we had an understanding. But I guess I took it more serious than she did. When she told me about her new position with the New York's Mounted Police Department… it wasn't to see if I would go with her." Emma let out a bemused laugh. "It was to tell me she planned to go without me."

"I'm sorry Emma." Regina squeezed the woman's shoulder.

Emma turned to look directly into strong chocolate brown eyes. "I'm not."

Regina smiled down at her, Emma meeting her halfway in a kiss. Emma sat up to get a better angle, and wrapped her arms around soft curves. It took little persuading to get Regina to lay down completely, Emma following her down on her side.

Emma braced herself on her elbow and pulled back to look down at Regina. She gently cupped the tanned woman's cheek and stroked the skin under Regina's lips.

Regina had one hand on Emma's hip, the other arm wrapped around the blonde, stroking her back in lazy circles. She beamed a bright smile at the woman above her before pulling her in for a deeper kiss.

Emma hooked one of Regina's legs with her own, and moved closer, their kisses becoming heated. Regina found her body buzzing in an excitement she had not felt in years. She buried her hands in Emma's hair, holding her gently to her as she delved into the woman's mouth and teased her tongue with her own.

Emma hummed at the strong woman's demanding hands and mouth. She felt Regina's hands slowly move down her sides to her hips. A gentle nudge told her the Mayor wanted her to move further over her.

Emma happily obliged, but kept her weight off of the body she so desperately wanted to press against. Sensing the Emma's hesitation and wanting to urge her on, Regina rotated her hands to a curved ass. Cupping them non-too-gently, she effectively pulled Emma's body to lay completely on top of her. They both gasped at the contact, pulling away from their kiss.

"That's not fair." Emma teased as she got comfortable on top of the grinning woman. "I've been wanting to touch your curvy ass since the moment I met you."

Emma's eyebrows jumped in excitement as Regina rotated them around and sat up on Emma's lap. Emma sat up and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist.

Regina pulled Emma by her shirt, an inch away from her lips, and whispered, "You still can."

Emma instantly leaned up to kiss her deeply again. She slid her hands up and down Regina's back and thighs, before allowing them to circle around to Regina's firm ass.

One particularly hard squeeze to Regina's rear, had both their bodies coiling toward each other, and lips pulling apart in a moan. They looked deep into each other's eyes before moving toward each other at a slower pace.

Regina fought hard not to move her body harder against Emma's torso. She had her hands buried in soft blonde tresses, and relished the feeling of soft caresses to her back and sides. Before things could progress further, though, the horses neighed at them, making them pull apart laughing.

"I think that might be our cue to get going." Regina laughed at the pout her words brought out in Emma.

"I don't wanna."

Regina giggled more, "As tempting as those cute lips are, we should be getting back. I'm supposed to pick up Henry at the gym after his study date with Violet."

"I guess…"

Emma stood and helped the Mayor to her feet. She took a moment to hold Regina in her arms and kiss her once more, before making quick work of packing everything back up. Once mounted, they made their way back to the ranch.

"Henry mentioned that Violet liked ridding too. He's thinking of bringing her out here too. Maybe we could all do it together next time." Emma suggested.

"Henry? On a horse?" Regina laughed. "I love my son dearly but an equestrian, he is not. I tried getting him on a horse at a fair when he was about six or seven. He got so scared, he threw up. But, I suppose I guess it doesn't hurt to try again now that he's older."

Emma laughed. "I'm going to have to keep that in my arsenal the next time he picks on me for gagging at dog poop. I got some on my shoe running the other day, and nearly threw up trying to get it off."

Regina's laugh was one Emma had yet to hear. It was almost a childish giggle. She couldn't help but laugh with her. "Yes very funny. Laugh it up Mayor."

"I'm sorry, truly. I just wonder what you would be like with a diaper." Regina began laughing harder and Emma's queasy look.

"I love kids, and babies, I do. And I can do diapers, too. As long as they're not poopy diapers. Cause then there will be two messes to clean up." Emma laughed with Regina.

"Do you ever think about having children? Growing up in the system, I was curious to know." Regina asked sincerely.

Emma smiled at her, "Yeah. I think it'd be cool to have a kid or two. Especially if they're like Henry. He must have been an easy baby."

Regina huffed, "Easy, not so much. Try colicky. The first couple of months were horrible. I was convinced I was doing everything wrong and that I was hurting him somehow."

"Well they always say the first is the most challenging. Maybe you'll get a sleeper next time." Emma caught a blush cross Regina's face.

"Maybe next time I will." Regina smiled brightly at the blonde. "I must say, I do like that you and Henry are getting close. You both are equally childish sometimes."

"Thanks a lot." Emma huffed. "I like Henry. He's got a good head on his shoulders. And man, is he fast. I've never seen reflexes that fast. Do you know that with his reach, both with his arms and his legs, he'd make a great kickboxer."

Regina's face fell uneasy. "I don't know, Emma. I don't think I could bare it if something were to happen… what's he doing?"

They had neared the back gate leading up to the stables. At the top of the hill the ranch owner, Roger, was waving his hands frantically at them.

"I'm not sure. Better hurry over." Emma said as they both sped up to the stables, jumping down to meet him.

"Miss Swan, Mayor Mills, we've been getting urgent calls to the office for both of you. A young girl named Violet and a Mrs. Nolan have been trying to get a hold of you. Seems there was an incident. Mayor Mills, your son's been taken to the hospital."

"What?!" Regina snapped before faltering. Emma had an arm around her instantly.

"Easy, Regina. Let's get to the truck. Roger, can we leave the horses for you?" Emma threw over her shoulder as she already started toward the truck.

"Of course. I hope everything's ok." He yelled after them, but they were already in the truck.


	13. Chapter 13

Emma drove them to the hospital in an insane rush. Keeping a watchful eye for other vehicles and possible police cars, she sped through stop signs and intersections.

The two of them had not spoken since entering the car, but the pale look on Regina's face told Emma the woman was on another plain of existence in worry.

When she had tried to squeeze her hand, Regina had quickly pulled it away and turned to look out the window. Regina's icy demeanor continued when they made it to the ER.

"I'm Mayor Mills. I would like to see my son immediately." The poor nurse she shot daggers at froze for a brief moment before jumping to the task of finding Henry's location.

"He's in bay eight down that way to the right, Ma'am." The nurse pointed. Both women began walking in the direction, but the nurse stopped them, "Family only, ma'am. I'm sorry but only his mother may go through."

Regina said nothing to Emma as she walked away and headed toward Henry. Emma felt a sharp pain of hurt and confusion hit her at Regina's retreating form. She made her way to the waiting room where she saw Violet and Mary Margret sitting.

"Emma!" Mary Margret ran to hug her. "I tried calling you over and over."

"We were going to be out of range so I left my phone in the truck. What's going on? Is Henry ok?" Emma looked over to Violet who was sitting crying. Emma spotted a giant red stain on the front her clothes. "Is that blood? Violet, are you ok? What's going on?"

The poor girl just kept crying. Emma was starting to shake in worry. Mary Margret moved her to a chair.

"I found them behind the library. I was driving home when I heard yelling. I rounded the corner, I saw Violet on the ground, holding Henry's head in her lap. Emma, he's hurt real bad." Mary Margret looked to Violet. "She hasn't been able to tell anyone what happened, she can hardly speak. Her father is on his way. As well as the police to make a report."

Emma ran a hand down her face, trying to steady her heart and nerves. She saw Violet begin to hyperventilate and quickly rushed to her side, bringing her into a hug.

"It's alright, Vi. He's going to be ok. You need to breath." Emma began deep breaths while still holding the young girl. "Breath with me. Deep, deep breaths."

It took a few minutes, but breathing with the near-catatonic girl seemed to have the desired effect of calming her down.

The door to the waiting room opened, and a police officer entered, followed by an older man that headed directly to Violet. Mary Margret moved to talk to the police while Emma stayed with the father and daughter.

"Sweetheart, Are you alright?" He sat on the other side of violet and pulled her into his arms.

The young girl pulled back nodding her head, beginning to cry again.

"Breathe." Emma reminded her. She shared worried glance with Mr. Morgan as the police officer and Mary Margret approached.

Emma placed a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder, "Can you tell us what happened, Violet?"

Violet took another deep breath with Emma. "We were leaving the library through the back. I realized I forgot my notebook inside, so I went back to get it. I swear I was only gone a few minutes. I got caught up talking with Miss Bella briefly. When I came back, I didn't see Henry anywhere. I was about to head toward the gym, thinking he made his way over there, when I heard moaning. He was by the dumpster, Emma. I tried helping him to his feet, but he couldn't stand. He just kept collapsing, until… until he passed out. Do you think he got hit by a car or something?"

"It may be too early to tell." Emma turned to the police officer, extending her hand. "Emma Swan, I'm Henry's trainer and a friend of the family. Did anyone else report seeing anything?"

The young officer shook her hand, "Sherriff August Booth. There were no complaints or calls to dispatch. We have a team at the library now, looking to see if there are any clues left behind. Thank you, Violet. Please let us know if you hear anything, or if you remember anything."

Emma watched him leave. On the other side of the glass doors, she saw Regina approach him. You could tell she had been crying. Her mascara was smudged, and her eyes blood-shot. Remembering the Mayor's earlier demeanor, Emma hesitated.

"Emma? Why don't you go to her?" Mary Margret stood by her, looking at Regina speak to officer.

"I… I don't think she wants me to." Emma was tightening and loosening her fists in nervous energy. "Trust me, I'm fighting every fiber in my being not to run to her right now."

"Why?"

"In the truck, on the way over… She shut down. Like completely. She wouldn't talk, she would let me hold her hand. She just became steel. Then when we got here, they wouldn't let me back since I wasn't family… she just walked away." Emma's face was battling her hurt and anger. She was trying not to show how upset she was.

Mary Margret placed a hand on the woman's shoulder, "Oh, Emma. It's-."

"Emma?" The two women turned to Violet standing near them with her father. "My dad's taking me home. Will you let me know if you hear anything?"

"You bet." Emma pulled her into a hug. "He's going to be fine. You did real good taking care of him and getting help. Try to get some rest, ok?"

Emma turned to Violet's father, and extended her hand. "Horrible way to meet, but I'm Emma Swan, Mr. Morgan."

"The new gym owner? Nice to meet you. Violet's told me about you." He shook Emma's hand. "Thank you both for looking out for my Violet 'til I got here."

"Of course." Mary Margret said as Regina entered the room.

"Mayor Mills." Mr. Morgan greeted her. "How's Henry?"

Regina's jaw clenched and she wiped her eyes. "Unconscious. They believe he has a severe concussion from a head injury… as well as a broken nose, fractured cheekbone and two bruised, possibly broken ribs, with severe bruising to his abdomen and face."

"Oh my God." Mary Margret gasped.

Emma was frozen to the spot. This was no accident, the kid was jumped.

"Please, Miss Mills. If there's anything we can do for Henry, don't hesitate to call on us." Mr. Morgan said in soft sincerity.

"Thank you both. And thank you Violet for speaking with the police and looking after him." Regina shot them a genuine smile as they made their leave.

"Regina, I'm so sorry." Mary Margret fought against her very nature to run and engulf the woman in a hug. "We're going to find who did this."

"We might have already." Emma said.

The other two women followed her stare to the entrance of the ER. There entered RMPL Gold and his son. Neal was in his PE clothes from the high school, and his hand was sitting in a bag of ice.

Regina and Mary Margret barely had time to register the sight before them, when Emma was already out the door approaching the Father and son.

"Sheriff Booth, I know exactly who attacked Henry and I'm looking at the little bastard now." She glared at Neal, whose eyes went wide with fear.

"Excuse me, Miss Swan, but I do hope you are not talking about my son." Gold took a step in front of her. "My son fell while skateboarding after school. We're here to get him attended to."

"Bullshit!" Emma said, staring him down.

"Emma." Mary Margret tentatively took Emma's hand and pulled her away.

"I would have expected you to have a tighter leash on your girlfriend, Mayor Mills." Gold sneered, but his eyes remained focused on Emma. "We wouldn't want her making accusations, now would we?"

"Miss Swan. Mrs. Nolan. I believe you two may go home now." Regina approached Gold this time, giving him deadly glare. "I will be staying here with my son, who by the way, is in a coma from injuries sustained in a cowardly attack."

Turning slowly to look at the man's cowering son behind him, she continued. "It seems as though he was beaten by more than one person at the same time. They even found traces of spit on his clothing."

"You little son-of-a-"

"Miss Swan!" Regina stopped her. "You may leave. Now."

Emma's fists were clenched as hard as her jaw. Effectively dismissed, angry and hurt, Emma left in fumes with Mary Margret hot on her heals.

Regina turned back to Gold, who was staring straight at his son. Getting their attention, Regina said, "If you'll excuse me. I have a lot of phone calls to make to the authorities, regarding the investigation into my son's attack. I plan on pressing criminal charges."

She shot a glare toward a cowering Neal, before turning to look Gold up and down in disgust. She turned on her heel and headed back toward Henry's bed. Once behind the curtain and sitting next to him, she collapsed in silent tears.

* * *

With the radio blasting heavy metal loudly through the gym, Emma pounded the punching bag in front of her. She did combinations that had her arms burning in exertion. Still she powered through it. She beat the bag so hard a dent was beginning to form from her dominant right hand's jabs.

The music was suddenly cut, stopping Emma's actions. The woman was drenched in sweat from head to toe, and her breathing rapid.

"Hey guys. Did I forget a session?" Emma turned to see Michael and Leroy enter with Stuart.

Michael smiled sympathetically. "Nah, we kinda heard what happened to Henry."

"I found out he was in the hospital, but there was not a lot of information other than his injuries. What happened?" Henry's Doctor looked as though he might cry.

"It was those little punks, wasn't it?" Leroy cracked his knuckles, looking even more pissed off than usual.

"I think so, yeah. But there's no proof. Violet, Henry's sort-of-girlfriend, found him out behind the library. He was beaten and passed out before help came. It's been three days, and he hasn't woken up yet." Emma took off her gloves and sat on a stool by the ring.

"Jeez. Poor kid." Michael released a tight sigh. "Jeffy's been asking after him, too. Is he going to be ok?"

"I honestly don't know. I've just been waiting to hear that he's woken up so he can tell us who did this." Emma's body sagged in worry.

"We all know damn well who did this. It was Gold's kid and his spandex team-mates." Leroy punched his fist against his palm. "Did the cops check for surveillance?"

Emma's eyes shot open, "Surveillance?"

"Yeah, like cameras or anything. Maybe the library had one outside. You want me to go over and ask the library chick?" Leroy pointed his thumb behind him.

Emma shot up from her seat and kissed the grumpy older man on his bald head. "Leroy, you're a genius! I don't know if the cops checked the library's cameras, but I know they didn't check mine. Will you guys go ask across the street while I look at my footage? If we don't find anything there, let's keep asking around at other stores that might have CCTV."

"Of course, Emma." Michael nodded to his brothers.

"Wait!" Emma stopped them. "Do any of you know how to use a computer? Henry was sort of my IT guy."

Michael nodded pulling out his cell phone, "We might not, but I know who can. I'll call Bash."

"Yes! He works for the Sheriff's station too." Stuart said.

"That's right! Bash works for the Sheriff's department!" Emma remembered Michael telling her so.

"He works dispatch, and he's in charge of surveillance of all City buildings." Michael said, hanging up his phone. "He's on his way. Shouldn't take him more than a couple of minutes to get here. We'll head across the street."

"Thank you guys so much. Thank you Leroy for the great idea." Emma turned to Leroy.

No one had noticed that the bearded grump was stock still, with reddening cheeks. The three jumped at the sight of Leroy actually smiling so wide his teeth were showing.

"No problem, Emma. We got this." He winked at her, puffed up his check and began marching out the door.

"Wow, ok." Michael looked confused by his brother's smiling demeanor. "We're just going to go follow… whoever the hell that was."

Emma laughed as they left, for the first time since her horse-back riding date with Regina. The image of the brunette sitting on her lap, kissing her by the river jumped into her mind. She felt her heart tighten in her chest at the thought of Regina.

She had not returned any of her calls or texts. Other than Violet, she would not allow visitors at the hospital. Not even Mary Margret, who seemed just as heartbroken that she was at being shut out.

She was brought from her thoughts with a quiet tap on the front door to the gym. Bash stood there almost as if asking permission to enter.

"Bash. Thank you so much for rushing over. Come in, my office is this way."

* * *

Mary Margret stood in the open doorway of Henry's room. Regina was asleep in a small chair by his bed, holding his hand. Henry had a brace on his other arm, and gauze bandaging his forehead and nose. His eyes were swollen and purple, and there was a tube going into his nostrils, helping him breathe.

She didn't realize she was crying until she felt tears fall off her cheek. Her heart hurt at the sight of it all. Her poor friend looked exhausted and uncomfortable by her son's side. She fought back a sob from escaping at the sight of dried tears on Regina's strong face.

Regina's eyes opened and caught sight of Mary Margret crying in the doorway. She shot up from her seat, meaning to charge at the woman to leave, but hours in that hard chair made her body falter.

"What are you doing here? I specifically said no visitors." Regina said sternly.

"Regina, stop." Mary Margret would have none. "I'm here because my friend is hurting. She's hurting because her son, a boy that I also very much care about, is laying in that hospital bed. So stop shutting me out and let me comfort you, Damn it!"

Regina was crying but still managed to laugh through her tears, as did Mary Margret. Regina all but collapsed in the smaller woman's arms. Letting herself be led to a bench seat by Henry's window. It was more comfortable than her chair, but was too far from Henry's side for Regina to have used.

"Has there been any change?" Mary Margret asked as she held onto Regina and ran soothing circles on her back.

"No. Nothing bad, but nothing good either. They were able to remove the ventilator from his throat when the swelling in his nose went down. He just won't wake up." Regina began to cry again. "The police haven't found anything either. The library only had cameras in the front and inside the building. Nothing pointed toward the back. So far, no one saw anything, or at least no one's saying anything. Those little bastards are going to get away with killing my son."

"Shhh… don't you dare talk like that. The Regina I know would never give up like that. She would not stop until the problem was rectified. And she certainly wouldn't be talking that way about Henry. So knock it off!"

Regina released a tight laugh as she reached for a tissue to wipe her face. "You're getting ornery in your pregnancy, M&M. I think I liked it."

Mary Margret took a tissue for herself, "So do I."

"I just want him to wake up. I don't care about Gold's boy and the other juvies, I just want Henry to wake up."

"I know, Regina. That's all any of us want. A lot of people have been asking about the two of you. Teachers, students… gym instructors…"

Regina's posture stiffened.

"Why are you shutting her out?" Mary Margret asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Henry needs me right now. He's my priority. I can't afford anymore… distractions."

Mary Margret sighed deeply. "Distraction? Is that what she is now?"

"Yes, Mary Margret. I allowed myself to be selfish and forget about caring for Henry. Look what happened. I just can't get involved with anything else right now. My life needs to be about him."

"Oh, bullshit Regina." Mary Margret ignored Regina's shocked look. "You know what. You're absolutely right. She was a distraction. How dare she make you feel? How dare she put a smile back on your face? How dare she care so much about you AND Henry, right? Who does she think she is going around town, asking question and trying find out who attacked Henry."

"She… What?" Regina's brows furrowed.

"I mean who in their right mind goes around, looking through hours of surveillance footage from every business in Storybrooke, to find evidence of foul play. Who enlists the help of seven brothers, and her foster brother and his wife to track down who put Henry in the hospital?"

"Emma…?"

"That's right. Emma. The Gym's been closed all week, Regina. She hasn't stopped looking or trying to find something to pin on Neal and the others. She's even gone as far as to go and speak to each one of boy's parents. Gold's filed a restraining order on her."

This made Regina laugh slightly. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Regina, she's worried sick about both of you. I dare say the bags under her eyes match your own." She took the mayor's hands in hers. "You need to stop this. You know Henry would be yelling at you right now for being an idiot."

Regina shed renewed tears. "I can't… I don't deserve this. The last time I was this happy, it was all torn away from me."

"Regina, Danielle was a long time ago. And that woman did not deserve you. I know you loved her, but there was a severe imbalance of how much she loved you. You deserve better. You and Henry both, deserve to be happy. And I know Emma did that."

Regina stared and their hands. "She really went after Gold?"

Mary Margret laughed. "He really hates being called Rumple. Turns all kinds of red."

Regina shook her head in amusement. She took a deep breath, "Let me think on it?"

"Yeah." The smaller woman softly patted Regina's back. "When's the last time you ate?"

"Oh, God I don't even know when the last time I showered was." Regina stood and stretched her back.

"Well tell you what, since I know you won't leave his side, how about I go get you a change of clothes and some food from Gran's? Henry has a shower here in his bathroom, doesn't he?" Mary Margret walked over to the bathroom and turned on the light. "Perfect. Give me your keys, and I'll go fetch your things."

Regina approached her, and surprised the woman by initiating a hug. "Thank you Mary Margret… for everything."

Mary Margret hugged her back tightly. "You're welcome."

While Regina went to fetch her keys, the principal walked over to Henry and placed a gentle hand on his leg.

 _I hope you're alright, Henry. You have to be._


	14. Chapter 14

Emma looked around the hall before sneaking toward room 8A. She approached Henry's room and looked through the small window in the door. There didn't seem to be anyone aside from the prone figure laying on the bed.

She quietly entered the room, taking another quick look over her shoulder before going to Henry's side. She took stock of all his bandages, and tubes and monitors.

"Jeez kid. What the hell did they do to you?" Emma gently took his hand. "I'm so sorry, Henry. I should have known those assholes would try to come after you, restrictions or not. I know you can handle yourself. You're strong. You're fast. I know you could have taken anyone of those guys on their own… Which is probably why they all jumped you at once."

Emma sat in the chair next to him, and began to cry. She brought her forehead down to their hands and closed her eyes. "I swear to you and your mom, kid. I'm going to find what we need to nail these little fuckers."

"I thought I asked you repeatedly not to swear in front of my son."

"Regina?!" Emma shot to her feet. "I'm sorry. I thought... I thought he was alone. I'm sorry. I just wanted to see the how the kid was doing… how you were both doing…"

Regina had just stepped out of the bathroom, freshly showered and changed. She had opened the bathroom door at the same time Emma had entered, and snuck back in to try and avoid her.

Emma hung her head, avoiding the steel eyes staring at her, completely missing their breaking resolve. The woman's words to her unconscious son, had pushed Regina out of hiding.

Regina knew the quick bond the two had developed, made the attack personal for Emma. But seeing her cry by her son's bedside touched her heart far beyond anything she had ever felt.

"I'll just go." Emma practically whispered.

She walked toward the door, but was stopped by a shaky hand on her arm. Emma looked down at the hand and slowly followed the arm up to now watery eyes. Regina didn't look to be angry anymore, but Emma wasn't sure what to do.

Tears began to fall from Regina's eyes and her lips start to tremble. Emma quickly engulfed her, missing the feel of Regina in her arms, and wanting desperately to comfort the weeping woman.

"I'm so sorry, Emma." Regina whispered against her chest.

Emma pulled away slightly to wipe away Regina's tears.

Regina took deep breaths to try and calm herself. "I shouldn't have pushed you away like this. I panicked. Henry was hurt while we were off having fun… I just felt so guilty and angry, like I should have been here for him." Regina began to sob in earnest. "He shouldn't have been alone."

Emma led them over to the window seat. Sitting back as far as she could, she pulled Regina closely to her side, letting her cry and rocking her gently. When Regina's cries calmed, she remained leaning against Emma.

"He's sixteen, Regina. You can't watch him every minute of every day. And what happened to him wasn't his fault, or yours."

"I know. It's just hard. I thought this had stopped."

"Me too." Emma laid her cheek on the brunette's head and rubbed her arm.

"I truly am so very sorry, Emma. I shouldn't have pushed you away. I was so cold." Regina wouldn't meet her eyes.

"I know. And no, you shouldn't have." Emma kissed the brunette head against her shoulder. "That's why I let you have some space… But truth is I forgave you a long time ago."

Regina turned to wrap her arms around a thin waist. "This is just how Mary Margret was holding me this morning." Regina said softly as she burrowed deeper into the woman's arms.

"You were cuddling with Mighty Mouse? Trying to make me jealous?" Emma chuckled. "She told me she was going to try and sneak in here to, quote 'snap you of it!'"

Regina laughed in a sigh, "That she did. I'll never understand how I can submit so easily to that little woman, but she seems to have that effect on me when she's yelling. She's going to make an excellent mother."

"Yup. It's no wonder David's her perfect match. He's a push-over for the women in his life."

They sat in the comfortable silence, reconnecting by holding on to one another, and staring at Henry. His heart rate monitor the only noise, other than the hum that usually accompanies hospitals.

"Have you heard anything from the police about the investigation?" Regina asked.

"No. They're handling it as an assault, but have no leads or eye witnesses, or even any real proof of who did this." Emma sighed bitterly.

Regina griped Emma's jacket, snuggling closer. "Thank you, Emma. For trying. Mary Margret told me what you've been up to. I can't tell you how relieved I am that someone I trust is looking into things."

"It isn't just me. A lot of people care about you two. We'll find the proof we need, I promise." She squeezed the woman in her arms, before asking quietly, "Have the doctors said anything?"

"They think he either fell and hit his head, or was hit in the head with something hard. His ribs aren't broken, but there are some fractures. They'll take some time to heal. They want to wait for the swelling to go down around his face before seeing if his cheekbone will need surgery." Regina bit her lip to keep it from trembling.

"That sounds like a good idea. He'll be awake, then we can tell him he might get a badass scar out of it. Drive the girls wild." Emma smiled at having made Regina laugh lightly.

"I think Violet might have a problem with that. She has stopped by here every day after school. Just to sit with him for a little while." Regina sat up and wiped her eyes. "She really is a good girl."

"Yeah she is. He couldn't have asked for a better girlfriend."

Regina cupped Emma's cheek, looking directly into her eyes.

"Neither could I," she said sincerely.

Emma's eyes sparkled as her lips formed into, what Regina could only describe as, a goofy smile.

"Girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend." Regina repeated and leaned into kiss her.

They embraced and exchanged small tender kisses. Smiling too much to deepen their kisses, but content in keeping their bodies and lips close.

"Gross…" a scratchy voice from the other side of the room sounded.

"Henry!"

"Henry!"

Both women yelped and ran to the boy's bedside. Regina gently wrapping her arms around her son's head.

"God, you scared the crap out of us, Kid." Emma squeezed his leg, receiving a one-sided grin from the teenager.

A pained look overtook his features. "Ow. OK smiling hurts."

"Are you alright, dear?" Regina asked.

"I'm ok, Mom. But I could really use something for the pain." Henry swallowed dryly. "Maybe some water too."

"I'm on it. You stay here." Emma leaned over and kissed the top of Regina's head and left.

"Oh, Henry I'm so glad you're awake. I was so worried." Regina smiled as much as she could.

"How long was I out?" Henry asked.

"Going on eight days."

"A week?! I was asleep for a week?" Henry tried to calm his breathing, feeling it pull at his ribs. He took in the brace on his arm, reached down and felt the bandage around his abdomen. Touching the wrap on his head, he looked back at his mom, "Why can I only see out of my right eye?"

Regina swallowed her tears, "Do you not remember what happened to you?"

"Oh I remember. Neal and the other guys got the jump on me." Henry went to tighten his fist, then quickly released it in pain. "Shit that hurt! Sorry." He quickly apologized for the profanity.

Emma re-entered with a cup of water, "The Doc's on his way to check you out and get you some pain meds. Here you go."

Henry took the offered water with a shaky hand, and Emma took it back. Sitting on the opposite side from Regina, she held the straw to Henry's lips so he could drink.

"Thanks, Emma." Henry relaxed back against his pillows, still angry. "I can't believe those jerks knocked me out for a week."

"So it was Neal and his friends?" Emma asked pulling out her phone. "I'm calling Sheriff Booth to head over for Henry's statement."

"What about Violet? Is she alright?" Henry started to sit up, but was gently pushed back down.

"She's fine Henry. She actually sort of saved your life. She found you behind the dumpster and flagged down help. Which actually ended up being Mary Margret. They stayed with you until an ambulance came, and followed you here to the hospital. They were the ones that tried contacting us to tell us what happened."

"Oh man, the ranch. I'm sorry I interrupted your ride, mom." Henry lightly squeezed her hand.

"You did no such thing." Regina reassured him.

Emma returned to her seat next to Henry, and offered him more water. "Sheriff Booth will be here tomorrow. He said he's going to go pick up Neal and his buddies for questioning. Now that Henry's awake to pinpoint them, the police have probable cause. Gold can't fight it."

"Good." Regina snapped.

"Tell us what happened, Henry?" Emma asked taking Regina's hand across Henry's legs. "Take it easy though."

Henry coughed and cringed. Speaking softly he began to tell them what happened to him as much as he could with a raw throat.

"I was leaving the library with Violet, but she forgot her notebook, so she went back in while I waited outside. I was looking at my phone, and didn't notice Neal and the guys round come from the alley until they were right behind me. Neal started harassing me again. This time about the both of you. I guess he and the guys saw you two together at the gym."

Emma and Regina shared guilty looks.

"That explains why Rumple referred to you as my girlfriend that day in the hospital." Regina said to Emma.

Henry accepted more water from Emma. Quick to put a stop to their guilt, "Hey. It's not a secret, and I wouldn't want it to be, ok? You two being together is none of their damn business, and I told him as much. He started saying lewd things again, about the both of you. I started to walk away, Mom. I swear I did. I was going to go back in the library."

Regina nodded her head, trying to reassure him that she believed him. "Easy, sweetheart."

Henry closed his eyes and took some calming breaths. Emma grinned, recognizing the cadence of the breathing exercises she had taught him.

"One of the other guys started to tease Neal. Telling him to grow a pair and go after me. It didn't take too much, cause Neal charged me." He smiled crookedly at Emma. "He was throwing wide punches that were easy to dodge."

Emma smiled proudly at him in a way she hoped Regina didn't catch.

"He pushed me toward the side of the building. On one of his last throws, I ducked and his fist went straight into the brick wall. It was the same hand he hit the locker with, but this time I know he broke it. He was crying and holding his hand."

"Serves that little shit right." Regina said, getting identical surprised stares. "Well it does."

Henry shared an amused chuckle with Emma.

"Well, I was so focused on him, that I didn't notice someone come up behind me. I don't know what hit me, but I went down. Then there were fists and kicks hitting me. I threw out a couple of kicks, but they didn't let up. The last thing I remember is Neal's boot coming toward my head. Everything went dark after that."

Emma's hand was numb from Regina's angry squeezing. By the end of Henry's retelling, the kid looked tired. He was taking steady breaths that seem to hurt him.

"Okay, Henry. You have a couple of bruised ribs that are going to be super tender, along with other injuries. Don't exert yourself." Emma placed her free hand on his braced arm. She looked toward a worried Regina, and tried to give her a re-assuring smile.

The door opened, and Dr. Fredrick walked in. "Henry! So good to see you awake, kiddo."

"Hey Doc." Henry smiled gauntly.

"Easy there, Mister Mills. I'm just going to take some vitals and check you out ok. You relax and let me do the work. No need to worry your mother and Miss Swan."

Regina and Emma moved out of the way, and Emma instantly wrapped an arm around the Mayor's slim waist, feeling her relax into her embrace.

After checking Henry's vitals, throat and wounds, the Doctor lifted the blanket off of Henry's feet.

"I'm going to tickle your feet a little bit Henry. Just to check out your reflexes, ok?"

Henry nodded, and noticed his mother hold her breath staring at his feet. He let out a laugh and groaned in pain from his ribs. Everyone in the room released a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad everyone likes seeing my pain." Henry jested.

"No, kid. Just glad to see those talented kickboxing legs are moving." Emma winked at Henry.

"Me too." Henry said as he winced in pain again.

A nurse came in and made her way to Henry's IV to administer a shot into his line.

"Nurse Rodriguez is giving you a bit of morphine. It's very strong stuff, that'll likely make you very loopy and sleepy. Which is a good thing. Right now, all you need to concentrate on is resting and recuperating. Alright?"

Henry nodded and watched the nurse give him the pain killer.

Dr. Fredrick approached Emma and Regina. "His vitals are strong, his reflexes and breathing are normal. We'll get him in for another CT scan to check out his head injury, but so far so good."

"Thank you so much, Doc." Emma patted the man on his shoulder.

"I can't thank you enough, Dr. Fredrick." Regina shook his hand.

"My pleasure, Miss Mills. You have a strong young man there. We miss seeing him, and you Miss Swan, at the gym." Dr. Fredrick shot Emma a sincere smile, and made his way to the door.

The two women suddenly heard Henry laughing, and turned to see a dazed look on his face.

"Did you know that Doc and his brothers are the seven little dwarves from the story books? He's just shaved his beard, and they don't wear beanies. I wonder if I should grow a beard. But I don't like beanies. They mess up my hair. Do you think Violet would find that sexy? Am I sexy? Why am I asking you two? You're my mom and you're my teacher, and you love each other not men. Men are all stubbly and stupid. Stooooppppidd… hahahaha that's a funny word. Stoooooopid."

Emma and Regina tried and failed to hide their amusement at the obviously high kid.

"I sleepy now." His eyes began to fade, before the shot open again. "Oh my God, does that make me a dwarf too?!"

"No, kid. You're too tall. Go to sleep." Emma told him.

"Damn right I'm too tall." He mumbled as he fell easily back into his pillow fast asleep.

The women smiled in amusement, holding each other tighter to ensure the other that this was real. Henry was awake.

"I think I'll call Sheriff Booth back and give him a rundown of what Henry said." Emma pulled out her phone, but paused from a hand placed gently on her chest, above her heart.

"Thank you, Emma." Regina smiled at her and leaned in for a kiss. "For being here for us."

Emma kissed her back. "It's where I'll always want to be."

* * *

After the call to Sheriff Booth, the couple settled back down on the window seat. Henry continued to mumble things in his drug induced sleep about chocolate and flying animals, amusing them both.

"Do you think it's wise for him to go back to sleep so soon?" Regina bit her lip nervously.

"I think it's more than ok. His body needs to rest." Emma squeezed Regina. "He's okay, Regina. You should get some sleep. Why don't I drive you home? Get you something to eat?"

"Oh I don't think so. Besides Mary Margret brought me a sandwich earlier, when she brought me clothes." Regina started to protest. "I couldn't leave Henry."

"Yes you can, and yes you will." Came a voice from the door.

Mary Margret entered the room with Violet right behind her.

"Hi Miss Mills. Emma." Violet smiled at them. "The nurse just told us. Is it true? Did he really wake up?"

"It sure is, Vi. The doc just gave him some morphine for the pain, and knocked him back out. He said that the kid's vitals are good and strong, though." Emma exclaimed and released Regina so Mary Margret could hug her.

"What a relief." Mary Margret pulled them both into a quick hug instead. "Well if he's doing well, and he's going to be out because of the morphine, I think Emma should definitely take you home so you can get some sleep. Violet can sit with him for a couple of hours. Then I can come relieve her for a couple of hours."

"I…" Regina started to speak, but Mary Margret squinted her eyes in warning.

"Visiting hours are over at nine. That gives you five and half hours to go home and sleep in your own bed, eat some dinner, then come back and spend the night with him. That's IF you can't be persuaded to let me stay the night here instead."

"I couldn't, Mary Margret." Regina almost whispered.

"OK, well then let Emma take you home 'til eight-thirty, then."

Regina looked to Emma and was met with pleading puppy-dog eyes. "OK." She sighed.

"Good." Emma nearly shouted in glee.

Regina walked over to Henry's bedside and kissed his forehead gently. "I'll be right back, sweetheart. I'm so glad you're ok."

"Mommy, can I have hot chocolate." Henry whispered like it was a secret, but didn't open his eyes. "With whip cream and cinnamon-amon-amon-amon…" He fell back asleep.

The women all giggled.

Violet, on the opposite side of the bed, took his hand. "I promise we'll get some hot chocolates at gran's when you're out of here, Henry."

"Mmmm… Violet pretty." He mumbled.

Violet blushed, and turned to the others. "My dad's picking me up at five-thirty for dinner. I brought a book to read to him, so I can stay with him until then."

Emma walked over and hugged her, "Thank you, Violet. I know he'd love for you to be here with him."

Regina followed and hugged her, whispering a quick, "Thank you, dear."

With that, Emma led a still reluctant Regina out of the hospital toward her home.


	15. Chapter 15

Emma drove them in Regina's car back to the Mayor's mansion. They weren't in the car two minutes, before Regina had fallen asleep in her seat.

In the drive, Emma quietly got out of the car and came around to Regina's side to gently wake her. She slowly got out on her own, and Emma grabbed her things and followed her to the door.

The tired woman slipped off her shoes at the foyer closet, and realized Emma was hesitating by the door.

"I wasn't sure if… you know… Did you want me to stay?" Emma asked nervously.

Regina walked over to her and took her things, setting them aside. Wrapping her arms around Emma's neck, she hugged her tightly.

"Would you mind terribly, staying?" Her face was buried in the blonde tresses at Emma's neck, so the woman wouldn't see her insecure features. "I would love it if… you held me while I take a nap?"

Emma wrapped her arms tighter around the woman's waist. "I'd love to."

Regina led them up the stairs to her bedroom. She had changed at the hospital into yoga pants, a tank-top, with a light running sweater. Comfortable enough to sleep in. She climbed onto the bed and curled up on her side.

Emma didn't hesitate to slide in behind her, bringing the blanket at the foot of the bed over the both of them. She kissed Regina's temple and pulled her closer.

The exhausted woman was fast asleep in minutes. Especially with Emma running fingers through her long dark hair. Making sure to rub pressure points as she did so. The motion relaxing a weeks' worth of tension and worry.

Emma stayed awake until she knew for sure Regina was out, and quickly followed her into slumber.

* * *

When Emma woke next, she was alone in the darkened bedroom. Only the light from the en suite letting her see her surroundings. She sniffed the air and heard her stomach rumble loudly.

"Mmmm… Bacon."

Emma stood, stretching her body, then headed toward the kitchen. The smell and sounds of bacon getting stronger. She opened the door, and there was Regina adding bacon to a drying rack already packed with strips.

"Whatch'ya doing there, Madame Mayor?" Emma leaned on the doorway with an amused grin. "To hear Henry tell it, bacon's illegal in this household."

Regina chuckled. "I was going to make him some soft BLTs as a treat for when we go back. Lord knows what hospital food they'll try serving him."

Emma walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist. Hooking her head over a shoulder to look at the thick strips. "Do I get some?"

Regina wickedly teased, "Some bacon, or some of this." She turned and kissed Emma's jaw.

Emma hummed in delight. "Both?"

Regina laughed and pointed with her tongs at the already made sandwiches at the breakfast nook off to the side of the kitchen. She turned off the heat, and untied her apron.

"Oh, no. Please leave it on." Emma placed her hands over Regina's at her waist. She whispered in Regina's ear, "It's kinda sexy."

"Really?" Regina felt arms tighten around her and decided to be a bit wicked. She pushed her hips back into Emma in a sensuous roll. Making the woman behind her groan, flattening her hands against Regina's stomach.

"That's not fair." Emma complained. She moved Regina's hair off her shoulder and pressed her lips to the base of her neck. "Although, I suppose turn-about is fair game."

She kissed and nibbled the spot ever-so gently. Letting her breath cool the heat she created under the surface. Regina's body curled again, this time involuntarily.

Emma hummed in delight feeling the woman coil against her, and continued to kiss her. Moving her hands up and down Regina's sides.

Regina removed the apron and threw it on the counter. Quickly turning around, she pulled Emma in for a deep kiss, holding her close.

"I've missed you." Regina confessed as she continued to kiss her.

"God I've missed you too."

Emma's hands ran patterns up and down Regina's back. Feeling the welcoming responses she was receiving, she let her hands slide down to cup Regina's ass.

Regina let out a yelp of surprise, smiling coquettishly before delving back into their kiss. Permission granted, Emma let her hands roam free.

Regina pulled away from Emma, and trailed her lips across a cheek to her ear, gently tugging on the lobe with her teeth.

"Oh fuck, baby. We gotta stop." Emma said the words, but did not remove the contact.

"I know… We should…" Regina bit down on the flesh below the blonde's ear making Emma groan even louder.

They slowed their movements, Emma's hands still on Regina's ass, and Regina's lips still near her ear.

"Another time?" Emma said more as a promise than a question.

Regina pulled back and kissed her gently. "Yes."

"Let's eat and then get back to the kid." Emma smiled and gave her another quick kiss.

Regina started laughing out loud as she watched Emma walk exaggeratingly uncomfortably toward her sandwich. Stopping only to give a shiver of her body.

* * *

 _Next Morning…_

"That Son-of-a-bitch!" Emma hung up her phone.

"What happened?" Henry asked from his bed. Regina sitting beside him.

"That was Sheriff Booth. Apparently Neal and his crew are denying the whole thing. They're all swearing up and down that they were at the skate park that afternoon. Sounds like their all telling the same cookie-cut, perfectly rehearsed story." Emma sighed heavily in anger, hands on her hips.

"But I told the police it was them. I gave them my statement this morning." Henry's face was reddening.

"It's still your word against theirs, dear. Without any proof or witnesses… that's what it boils down to." Regina's jaw clenched. She was fuming and wanted to scream every profanity she could think of.

"This is shit!" Emma said as she started toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Regina asked.

Emma returned to Regina's side, and took her hands. "I'm going down to the police station. I gave them some video footage from places around town. They had more man power to go through it all. I'm going to see if they've found anything yet."

"OK. Is there anything I can do from here?" Regina wanted to follow the brunette so hard, but was torn about leaving her son's side.

"Mom, go." Henry said adamantly. "They're bringing me meds after lunch. I'm probably going fall asleep again. I'll be ok. Just Go."

Regina looked between her son and Emma. "Are you sure, Henry?"

"Yes, please. Go do what you gotta do."

Regina reached over, kissed his cheek and grabbed her purse. "I love you."

"Love you too, Mom."

* * *

"Hey, Bash."

"Emma-sun. The prodigal Savior has returned."

"No 'Kung-Fu' reenactments today, Bash. I need to know if you found anything on those surveillance videos I gave you."

Bash turned around to give his instructor a snide comeback, when he noticed the mayor and jumped out of his seat. "Madame Mayor!"

"Mister Basher." Regina said quaintly in greeting.

"Bash? The tapes?" Emma pushed.

"Right!" Bash shook his head, but smiled wide. "You're just in time. I found something in the vid behind State Street."

"By City Hall?" Regina asked surprised. City Hall was at least a mile away from the library.

"Yeah. Nice job on the security system by the way, Madame Mayor. The cameras there are top notch. HD CCTV, with night vision capability."

"Well with the break-ins last year, I updated our cameras surrounding the area." Regina excited to see what the man had found.

"Well, you're not going to believe this." Bash typed excitedly on his computer.

He brought up footage of the back alley of City Hall, which met up with the large section of the wooded area behind it. They all looked on for a few moments at nothing but an empty drive, until a rabbit appeared out of the woods.

"A rabbit?" Emma scoffed. "Come on, Bash."

"Wait for it." Bash pointed to the top left corner of the screen.

A group of boys came walking out of the woods. One of them holding his hand wrapped in, what must have been his t-shirt, since he was in a tank top and jeans.

"Gold." Regina said the name full of despise.

The boys huddle like they were talking. Each continuously looking over their shoulders. A few minutes later, a car approaches from off screen and pulls into full view. A skinny suited man comes out, and walks around to the back of the car, opening the trunk.

"Double Gold." Emma sneered.

RMPL Gold begins to give instructions to the boys, who all quickly start stripping their clothes. He's handing them all replacements. Gym clothes by the look of the colors and cut.

"He's helping them cover it up. Their clothes were probably covered in Henry's-" Regina's voice dropped off as angry tears filled her eyes.

Emma ran a supportive hand up and down her girlfriend's back, hugging her side. "That's why Neal was wearing gym clothes at the hospital, and Gold said he was at the skate park."

"There's more. Look." Bash nods toward the screen.

Gold takes out a large trash bag for them all to put their bloody clothes in. After the boys have all changed, they quickly disperse in different directions.

The women smile at each other as they see Gold tie off the bag and walk into the woods.

"He's only gone for about ten-fifteen minutes." Bash points to the side of the car where an injured Neal could be seen crying. "I'm guessing Junior was whining about his arm, so Gold had to dispose of the evidence fast."

"Bash, you are bad-ass, my brother." Emma slapped both hands on his shoulders from behind him.

"Hu-uh, Swan. You can't call me brother until AFTER the initiation. Leroy's rules." Bash winked at her over his shoulder. He reached over and took out a USB from his computer and handed to her. "I copied the footage on there for you. I've already sent a copy to Sheriff Booth, and to the Mayor's office."

"Thank you, Mister Basher." Regina smiled sincerely at him. "Truly."

"No problem, Madame Mayor. Henry's an amazing kid. Anything my brothers and I can do, we are at your service."

"Come on, let's head upstairs to Booth's office. Bash, call your brothers, tell them we'll need some help searching the woods for that bag." Emma motioned for the door, and Regina went out first. Emma turned back to the man at his computer. "I owe you a pint and a game of darts for this, Bash. Thanks again, man."

"No problem, kemosabe." Bash winked at her again. "So, you and the Mayor official?"

Emma beamed. "Yup."

"Leroy owes me fifty bucks." Bash chuckled.

"I… You… We're going to talk about that later." Emma pointed at him in mock anger, then quickly left. "Shy, my ass…"

* * *

Emma and Regina stood at the edge of the woods along with Sheriff Booth and a large group of volunteers. Michael and his brothers were all present and accounted for, along with Mary Margret and David. Even Mr. Morgan had joined them after leaving Violet with Henry.

"Thanks everyone for helping." Sheriff Booth told the group. "We're going to move into teams and spread out through the forest. We're looking for your standard black trash bag full of bloody clothing. We don't believe the perp had enough time to bury it, so we're probably looking for a place it could have easily been stashed. "

"Hey copper." Leroy interrupted him. "How about we save us all some time, and a whole lot of tripping in the forest."

Sheriff Booth looked annoyed. "Leroy, if you're on another bender, you might as well go lay down in the patrol car now."

Leroy looked like he was about to step up to square-off with the Officer. Emma and Michael intervened.

"Whoa, guys." Michael pushed his brother back, and turned to the sheriff. "What Leroy means, is that we sort-of have a secret weapon."

"OK." Emma said calmly, "What's that?"

Michael turned to his little brother, "Go ahead, Jeffy."

Regina and Emma shared worried and confused looks. Jeffy walked over to Leroy's van and opened the sliding back door. He put his fingers in his mouth and gave a loud whistle. A giant tanned bull mastiff slowly jumped out of the car.

"Whoa!" Emma exclaimed. "That dog's a beast."

"No, he's The Beast." Michael said proudly. He joined his little brother, who was holding the leash to the gigantic dog. "Beast here has the best nose in town. Jeffy's been playing hide and seek with him since he was a pup. He basically trained him to be a blood hound."

The dog gave a growl almost as if he had taken offense to the comparison. Jeffy hugged the dog's side and nodded disapprovingly at his brother.

"Sorry. Not a blood hound."

"Do you think it'll work?" Regina asked.

"Worth a try." Emma smiled supportively at dog's owner. "Go for it Jeffy. We believe in you. Over there is where the kids all changed out of their clothes. Maybe he can catch the scent there."

Jeffy smiled big and brought the Beast over to the spot. He leaned down to the dog's face and whisper in his ear. The dog immediately began sniffing, making a few circles before suddenly sneezing.

"What's that mean?" David asked.

"He's just clearing his pallet." Michael laughed.

The dog began to sniff again, this time pausing on one spot. In the next instant he made for the woods in at a brisk pace. The group followed behind and spread out. Looking on the ground as they walked for any evidence they might find.

Not ten minutes into the woods, everyone heard a howl, followed by a loud whistle.

"That's Jeffy." Michael said, and the group ran toward the boy and his dog.

As they approached, they could hear the sound of the near-by river getting louder.

"Shit. What if he tossed it into the river?" Emma exclaimed and ran faster.

"I don't think he had the time to make it this far, do you?" Mary Margret chimed in.

They made their way to Jeffy who was standing by the river's edge, shrugging his shoulders at them.

"Nothing?" Michael asked as they all began looking around, heading toward the water.

"Wait a minute, guys. Look." This time it was Dr. Fredrick who shouted out, pointing out toward a fallen tree down river. Snagged on a branch was something black and shiny sticking out of the water.

"Shit. We gotta get it out. It could be washing away evidence." Emma quickly kicked off her boots and took off her sweater. Shedding her jeans, she was left in nothing but boy shorts and a tank top as she ran into the river.

"Emma, no!" Regina yelled out.

She couldn't stop her. While the river was not terribly wide, the current was strong, and Emma struggled to swim to the other side toward the tree.

The group ran down the river across from her, keeping a watchful eye. Emma was able to grab the bag, and start her way back. The current proved harder to maneuver with the heavy bag held high and out of the water in one hand.

David and Regina ran into the water completely clothed, to help Emma to her feet and lead her toward shore. The three collapsed on the rocks. Regina's arms around a shivering Emma.

David motioned for his wife to hand him his jacket, quickly throwing it at his sister.

"Cover it up, sis. No one wants to see that." David laughed at her.

"Speak for yourself." Leroy guffawed.

"Hey." Regina's warning tone made his eyes dart to hers.

"Sorry." He said quickly and averted his eyes.

"Come on, dear." Regina helped Emma into David's jacket, and helped stuff her wet feet into her boots. She took off her sweater and wrapped it quickly around Emma's waist.

Emma leaned in and whispered, "For your eyes only, anyway." She winked at Regina before being pulled into a kiss.

Regina rubbed Emma's shoulders to keep her warm, "I can't believe you just jumped in there."

"Had to." Emma flashed a shivering dimple before leaning in for another kiss.

"Ahem." David's throat cleared. "Guys. I'd really _NOT_ like to die of hyperthermia before my kid's born. Can we get out of here?"

"You guys go ahead. I'm calling in my team out here to tag all this." Sheriff Booth smiled at them. "You did good, Swan. You sure I couldn't interest you in the Sheriff's department. I bet you can teach us a thing or two."

"No thanks, August. I'm good. But if it's lessons you want. Call me." Emma smiled as she and Regina made their way back with the others.

When they got back to the cars, Emma went up to Jeffy and patted him proudly on the back.

"Thank you so much Jeffy. We wouldn't have found it without your help and the Beast's. I'll make sure to tell Henry."

Jeffy's smile was so big that he looked like he might cry. "Thanks!"

Michael and his brothers all dropped their jaws and Jeffy speaking out loud.

Emma chuckled. "Oh and he said to remind you it's your turn on words with friends, k?"

Jeffy nodded and smiled, taking his dog to the van.

"You guys were awesome today." Emma told the others. "Now get out of here."

The group began to disperse and Emma turned to a waiting Regina holding the car door open for her. She got in and they were off.

* * *

"Hope you didn't mind coming to my place. Just figured its closer, and we need to get out of these wet clothes." Emma led them through her kitchen.

"No, you're right." Regina gave a small shiver.

"Go ahead and jump in the shower. There's some towels already in there, and I'll get you some clothes." Emma nodded toward her bathroom.

"Oh I don't think so. You were in that river longer and you're already starting to pale. You go first." Regina insisted.

Emma shivered. "Ok. I'm freezing, so I won't argue. At least go in my room and change into a robe. That way you're not standing around in wet clothes. There's a big terry cloth one hanging on a hook by my bed."

"OK. What should I do with my clothes?" Regina asked.

"Take them off and give them to me. I'll throw them in my washer." Emma held out her hand.

Regina lifted an amused eyebrow at Emma.

"I mean… once you're in there… you can throw your clothes out… I mean not away, but to me." Emma fumbled over her words, still holding out one hand and slapping her forehead with the other.

"Relax, Miss Swan." Regina smiled wickedly.

She reached for the bottom of her wet camisole and took it off, draping it over Emma's still out-stretched hand, followed by her jeans.

Emma's face was much like that of a goldfish. Her mouth kept opening and closing, unsure of what to say or do, praying she wasn't drooling.

Her eyes took in Regina's beautifully tanned skin standing two feet in front of her in nothing but deep purple satin panties and matching bra.

Regina turned her body, but not her face, in a way that reminded Emma of a runway model's strut and turn. Regina tapped her chin to her shoulder and gave a sly smile, biting on her lower lip, before walking away toward the bedroom half of the loft.

"Suddenly not cold at all." Emma said to the empty room.

Two more garments were thrown onto the floor from out of sight. Emma looked down with a gulp. Picking up the matching under-garments. She headed for her laundry closet, whimpering.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Rating Change. Disclaimer for references of shows and artists that are not mine.

Regina exited the bathroom dressed in the clothes Emma had supplied her. Small running shorts and a faded black Joan-Jett t-shirt that hung off her shoulder. She padded bare-footed through the front half of the apartment.

"Emma?"

"Just a sec." Emma yelled from her room.

Regina turned toward the voice and saw the silhouette of Emma's body against a folded dressing screen in the corner. The light coming through the window ricocheted through the room to cast the detailed shadow of the women standing naked behind the thin screen.

"I just called the hospital to see if Henry was awake." Emma yelled out.

Regina could see that she was rubbing, what she assumed was lotion, onto her legs.

"Oh?" Regina tried to distract her eyes, "And is he? Awake?"

"Nope. He's out. The nurse said he left a message for us, though." Emma rubbed lotion onto her arms. "Apparently the kid said he didn't want visitors until tomorrow."

"What?!" Regina's snapped out of her trance.

"Yup. He's effectively banned us from the hospital for the rest of the afternoon and tonight."

"He can't do that. I'm his mother." Regina began to protest.

"Apparently he can on Doctor's orders." Emma giggled. "Come on, Regina. It's been a long day. He's going to be asleep, and we just had some good progress today. I think we're allowed a night off."

Emma came into view a moment later, dressed in a short red Japanese-style silk robe. Regina couldn't help the giggle that escaped her, seeing the bright red robe with dragons on it.

"What?" Emma said defensively with a smile.

"Nothing, dear. Just taken aback I suppose." Regina sighed as Emma pulled her into a loose hug. "Very 'Lost Girl' of you."

"You know 'Lost Girl?'" Emma beamed.

"Succubus, werewolves, hot fae… why wouldn't I?" Regina arched an eyebrow.

"How do you feel about snuggling up on my couch and watching a couple of episodes?" Emma excited.

Regina tucked her arms tighter around Emma's waist. She could argue her was to seeing her son if she wanted to. But Emma was right. They deserved a night off.

"Alright."

"Yeah?" Emma grinned, moving in for a lingering kiss. "Did I mention you look real hot in my Joan Jett shirt?"

"Shh… Tell no one." Regina kissed Emma's lips. "I DO, give a damn about my bad reputation."

"Huh! She knows Lost Girl and Joan Jett." Emma's dimples deepened. "Just one question."

"What's that, dear?" Regina asked as she moved her lips to Emma's neck.

"Mmmmm… Team Docubus or Valkubus?" Emma bit her own lip as Regina's teeth took a bite of her neck.

"Lauren all the way." Regina said, taking Emma's jaw between her teeth.

"I do believe I've found the perfect woman."

"Yup."

* * *

Emma changed into similar running shorts and a tank top, while Regina made popcorn and grabbed some drinks. They threw down some over-sized pillows onto a blanket on the floor, and cuddled up to watch the show.

Shortly after the third episode, Emma noticed Regina was fast asleep on the pillow beside her. She placed a blanket over the both of them, and Regina immediately moved her head to Emma's shoulder.

It didn't take long for Emma to follow suit and fall asleep too, holding Regina at her side.

* * *

Emma woke first and poked an eye open to look around. The blue screen of her television the only source of light in the darkened loft.

Reaching over for her cell phone, she opened her home app and turned on the lamps at the far side of the room. Then reached for the remote and turned off the television.

Emma looked down, Regina had rotated enough to lay her head on her stomach, facing away. She ran her fingers slowly over soft black hair, and down Regina's shoulder. Emma was smiling in giddy content, repeating the movements while tucking her other hand behind her head.

"How long have we been asleep?"

Emma startled slightly at Regina's sleep-deepened voice. The sexy octave taking her by surprise.

"I think a couple of hours." Emma continued caressing Regina. "Comfortable?"

"Indeed."

Regina chuckled, and the raspy sound and movement against her stomach, made Emma bite her lip.

"I have one complaint, though." Emma said, stopping her caresses.

"What's that, dear?"

"I can't see your beautiful eyes."

Hidden from Emma's view, Regina smiled wider than she can imagine ever having before. The words were so simple and cheesy, yet so endearing.

She rotated, rubbing her cheek against Emma's hard abs, instantly noticed the hardening of muscles and the sharp intake of breath.

"Better?" Regina asked, moving a hand between her head and Emma's stomach.

"Much." Emma said, tucking hair behind Regina's ear. She took the opportunity and ran her fingers across Regina's cheek, her thumb stroking a strong chin.

Regina leaned into the affection, moving the fingers under her head against Emma's abs. She noticed quickly that Emma's breathing had picked up again, and watched as Emma closed her eyes for a moment and to take a deep breath.

"Are you ok?" She asked, worried that Emma now looked a little uncomfortable. Regina sat up on her elbow and rubbed Emma's stomach. "Too much popcorn?"

Emma laughed and moved her hand gently over Regina's on her stomach, stopping her movements.

"No, it's not that…" Emma squeezed the hand in hers, and chuckled. "I do have a very sensitive stomach, but not in a digestive kind of way. More of a… it kind of turns me on… kind of way."

Regina looked from embarrassed eyes, down to her hand still being held captive against Emma's stomach. Emma released Regina's hand to nervously stroke the soft skin of her arm.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I didn't want… I didn't want to get myself going… you know? I'm enjoying just cuddling with you. Being with you. I've missed this… us."

Emma let out an embarrassed growl and moved her free hand over her eyes. Trying impossibly to cover her face and crawl into a hole. She felt Regina move away from her, and feared the woman was preparing to leave.

"I know that sounds super lame, but I-."

When she removed her arm, Regina was sitting up next to her legs, smiling reassuringly at her, and reaching out to cup her face. Emma sat up and moved closer, wrapping her arms around Regina and hooking her head her shoulder.

"I understand, Emma."

Regina hugged her back gently, letting a hand run up and down Emma's back. She felt Emma move to kiss her neck, and melted. The kisses beginning to move up her neck to her jaw.

Emma gave the jaw a playful nibble, receiving a low groan. She remembered a sensitive spot she had discovered while they had been making out in Regina's kitchen.

She moved her lips down to where neck met shoulder, and placed light kisses against its curve. Emma could feel Regina's breathing change as she peppered the spot with a series of small pecks, licks and nibbles.

When Regina felt teeth bite down a bit harder, she nearly wanted to faint. She dug her hands into Emma's hair, encouraged her to continue. The skin of her neck was being teased up one side and down the other. Emma's lips moving to the shoulder that was bared completely by the loose shirt.

Regina moved her torso across Emma's lap, running her hands on Emma's neck. When she couldn't get comfortable enough, she huffed in frustration and moved to her knees.

Smiling seductively, she moved onto Emma, making herself comfortable on her girlfriend's legs. Throwing her arms languidly over Emma's shoulders, she giggled at the loud whimper she heard.

Emma didn't know what to do with herself. Her hands were trembling inches from Regina's thighs. Like she was afraid touching Regina would make her disappear.

Regina cupped Emma's face, bringing her wide eyes up to meet her own. She stroked her cheeks softly, with a reassuring smile until she felt Emma calmly drop her hands.

She tucked Emma's hair behind her ears, realizing she was going to have to be forward in order for the blond to relax enough for what she really wanted.

"Hi." Regina bit her lip making the decision.

"Hey." Emma flashed Regina's favorite goofy happy smile. "I'm sorry if I'm getting carried-"

Regina sat up and stripped the loose shirt off her body, throwing it aside.

"-away." Emma's eyes flew to the gorgeous breasts revealed to her.

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and pressed their lips together. Emma hands instantly tightened around Regina's hips and sides, reveling in the soft flawless skin that she was given clear permission to enjoy.

Her thumbs kept snaking up the front of Regina's torso, until they brushed the sides of her beasts. When Emma felt a tongue tease her lips and enter her mouth, she slid her palms completely over Regina's breasts, giving them a firm squeeze. Regina's body curled hard against Emma's hands and body.

Hands slowly moved back down Regina's sides to her ass. The thin material of the running shorts their only barrier. Regina whimpered loudly, moving closer to rotate her hips harder against Emma.

On one rotation, Emma tucked her hands under the waistband of the shorts and squeezed Regina harder against her.

"Oh, Emma." Regina groaned.

Emma moved her lips down Regina's neck and bit down as she squeezed her hands again, rubbing Regina against her stomach. Regina reached down to tuck her hands under Emma's tank top, raking her nails down hard toned muscles.

"God, you have no idea what these abs have been doing to me." Regina confessed at Emma's moan.

"Probably the same thing your gorgeous ass has been doing to me." Emma said lifting her arms so Regina could quickly pull her tank top over her head.

She pushed Emma down onto the pillows. It was her turn to appreciate her girlfriend's naked breasts. Her hands followed her eyes over Emma's body. Rubbing shoulders, down arms, up her stomach and to her breasts.

Regina moved her body faster against Emma's hips and stomach as her hands squeeze and pinch Emma's nipples, teasing their sensitivity.

"You can go a little harder…" Emma almost whispered, her eyes closed tight.

Emma gasped loudly when she felt hair tickling her chest and a warm mouth cover her right breast. Regina pinched the hardening nipple between her teeth, and she let her hands caress the skin of the hard stomach under her.

Emma's hand moved behind Regina's head, massaging her nape and encouraging her to move to the other breast too. Regina happily obliged, biting and teasing her left nipple.

Emma's body moved against the lips and hands moving down her chest to her stomach. Regina traced the lines of Emma's muscles with her tongue, feeling her body shiver.

"Fuck, baby." Emma was so close to coming just from the teasing to her abs.

When Regina reached the skin between Emma's belly button and the hem of the running shorts, she bit down hard, but not painfully-so. She was rewarded by a noise between a scream and a growl. Emma's hips launching a foot off the ground.

"Oh, no you don't." Regina said in a teasing growl, pushing Emma's hips back down. "I'm just getting started."

She moved her hands to massage Emma's thighs, and continued to kiss and nibble along the hem line of her shorts. She moved her hands up strong thighs, tucking them under the bottom of the shorts. Her thumbs rubbing against the sides of Emma's mound.

"Please, baby… Take them off." Emma was no longer in control of her body's reactions. It was as if there were bolts of electricity sending small shocks through every limb.

Regina removed her hands, only to begin pulling the material down Emma's strong legs.

"Good God, more muscles." Regina bit her lip. Emma chuckled and opened her eyes to look at her.

Regina took in her now fully naked girlfriend on display for her, as she knelt between her strong muscled legs.

"You're so beautiful, Emma." Regina said sincerely, and Emma's dimples deepened.

Regina let her eyes fall down to Emma's small strip of hair leading to her goal. She moved up her body to kiss her hard. Running her right hand down Emma's thigh, and moaning at the wetness she found.

She moved her fingers through wet lips and slowly stroked Emma's hard clit. Squeezing it between two fingers, moving faster and faster. Emma's eyes shut again as she pulled away from the kiss to bite her lip to keep from screaming.

"Emma." Regina got her attention and Emma tried to focus her eyes on her. "Let go, sweetheart. You can be loud if you feel like it." She moved her hand harder against Emma's clit. "I want to hear you. I want to know what I'm doing to you."

Emma let out a loud sigh, nodding her head in understanding.

"Tell me, Emma." Regina's voice returned to that seductive growl, biting Emma's neck, doubled her excitement and the volume of her moans.

"Yes, baby. Yes." Emma panted.

Emma pulled Regina's lips to hers, deepening their kiss when she felt Regina enter her with two fingers, keeping her thumb on a swollen clit.

"Fuuuuuccckkkk!" Emma screamed and moved her hips in time with Regina's fingers.

Regina maneuvered her body down between Emma's thighs, throwing a leg over her shoulder. Emma squeaked in excitement when she felt a thumb replaced with lips wrapping around her clit. A warm tongue beginning to flick and press firmly against it.

Emma couldn't focus on more than one feeling at a time. Between the tongue on her clit, the fingers fucking her, and the soft hand running patterns on her stomach and occasionally pinching her nipples; Emma came screaming within minutes.

Regina had every intention of getting one more from Emma, but felt insistent hands on her shoulders moving her away. Laughing and stopping her movements, she gently removed her fingers, licking them clean before kissing her way up Emma's torso.

She tucked her body into the crook of Emma's arm, and waited for her body to relax. Emma moved them side-by-side and held her closely. Running her hand up and down Regina's soft hip. Cupping the back of her thigh, she urged Regina closer by draping the tanned thigh over her hip and running her hand down to Regina's ass.

They kissed languidly as Emma urged Regina to sit on her again, except this time Emma's hands grasped hips and signaled her to move higher.

Regina instantly moved up Emma's body, stopped only briefly so Emma could suck on each of her breasts. Emma's hands squeezing them and rubbing her cheeks against their softness.

Regina loved the attention but quickly moved her nipples away from the eager mouth, smiling wickedly at the women under her. Emma's lips curled to one side, and she began to shimmy down under Regina's body.

Regina found a comfortable position straddling Emma's head between her legs, while Emma's hands wrapped around her thighs, caressing them.

Emma pulled her down onto her mouth. The gorgeous body above her bowing at the waist at the strokes of the talented tongue licking through her lips to her clit.

"Emmmaaaa…" Regina groaned.

Emma's hands ran up and down her back, while her tongue moved lower and inside of Regina. Regina growled out loud when she felt the tongue replaced by two fingers entering her.

"Yes!" Regina's body fell forward onto her hands and she began moving her hips in time with Emma's thrusts, riding her face.

Emma couldn't describe the beautiful, throaty, deep noises coming from the woman sitting on her face, ridding her fingers. It turned her on to no end.

"Emma…" Regina repeated her girlfriend's name like it was the only word she knew how to say.

Regina's fingers tightened in blonde hair, pulling Emma's mouth even closer to her hard clit. Emma swore she was going to lose a patch of hair as she vibrated her tongue over it and fucked her faster.

Regina's body tightened as she came undone and fell forward onto the pillows above Emma. Emma gently pulled out of Regina, moving them both back into comfortable position on the pillows, and pulling the blanket back over them.

Their lips met for soft engaging kisses as they snuggled in close together. Emma on her back, with Regina's head on her chest and an arm across her stomach.

"We'd probably be more comfortable in my bed." Emma said once she felt Regina's body began to relax.

"Mmmm… But that's all the way over there and I can't feel my body anymore." Regina grumbled.

Emma laughed and pulled her in tighter. "I could carry you."

"Mmmm… although that would no doubt fulfill another fantasy of mine where you are concerned. I don't think you could lift me from the ground, darling." Regina snuggled into Emma's neck.

"Oh yeah?"

Emma moved quickly, and before Regina realized what was happening, she was being hoisted into Emma's arms, blanket and all. Emma kissed her shoulder and carried her through the loft to her bed. Setting her down gently at the end, Emma moved to pull the covers down.

Throwing some of the pillows onto the floor. She motioned for her to get in. Regina got under the covers and scooted over for Emma to follow her.

"How was that?" Emma asked as she spooned Regina from behind.

"Mmmm… I don't quiet feel like Debra Winger, as we are both naked, but it was impressive." Regina laughed.

"Mental note to rent a naval uniform and surprise you at work." Emma kissed Regina's shoulder.

"Oh God." Regina continued to laugh as they moved closer still to one another.

"So… that was nice." Emma giggled.

"I do believe that was more than nice, Miss Swan." Regina huffed. "You were remarkable."

"See. I told you. Mad skills." Emma was enjoying making her girl laugh in their afterglow. She heard Regina yawn. "Get some sleep, baby."

Regina hummed, "Goodnight, Emma."

"Night 'Gina."

* * *

"Mmmmm…. Bacon." Emma woke up to the smell of bacon in the air again.

She sat up in bed and stretched her sore naked body. She could feel every muscle that had been stressed upon the night before, and then again during the wee hours of the morning. She felt amazing.

Looking toward her kitchen, she heard the sounds of humming, and pans moving around. Slowly standing, she walked over to the other side of her loft.

There was a spread of bacon, toast, berries and coffee on her kitchen counter. Regina had just pulled eggs out of the refrigerator when Emma joined her.

"Good morning, darl…" Regina was about to greet her girlfriend when she noticed the woman had entered the kitchen without a stitch of clothing on.

"Good morning to you." Emma smiled brightly and walked to engulf Regina in a hug.

Regina had thrown on the Joan-Jett shirt she borrowed the night before, but had gone without the running shorts.

"You're naked." Regina stated in a seductive growl. Enjoying the feel of Emma's hands against her backside, and lips against her neck.

"That I am." Emma kissed the bare shoulder and took a nibble. "The question is why you aren't?"

Regina laughed and leaned further into her girlfriend's body. Emma brought her hands up under the shirt to Regina's breasts and massaged them.

"Leave the bacon. Come back to bed with me." Emma tried coaxing her.

"But you love bacon." Regina gasped as her nipples were pinched.

"I can think of something else I enjoy more." Emma began pulling them back toward her bed.

"Emma…" Regina stopped them reluctantly.

Emma looked at the clock on her oven and knew instantly the reason Regina was already awake, and hesitating to return to the bedroom.

"Babe, visiting hours don't start for another two, two and half hours. That gives us more than enough time to eat breakfast, get dressed, have some more sex, then get back to Henry… not necessarily in that order." Emma wiggled her eye brows at Regina.

Regina looked over at the clock, and bit her lip. "I have no clothes here."

"You can borrow some of mine." Emma said simply, taking steps backwards, pulling Regina by her finger tips.

She paused to let Regina think about it for another moment. Regina lifted her shirt over her head, and walked past Emma toward the room.

"Coming?"

"Not yet!" Emma ran after her, making Regina squeal in fun and run away toward the bed.


	17. Chapter 17

The couple walked through the entrance of the hospital thirty minutes after visiting hours had started. They walked by the nurses station and a few of the nurses were taken aback by the sunny disposition of their town's Mayor.

The hardened woman had always been stern and demanding. The women before them was smiling and biding them all a good morning.

The nurses all looked on in wild confusion until the couple had passed and they noticed their linked hands. A look of realization came over, and they were happy for them.

Emma and Regina reached Henry's door and entered without knocking. Both freezing at the sight of Violet sitting on Henry's bed and the two engaged in a kiss.

While Regina stood in shock with her mouth hanging open, Emma cleared her throat with a laugh. The two teenagers sprang apart. Violet jumping off the bed.

"Mom?! Emma?! Hi!" Henry fumbled.

"Good morning. Miss Mills. Emma." Violet blushed, but stayed standing next to the bed, holding Henry's hand.

"Good morning you two." Emma had an amused look on her face as she entered further into the room, pulling her still stunned girlfriend in behind her. She turned her back to the teenagers and gave Regina a 'Be cool' look. Watching her as she took a deep breath.

"Good morning, dears." Regina plastered as sincere a smile as she could and greeted them. "Did you get some rest, Henry?"

Henry looked a little shocked between Emma and his mother. Expecting a blow up from his mom at being caught kissing Violet, he wasn't sure what this cool demeanor meant.

"Yeah. They gave me my nighttime meds after dinner at five and I was out 'til about seven this morning. I asked Doc about cutting back on the day pain meds though. They make my head too fuzzy. The nighttime stuff is just so I don't hurt myself in my sleep."

Emma sat by his feet and squeezed his leg. "That's good, Hen. The faster you ween off the pain meds the better. Now we'll have to start you in on some PT when you're healed enough."

"He did great this morning. He can see more out of his eye, and as you can see the changed his head dressing to a smaller one." Violet beamed at Henry. "Doc recommended he try walking around this floor a bit, since he was able to sit up on his own. So we walked down the hall, and around the nurse's station and back."

"That's great, dear." Regina leaned down and kissed his forehead.

Henry took in his mother's appearance. "Mom, what are you wearing?"

Regina had borrowed a green silk shirt and a pair of tight blue jeans from Emma.

"I don't think I've ever seen you in jeans before you went horseback riding." Henry looked up to his mother's face and noticed a blush crawl up her neck. He looked at Emma and noticed a similar reddened smile. He looked to Violet, who looked amused at the embarrassed older couple.

"Well, kid. Something big happened yesterday. It's kind of wild actually." Emma began to explain, but was confused to see Henry put his fingers in his ears, chanting loudly. Laughing aloud, she shook his leg to get his attention. "Calm down. It's not what you think."

Henry took his hands away and looked at them. "Okay, cause ew."

"Hey, no judgement from the kid we just caught making out in his hospital room." Regina pointed a finger at him, but smiled behind her sternness. Making Henry laugh with her.

"No kid. We found the evidence we need to put Neal, his cronies, AND Rumple away. And I don't mean out of school or suspended either. I'm talking possible jail time." Emma said sincerely.

Henry's smile turned to one of disbelief. "What?"

Emma and Regina took turns explaining the events of the day before, and how it ended with both of them in the river.

"You swam across the river?!" Violet said in shock.

"Emma, I don't know what to say…" Henry looked at her in admiration.

"Anytime, Henry."

"No, Emma. I'm serious. You've gone above and beyond for me. I can't believe you got those fools on camera. And then jumping into the water like that…" Henry reached down and squeezed Emma's hand. "You're awesome."

Emma laughed lightly through the happy tears falling from her eyes at the kid's admiration. She winked at him, "We already knew I was awesome, Kid."

The four shared a laugh. Regina sat next to Henry and hugged his shoulders, beaming proudly at Emma.

"Well, now all we have to do is wait for Booth to do his thing and make the official arrests." At the same time, Emma's phone rang. "Speak of the devil. I'll be right back." She kissed Regina before walking slightly away.

"She's ok, though?" Henry asked his mother, motioning toward Emma.

Regina moved to sit next to his knees, facing him and Violet. "Yes, dear. Emma was amazing yesterday. Getting the video footage from around town was something I would never have thought of. Jumping into that river to get the evidence was insane! But in the long run, she was fine and we have something that may help us immensely."

"Vi told me about the blackout while I was sleeping, by the way. I'm glad you weren't an idiot for too long." Henry gave his mom a crooked smile that she returned in slight shame. "But you two are ok?"

Regina blushed again and smiled but did not meet her son's eyes. "Yes."

"Good. Cause that hickey on your neck made it wicked-obvious." He said teasing, and laughed at his mother's horrified expression.

Regina's hand instantly went to the spot she thought she had covered well enough with foundation before they left. Before either could say anything, they heard Emma hang up her phone. She came back to stand by Regina, and wrapped an arm across her shoulders.

"That was August. He has warrants for Rumple and Neal, as well as each member of the crew that attacked Henry."

Regina breathed out a sigh of relief. "Really?"

"Yup. He's gathering his men to make the arrests as we speak. Seems that the trash bag Gold threw the kid's clothing in, perfectly preserved everything inside. The branch it snagged on kept it above water, so only a little bit got in. He said the clothing were all mostly dry. Neal's boots were in there too." Emma wrapped her arm tighter around Regina.

"So it's over." Henry said as more of a statement rather than a question.

"For the most part, yes. You might have to testify in court, though, Henry. Knowing Gold, he'll have an overly-priced defense team." Regina said.

"I'll be there." Henry said sternly.

The group turned toward the door to see Dr. Fredrick walk in. "Good morning everyone."

"Dr. Fredrick." Regina greeted him. "How's Henry doing?"

"He is doing amazing, Madame Mayor. Best case scenario all around. His last head CT scan showed that his head, all in all, is healing as well as we could have hope for. No bleeding or deep trauma. He'll still need to be monitored for a couple of weeks, for headaches, blurred vision, and nausea. The fact that he was able to walk without any vertigo is a good sign."

"Thank God." Regina visibly relaxed.

"Indeed. His wrist sprain has lessened, and I've given him a smaller brace to keep on. His x-rays also showed me his cheek bone won't need surgery like we originally thought. It is fractured but should heal over time. The x-ray of his ribs showed that they were more a series of re-fractures to the previous injuries he received a while back."

"So they weren't broken?" Henry asked, a bit shocked.

"Oh, it was pretty close, Henry. But I must say that the added muscle mass you've gained recently helped protect your body from more serious injury, immensely."

Henry smiled, puffing his chest proudly. The women all hid their eye rolls.

"So, although your ribs will take a little longer than your other injuries, they'll all heal with some physical therapy and rest. I'm sure Miss Swan can assist you in the PT?" Doc asked Emma.

"You go that right." Emma smiled at Henry.

"Perfect. Well, then I don't foresee any complications, AND I do have some important news… you, my dear boy, can go home."

"What?!" all four bodies exclaimed.

Doc laughed. "I assure you all that between his semi-coma and his recovery time after, Henry's healing is advancing exactly as it should. He doesn't need round the clock surveillance anymore, and he doesn't seem to need heavy pain medication anymore. I'm sure he has more than enough support to heal at home where he'll be comfortable."

"I can go home?!" Henry was excited.

"Yes you can. I want to see you in a week to check on your head and your ribs. Keep your ribs wrapped until then. You can take it off to shower, just be careful with them and the stiches on your head. I'll send you home with some care instructions and prescriptions for pain medicine."

"Do I really need them?" Henry asked.

"Yes. I'm happy you've been needing them less and less, but I still want you to have them on hand. Better to have them and not need them than the other way around. Take them at night, at least for a couple more days. But if you're having a bad day, or hurting more than usual, you take them. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Henry answered right away.

"OK. I'll get the paperwork out of the way and he's all yours Madame Mayor."

"Dr. Fredrick. Regina, please. You've earned it." Regina smiled with a laugh.

"Regina." Doc shook her hand with a large smile, and left.

* * *

The four walked into the mansion a few hours later. Violet carried Henry's things and had a hand on him at all times. They followed him into the living room and settled him on the couch recliner.

"I'm going to go get started on dinner." Regina looked to her son, wanting to go make dinner, but not ready to leave his side now that he was home.

Henry chuckled. "Thanks, mom. You gonna hang out with us Emma?"

"I will if your mom agrees to sit down and let us order a pizza instead." Emma shot Regina a smile. "Come on. I know you don't leave him now that he's home."

Regina shifted in place and looked at them all. She had not stopped smiling since she was told Henry could go home. And the thought of sitting and enjoying time with him was much more appealing.

"Alright." Regina said and the other three cheered. "Would you all like something to drink?"

Henry was excited his mother was cutting loose. "I'll take a soda."

"Me too, please." Violet asked.

"I'll come help you." Emma moved to follow Regina into the kitchen. She yelled over her shoulder, "No making out while we're in the kitchen! We'll know."

"Emma!" Henry groaned as Violet laughed.

Once in the kitchen, Regina went about pulling drinks and snacks.

"You okay there, Regina." Emma asked as she leaned on the kitchen island.

"I am." Regina paused what she was doing and took a deep breath. "For once in, God knows how long, things are right. My son is home. I have a wonderful girlfriend who's helped me out in ways I can't even begin to describe. I am… content."

"Content?" Emma went to Regina, pulling her into her arms. "Is that all?"

Emma kissed Regina soundly. Deepening it only slightly to tease the woman's body.

"Okay, so maybe more than content. I'm happy." Regina's breath hitched when she felt her ear sucked into Emma's mouth. "Pleased… Secure… Overjoyed… ecstatic…"

"Ecstatic. There we go." Emma released her completely and walked toward the fridge.

"You stopped." Regina half wined.

"Well, the kids are in the other room, and I'm hungry. But once he's asleep, I'll be turning that ecstatic into completely satisfied." Emma winked at her.

Regina sighed deeply and shook out her body to get its attention back on track. Emma laughed with her as they went about ordering dinner, and getting the snacks ready.

* * *

After the four of them ate dinner, they sat down for a movie. They made Henry comfortable with his feet propped up on the recliner. Violet at his side with her feet curled under her, holding his hand. Unable to cuddle closer because of his ribs.

Emma and Regina sat on the other couch. Emma against the corner, with Regina reclined in her arms. They enjoyed watching a movie of Henry's choice, before having to say goodbye to Violet when her dad came to pick her up.

"It's good to see you on your feet, and at home, Henry." Mr. Morgan patted Henry's arm lightly, before turning to Regina. "By the way, I saw Gold and his son, as well as some of the other wrestlers, get arrested today. They caught the whole group together at Gran's. It was a sight to see, I tell you." He gave a bear of a laugh.

"I would have loved to have seen that." Henry exclaimed.

"Turn on the news tonight. There were local news vans everywhere. Gold's kid was crying and wailing hysterically. It was pretty funny." Mr. Morgan chuckled. "Anyway, we got to get going, but if you all need anything, please don't hesitate to call."

"Thanks, John." Emma shook the man's hand firmly, followed by Regina and Henry.

Violet kissed Henry's cheek. "Goodnight, Henry."

"Night." Henry smiled and closed the door behind them.

He stared out the window after Violet until he heard kissing noises behind him. He turned to see Emma making an exaggerated kissing face at him.

"Watch it hickey monster." Henry shot at her and laughed when both women blushed. He walk passed them. "I think I'm going to attempt a shower. Get this hospital grime off me and wash my hair."

"I'll walk you up the stairs." Emma said. Henry looked like was going to protest, but Emma put up a hand to stop him. Her eyes pointed at his mother. "Just as a precaution. I know you're doing ok walking around and standing, but come on. Do it for me."

Henry saw Regina's worried expression and didn't push back. "Yeah. Okay."

"I'm going to make some tea." Regina said and awarded Emma with a kiss on her cheek for not letting Henry argue.

Henry and Emma made their way slowly up the stairs.

"You know I could do this on my own, right?" Henry said.

"I know. But I don't want you getting dizzy, and cracking your skull again. Neither one of us would ever see the light of day again. Your mom would have us wrapped in bubble wrap."

Henry chuckled as they reached the top landing.

"Okay, kid. Watch those ribs. Reaching above your head's gonna hurt like crazy. Try small amounts then relax, okay?"

"Got it." Henry nodded. "Thanks Emma. What time do you want to do PT tomorrow?"

"We'll see how the nighttime meds go. If you're groggy in the morning, wait a little while to get up. I'll check on you at seven, and if you're up, you're up. Okay?"

"Okay." Henry headed for his room and Emma headed back downstairs where Regina met her.

Emma hugged Regina's side and led them back into the living room, where they settled back on the couch. Emma played with Regina's hair as she leaned against her chest.

"Emma?"

"Hmm?" Emma kissed the crown of dark hair.

"Are you planning on going back home tonight?" Regina asked softly.

"I don't want to." Emma said with a little laugh. "I am highly addicted to you now Regina Mills."

Regina laughed. "Addicted? Do I have to worry about you becoming stalker material?"

Emma began breathing heavily and exaggerated. "Oh, Miss Mills… I love your bedroom furniture… I look in your window every night… that noise you hear around two in the morning? It's me staring at you from your window ledge."

Regina was laughing hard at Emma's attempted creepiness.

"I used your toothbrush and made a doll out of the hair I stole from your brush."

Regina was crying laughing.

"My closet is a shrine to the beauty that is! Regina Mills."

Emma moved to her knee on the floor.

"Miss Regina Mills. I know we don't know each other very well and you've never seen my arrest records or porn history, but will you marry me!"

Regina sat up and cupped her girlfriend's face. "You. Are. A. Goof."

"Yeah but that's why you love me." Emma smiled, not thinking of what she had just said. When Regina's expression changed, Emma's eyes went wide at the seriousness that took her over.

"I do." Regina said softly, as she began to smile.

Emma's brow creased. "What?"

Regina tucked blonde hair behind Emma's ears and returned her hands to her cheeks.

"I love you, Emma." Regina looked so entirely vulnerable that it took Emma's breath away along with her words.

"You do?" Emma smiled brightly, dimples as deep as they could go. Regina nodded and began smiling as well, tears in her eyes.

"Is it crazy fast? Absolutely. Does it scare me? More than anything. But, you've woven yourself into my life completely, and at no time did I feel that it was forced or one sided. You've watched out for me and Henry in ways that no one on this earth has ever done. Other than maybe Mary Margret."

"Again, I feel like I should be jealous of Mighty Mouse for some reason, but I can't." Emma kid.

"And once again, Miss Swan. I do not like short pixie haired women." She seductively stared at Emma's lips. "I love a taller toned blonde that had me screaming her name repeatedly last night."

She saw Emma take a shaky breath and looked up into her eyes, staring intently at her.

"I love you, Emma."

"Good." Emma smiled. "Cause I've fallen completely head over heels, sonnets and poems, roses and chocolates, carved initials in a tree, writings in the sky, in love with you."

Regina laughed and pulled her into a deep kiss. Emma returned to the couch at Regina's side and moved as close as she could. One hand rubbing Regina's back, and the other hand messaging her thigh.

Regina pulled away and moved to sit on Emma's legs, straddling her hips. Emma hummed in delight, at what seemed to be Regina's favorite spot. Remembering the feel of Regina grinding against her abs. She moved hands to Regina's ass and coaxed her closer with her hands and eager lips.

"Mom!"

Henry shouted from upstairs. The women sprang their lips apart.

"Just letting you guys know shower was successful. I'm taking a night pill and going to bed, so Goodnight you two."

"Goodnight dear! Did you need anything from down here? Some water?" Regina yelled out, still not moving from Emma's lap.

"Nope. I got it covered. Night, Emma!"

"Night, kid!" Emma yelled out. They heard his bedroom door close. "He knew."

Regina nodded and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck. "Especially because he knows I hate yelling through the house."

"We could have gone to him." Emma laughed, beginning to rub Regina's thighs with harder strokes.

"But then I would have had to move off your lap." Regina began moving her hips harder against Emma. "And I don't want to… yet." She moved her lips to Emma's neck and began kissing and nibbling her pulse point. Their bodies rocking against each other.

Emma stood up, keeping Regina's legs wrapped around her, and holding her weight by the hands on her ass. She knew how much it turned Regina on to be held completely in her arms.

Regina tightened her legs around Emma's waist and deepened their kiss. Emma turned and gently laid her on the couch, crawling up over her.

She moaned loudly when she felt Emma's torso press between her legs. The friction from their tight jeans, making her wetter with each thrust. Emma made quick work of unbuttoning her green blouse that Regina still wore.

"God, I love front clasps." Emma said as she snapped her fingers, and the bra Regina wore came undone.

Regina's back arched when teeth bit down on her right nipple. "You do seem to have a talent with them."

Emma hummed against Regina's chest, kissing and nibbling her way to the left breast. "You should see what I can do with your underwear."

"Really?" Regina arched her eyebrows. "Like what?"

Emma sat up on her knees and reached down to unbutton the woman's jeans. She took her time, massaging Regina's thighs, shimming the tight jeans down her hips.

She moved back to kiss Regina, sliding a hand down the front of her jeans and over silky underwear. Emma gave her short hard kisses, mimicking the moves with the hand down Regina's pants, then moving lower.

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck, hooking her head over a shoulder. She felt the material that stretched between her legs bunched up between Emma's fingers, and moved between her lips.

She released a surprised "Oh!" when the seam moved back and forth over her hard clit. She found the flicking of the material was the perfect pressure to make her wetter. She flexed her hips harder against the material as Emma continued to move it back and forth.

"Emma…" Regina bit the earlobe in front of her lips. "As impressive as that is, and as wonderful as that feels… I need more, sweetheart."

"Mmmm… sweetheart. I like that." Emma pulled her hands away to Regina's brief disappointment. The groan turned into a yelp of surprise, as her jeans were quickly discarded.

Emma returned to nibble her way down Regina's stomach, covering Regina's pussy through the material of her undies, with her mouth. She took hold of the waistband between her teeth, pulling them down and off of her.

Regina had no time to react as she was moved into a seated position, with her hips near the end of her seat. Her legs were thrown over shoulders, and an eager mouth covered her pussy.

"Ohh… Emma…" She ran fingers into soft blonde hair.

Emma's hands ran up and down Regina's torso as she took her clit gently between her teeth, flicking it with her tongue.

Regina's hips could not stay still between Emma's tongue and the fingers pinching her nipples. She crossed her ankles behind Emma's back and her whole body moved against her head.

Emma brought one of her hands to Regina's soaked lips, teasing before slowly entering her with one finger, followed by another. Regina's thrusts became erratic. Emma could feel the legs behind her, pulling her closer.

She pulled Regina's clit harder in her mouth and began vibrating her tongue faster against it. Turning her fingers upwards and searching for the spot she knew would send Regina over the edge.

Emma felt the hands in her hair tighten to keep her head still, while Regina controlled the thrusts against her. Knowing Regina was close, Emma thrusted harder until she felt and tasted the woman explode.

Emma laughed as she felt the hands in her hair quickly push her head away. Regina collapsed onto the couch, and Emma gently removed her fingers. Taking the time to lick each one dry.

When Regina calmed she turned to Emma. "Oh, dear."

"What?" Emma asked with a cocky smile.

"I seemed to have ruined your shirt." Regina smiled coquettishly. "Perhaps you better take it off."

Emma smiled wickedly, and moved to quickly take off the soiled shirt.


	18. Chapter 18

"OK, that's good. Slowly moved your elbows up at your sides. Good." Emma watched Henry gently lift his elbows. "Remember your breathing. Now move them toward each other. And down to your sides."

Emma led Henry slowly through the exercises out in the mansion's backyard. After spending all that time in the hospital, Emma thought it beneficial to do his PT in the fresh air. The last few days have been good to them, and they've had a warm sun with a soft breeze.

"OK, you know the moves by now. Go ahead and keep going alternating through all of them. Remember this is just a stretch. Don't push yourself. That part will come later. I'm going to go grab us some waters."

"OK." Henry continued the movements on his own.

When Emma entered the kitchen, she smiled in amusement. Regina was seated at the end of the kitchen island looking at her laptop. She had a cup of tea in one hand, a red sharpie in the other, and large framed glasses on her face.

"Hello Librarian Regina. I didn't know your model came in sexy nerd." Emma went to her side and kissed her.

Regina took off her glasses with a laugh and a roll of her eyes. "They're only reading glasses."

"Even hotter. Quick, say a big word." Emma begged, wrapping her arms around Regina.

"Quantophrenia." Regina said in a husky voice, then bit the corner of her lip.

"I bet you love that." Emma smiled at her and leaned toward her lips. "Nerd." She gave kissed her a couple of times, then walked away to get the waters.

"How's Henry doing?" Regina's brow furrowed slightly in worry.

"He's doing good. We're just sticking to breathing exercises and light stretches right now. Nothing too strenuous, I promise." Emma reassured her girlfriend.

"Thank you." Regina put her glasses back on as Emma was about to leave.

"Oh, and babe?" Regina looked up as Emma winked at her. "Bring those to bed tonight."

Emma heard her name in a warning tone from the other side of the back door. When she reached Henry, she could tell the kid was trying to hide a wince.

"I just promised your mother that you weren't doing anything strenuous. Don't make a liar out of me. What'd you do?" Emma placed the waters down.

"I think I lifted too high." Henry breathed deeply. "I'm ok now. Just a brief shot of pain."

"Alright, let me take a look at your wrapping."

Henry unbuttoned his shirt. Button-ups seemed to have been the easier choice to take off and on in his injured state. Emma checked the position of the Velcro wrap and made some adjustments.

"Alright, that looks good. Between the meditation breathing and those stretches, I think we're done for the day." Emma patted his back gently as Henry buttoned back up.

"Thanks." Henry hesitated. "Hey, Emma, can I ask you a big favor?"

"Sure." Emma handed him his water.

"Between the hospital and the last couple of days cooped up here, I haven't seen the outside world in almost three weeks. I kinda wanted to go out with Violet tonight, but…"

"Your mom will have a cow." Emma chuckled. "Let me guess. You want me to talk to her."

"Would you?!"

Henry gave Emma a practice pout that she knew must have worked wonders on the kid's mother when he was younger. She bet he could even add a tear if he wanted to.

"I don't know, kid."

Henry knew he was asking a lot, but decided to go for broke. "Come on. Don't tell me you guys wouldn't want some time to yourselves too?"

"You're evil, kid." Emma reached over and ruffled his hair. "Alright, I'll go talk to her."

"You're the best, Em."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

They headed in the house, and Henry headed upstairs for his silent meditation. Emma watched him climb the stairs, before coming back to the kitchen. This time Regina had her glasses in her hand, and the tip end between her teeth. Her face scrunched in concentration.

"You're killing me, babe." Emma leaned on the island next to her.

Regina laughed at her and put her glasses down. "Are you two all done?"

"Yeah, He's heading upstairs for his meditation. He's still pulling a bit, but he's doing great." Emma cupped Regina's cheek. "Hey beautiful."

Regina enveloped Emma in her arms, pulling her body between her legs as she sat on the high stool.

"What is it?" Regina asked with a smirk.

"What?" Emma asked innocently.

"You have the same mischief in your eyes that Henry gets when he wants something he knows I'll say no to."

Emma's jaw dropped. "How in the hell did you guess that?"

Regina laughed and kissed Emma. "I'm the mother. I know. What's up?"

"Henry's going a little stir-crazy… and honestly, so am I." Emma kissed her. "He wants to know if he can go out with Violet tonight."

Regina hummed against Emma's lips. "And what do you think?"

Emma pulled back to look at Regina. "You're asking me?"

Regina shrugged her shoulders. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well… You're his mother. Isn't it your choice?" Emma asked carefully.

"True, but I value your opinion in his on-going care. You're in charge of his physical therapy. And, more importantly," Regina smiled and leaned in for a kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too." Emma smiled, "I think we should let them go out. Maybe you and I can drop them off at the movies… go by my place."

"Your place? Why do you need to go home?" Regina looked worried

Emma kissed her soundly, with a small laughed. "Because I need more clean underwear, babe."

"Oh." Regina sighed in relief. "I thought, maybe…"

"Maybe I wanted to go home and not spend another night with you?" Emma began rubbing Regina's thighs.

Regina nodded shyly and Emma leaned in to kiss her. Regina instantly inviting her tongue into her mouth, and reaching her hands under Emma's top to caress her abs.

"I think I might be suffering from the same addiction as you." Regina said when she pulled away to catch her breath.

"Mmmm…I'm ok with that. Hey, I have an idea. Can I interest you in a nice long soak in that insanely giant tub at my place? I haven't tried it out yet." Emma wiggled her eyes at her.

Regina bit the corner of her lip with a sly smile. "Bubbles?"

Emma nodded, "Bubbles."

Regina pulled her in close and deepened their kisses. Wrapping her legs around Emma's hips, and caressing the skin of her abs. Emma played with Regina's hair and let her body coil against her with every stroke of her stomach.

"Mmmm…" Regina hummed. "Okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yes." Regina said kissing her one more time.

"Coming down!" Yelled Henry from upstairs.

Regina released Emma and got down from the stool. "I'll go."

She watched him until he reached the bottom and said, "Can you come in here, dear?"

Henry followed her and watched his mother and Emma sit on the stools of the island. Turning serious eyes to him.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm in trouble or headed for an intervention?"

Both women laughed and smiled reassuringly.

"Henry, Emma tells me you're going a little nuts being held up here at home for so long."

Henry shot a worried look to Emma, before going back to his mother. Regina actually looked nauseous at attempting this kind of trust. She fought through it to continue.

"We were wondering if you'd like to maybe go out with Violet for a little while. Take her to a movie or something."

"Really?!" Henry was visibly excited. "Yeah, that'd be great."

"Good. Emma and I were going to swing by her place for a while, but even if we're not here, I want you home by ten." Regina heard Emma clear her throat. "Okay, eleven. And if you're going to be later than that I expect a call or a text. Understood?

"Yes, ma'am." Henry beamed. "I'll go call Violet."

Regina and Emma shared a laugh as her hurried carefully out the door.

Emma rubbed her girlfriend's back. "I'm proud of you. That showed great restraint and trust."

Regina bit the side of her thumb as she looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Eleven's late." Regina felt a minor panic.

"Breathe, baby. Breathe. He's a good kid. We can trust him." Emma pulled her into a hug.

"He is. Henry's a good kid. And he's been through a lot." Regina hugged back.

Emma leaned to Regina's ear to whisper, "Plus, you're girlfriend really wants to get you naked in her hot tub for as long as possible."

"Also a valid point." Regina melted into her arm.

* * *

Regina and Emma dropped Violet and Henry off at the movie theater and headed toward Emma's loft. Mr. Morgan offered to be the one to pick them up at Gran's after the movie, so they knew Henry would be home on time.

Back at her building, Emma shut the elevator's gate and pushed the button for the second floor. The moment the elevator began to move, Emma found herself being pushed up against its frame.

Regina's tongue found hers, and Emma's hands griped the wall behind her. Lips trailed down Emma's strong jaw to her neck, down to her clavicle. Her plain white V-neck shirt was pulled down to reveal cleavage.

Regina bit the skin where Emma's right breast met her sternum, releasing a heavy moan from the both of them. Her hands moved to unbuckle the large belt Emma wore, and made quick work of undoing her jeans.

She smiled wickedly at Emma as she pushed the tight jeans down narrow hips, kneeling as she followed them down her legs. Emma gasped loudly when she saw and felt Regina place a kiss below her belly button. Biting the skin there lightly and pushing Emma's thighs apart.

Regina teased her tongue through Emma's wet lips to her clit. Instantly feeling a hand in her hair.

"Oh, God. Regina." Emma slouched on the wall to give her girlfriend more access. "Fuck! Baby."

Regina sucked on her clit harder, flicking it with her tongue inside her mouth. Emma's hips moved toward her, and the hand behind her head pulled her closer.

She raked her left hand up and down Emma's abdomen, while she brought her right hand down and entered her in a single quick thrust. Emma screamed and began to shake against Regina's mouth, bringing completely over.

Emma's eyes were shut tight as she tried to regain her breathing. She felt her jeans being pulled back up her legs, but not buckled. When she opened her eyes, she saw a smug satisfied grin on Regina's face, as the woman wiped the wetness off her chin with a single dainty finger.

"What was that?" Emma laughed as she cautiously tried to stand up straight.

Regina shrugged her shoulders coyly. "I've always want to do that in an elevator."

Emma chuckled at her girlfriend's cuteness, and pulled her in for a kiss. Taking the time to taste herself on Regina's lips, and beginning to push her against the elevator this time. But Regina stopped her.

She pulled away, leaving Emma to support herself on shaky legs, and turning her back to grab the purse that she had dropped aside. Emma watched on curiously as she pulled something out of it, hidden from view. Regina first put her hair up in a bun, then reach into her purse again to pull something else out.

"Open the gate, Miss Swan."

"Okay." Emma's eyes crinkled at the formality, and she moved to open the gate and reached in to flip the kitchen light on.

When Regina finally turned back around, her white blouse was unbuttoned and the bottom ends were tied above her navel. Emma could see black lace covering the wonderful cleavage on display.

When she brought her eyes up to Regina, her breath hitched. Regina was wearing her reading glasses. Emma began to hyperventilate a bit.

 _She's wearing the glasses, with an unbuttoned blouse, and a short skirt._

"You're killing me." Emma said in a whisper.

"I want those city ordinance forms, and construction permits you were supposed to have on my desk yesterday. Honestly, Miss Swan. Making me come all this way to pick up late paperwork is simply unprofessional." Regina walked in ahead of Emma.

Emma watched Regina saunter to the entry of the bedroom area. The seductress looked over her shoulder at the woman who had her jaw on the floor.

"Hurry up, dear, and close your mouth. I can think of a better use for it." Regina smiled with a wink and walked out of sight, followed quickly by an eager Emma.

"Yes, Miss Mills."

* * *

"That was a lot of fun." Emma laughed with Regina.

They were soaking in the spacious tub surrounded by bubbles and candles. Emma sat behind Regina, with her lying pressed up against her front.

"It was. Were you surprised?" Regina asked.

"Yeah I was. I've never had sex in an elevator before, or role-played either. Although is it considered role-play if we basically played ourselves in the scenario? The hot Mayor and the business owner."

Regina leaned back and kissed Emma under her chin, "Well it's not like I'm interested in sleeping with other business owners. Just sexy blonde gym owners, with killer abs and smile."

Emma laughed pulling her in tighter.

Emma suddenly slapped her own forehead, "Shit. I forgot to tell you, I heard from August. He left me a voice message just after we got here."

Regina straightened immediately, turning her body enough to look at Emma.

"The plea and bail hearing is going to be next Tuesday." Emma could sense Regina begin to stiffen, and wrapped arms around her shoulders for Regina to lay back against her. "Relax, baby. This is a good thing. The fact that they're having a plea and bail hearing and not just letting them out on standard bail, means the judge is taking this seriously."

"Really?" Regina sounded almost scared.

"Yes, really. And from what Bash and August tell me, this Judge is fare but strict. We couldn't ask for anything more. Everyone will be there for support, and to speak if need be. Henry's got a team behind him." Emma tightened her hold and vowed, "I won't let them get away with this. I promise you."

Regina physically relaxed into Emma's arms, feeling her skin being softly stroked to calm her down.

"I have something I've been wanting to tell you, Emma." Regina held onto one of the arms around her shoulder, and leaned further into the body behind her.

"Okay." Emma kissed her temple.

"It might sound a bit silly, but I wanted to thank you… for being so wonderful to Henry. I never thought I'd meet someone like you. Someone who cares for both of us, but also cares for him as much as I do… and you do." Regina turned around to look into Emma's eyes. "I see how you are with him. At first I thought it was because you were a juvenile yourself." They shared a laugh.

"I know I can be." Emma kissed her cheek.

"Yes, you can. I believe that's why you and Henry clicked right away. But when he started working with you, and he'd come home with a giant smile on his face. I felt a relief I hadn't realized was missing. Henry's never really had a mentor of any kind. He was a kid that danced to the beat of a different drum, you know?"

Emma nodded with a reassuring smile for her to continue.

Regina laughed, "It's like he met a kindred spirit that just… knew. Knew everything he was thinking and had been through. Someone who cut the bullshit and was genuine with him… The same way you treat me. I think Henry respects you completely. It just makes me happy that the woman that loves me, loves my son too."

By the time she finished, Regina had tears falling down her face over smiling lips. Emma's face mirrored her emotions. She too was crying through a smile and leaned forward to kiss Regina.

"I do, Regina. You raised him right. Henry's a bright young man, with his mother's sense of humor. I think you may be right about the kindred spirit thing, though. I love that goofball. I'm happy that I have both of you in my life."

Emma kissed Regina deeper and felt her turn her body in Emma's arms, to kiss down her neck.

"Mmmm… What time is it?" Regina asked.

Leaning her head to the side to look at the clock across the room. "Almost ten."

The two shared wicked smiles.

"Just enough time." Regina said as she leaned down to bite Emma's shoulder.

* * *

When Henry walked into the house, he was whistling in sappy happiness. Being free to enjoy the afternoon off with his 'now official' girlfriend, had been a welcomed relief.

He hung up his jacket and headed toward the kitchen with heavy steps and louder whistling. Pausing before opening the door, he counted to fifteen, and entered. Regina was putting the kettle on while Emma sat at the counter looking through a cooking magazine.

He wanted to laugh out loud at their clearly disheveled appearances. Emma's hair was a little wild, and she was still trying to run her fingers through it to straighten it out. His mom's blouse was untucked from her slacks. One undeniable truth in this world was the fact that Regina Mills hardly ever went shirt untucked. Even at home.

"Hello, sweetheart. Did you enjoy your time with Violet?" Regina asked as she brought out a mug and her tea.

"Yeah. We had a lot of fun. The movie was kind of lame, but we still had fun." Henry smiled, kissing his mom on her check and walking over to sit next to Emma.

"Like you guys watched any of it." Emma huffed in a teasing tone.

"Hey Emma?" Henry leaned over and whispered loudly, "You have lipstick all over your neck."

Both his mother and Emma turned red all over, while Henry just laughed.

"Relax." Henry teased. Then with a boyish charm thrown at Regina, he said, "Hey mom, can you make me some hot cocoa?"

Regina smiled endearingly at him, "Of course. Would you like some, Emma?"

"Yeah!" Emma's grin matched that of Henry's.

When the cocoas and tea were set, the three of them sat around the small kitchen table and made small talk about their evenings. Emma sat next to Henry and shared the news of the upcoming plea and bail hearing.

"So what do you think will happen with them?" Henry pondered out loud.

"Well, depending on the bail, I'm guessing the parents will be getting them all released. If the judge decides they can't be trusted to stay in town for the trial, then he can set a high price or no price at all."

"So you think this will go to trial?" Henry asked worried.

"It's a possibility with the lawyer Gold's getting involved. It looks like he wants to take his chances fighting." Emma said with a heavy sigh.

"What's the alternative? Is there a way to do this without a trial?" Henry asked.

"If they plead guilty or no contest. Then they would just go through sentencing."

Regina was very impressed with Emma's patience in answering all of Henry's questions. She realized she was watching someone treat her son like an adult, and not some curious child. Her heart tightened even more with love for her girlfriend.

"What are the chances they'll go to prison? Or Juvie? I mean they're all underage." Henry actually looked worried.

Emma squeezed his shoulder. "Are you worried about that?"

Henry shrugged, "I don't know. I guess it's just hard imagining anyone my age going to prison."

Emma ruffled his hair and squeezed him close. Planting a kiss on his head. "That's what makes you a good egg."

"Yes it is." Regina said, standing to put their mugs in the wash, and kissing his head in passing.

"Thanks." Henry smiled back, and stood with a loud yawn. "Well, I'm off to bed. And you guys don't have to worry about me versus stairs. I haven't had any dizzy spells or weakness, promise. What time are we doing PT tomorrow?"

Emma saw Regina shoot her an inviting smoldering look over Henry's shoulder.

"Well since its Sunday, why don't you go ahead and sleep in. We'll play it by ear, okay?"

"Sure… I'll sleep in." Henry laughed, "Goodnight kids. Don't stay up too late."

"Goodnight dear." Regina said in a heartfelt warning tone.

"Night smart ass." Emma yelled after him.

From the other room they heard, "Takes one to know one!"

Emma returned her eyes to Regina. She had this serene look on her face that was just smiling at her.

"What?" Emma scrunched her face in a way Regina found adorable.

"There you go again. Kindred spirits."

Emma gave her a dimpled smile and pulled her closer, giving her a deep demanding kiss.

"You are so getting lucky later." Regina said in a husky voice, before turning and sauntering away.


	19. Chapter 19

Good News: I am posting two more chapters tonight before i go to bed because I head back to work tomorrow and don't want to wait to post when I get back.

Bad News: I only have 4 chapters left, so I am only posting 2 tonight.

Good & Bad News: Just 3 chapters and an epilogue left.

5/2 Thank you to the guest who pointed out the conflict of interest with the Judge going to their after party. I've taken it out.

Thank you all for following, reviewing, kudo'ing lol

I'm glad you're enjoying this.

* * *

The small town courtroom was filled to capacity. People were taking up every inch of available space in the seats and the isles.

On one side of the courtroom sat the majority of the wrestling team, their parents, and Coach Zambito. Expensive suits and dresses filled the seats, and glares shot across to the other side of the aisle.

The class difference could be seen in stark contrast. The other side held Henry, Regina and Emma. Along with the Nolans, Violet and her father, Dr. Hopper and Dr. Fredrick, Michael and Leroy with their brothers, members of the faculty from the high school, and a number of other supporters. All working class citizens that had had their fair share of disputes with bullying members of the town's supposed elite.

"All rise." A bailiff yelled out, and everyone rose to their feet. "The honorable Judge Walt proceeding."

An older blonde female judge entered, and took her seat. "Please be seated."

The bailiff called out, "This is a bail hearing for the following group of individuals, Roofus Manord Percibal Leonard Gold, Neal Leonard Gold…"

The rest of the names were spoken louder to be heard over the snickers and poorly contained laughter in the room.

The Judge, who looked just as amused for a brief moment, hammered her gavel. "That's enough. Continue Bailiff."

After listing the names of all involved, the bailiff continued. "Sir the juveniles in this case are accused of multiple counts of documented harassment. Two separate counts of assault. The last of which landed the victim, Henry Daniel Mills, comatose in the hospital with several severe injuries. Last but not least they are charged with fleeing the scene of a crime, and conspiracy to cover a crime."

"How will they plead?" The Judge was taking notes.

"Five of the six youths plead no contest, sir."

"Excuse me?" The Judge looked over to the group of kids, over the rim of her glasses. "What do you mean five of the six?"

A smug looking lawyer with greased back hair stood from next to the Golds. "Your Honor, my name is Robin Locke. My clients, the Golds, will be entering a plea of not guilty, and demand bail be made available."

"Is that a fact?" The judge laughed. "From what I see in my notes in front of me, Mr. Roofus Gold is here on separate charges of conspiracy to cover a crime and obstruction of justice. You're telling me all these boys are guilty, but not your clients?"

"Your honor, young Mr. Gold was merely a bystander in all this, and had nothing to do with the assault on Mr. Mills." The lawyer spoke as though he were talking to minor. Locke gave a crooked smile to the Judge, trying hard to look smooth and attractive. "As for Mr. RMPL Gold being behind any alleged cover-up, that is purely hear-say with no hard evidence."

"Huh-huh." The Judge suppressed an un-professional sarcastic retort. "What say the District Attorney's office?"

The Assistant District Attorney, Victoria Blue, stood. "Your honor, due to the severity of the last in a string of assaults against the victim, Henry Mills; The District Attorney is recommending the juvenile defendant's bail be set at a minimum of $80,000. For Mr. RMPL Gold we recommend the maximum bail amount be set. Each of these defendants come from relatively wealthy families. The DA's office is concerned of possible flight risks."

"That is ludicrous, your Honor. My client is a pillar of the community, and the President of the School Board. There is no flight risk because my clients are not guilty." Locke gave in a smug retort.

"Miss Blue?" The Judge looked to the ADA.

Victoria Blue gave him no mind. "Your Honor, the victim in this case, has specifically pin-pointed Neal Gold as the ring-leader in his assault, as well as number of other assaults spanning over the last four years. The case will show testimonies from multiple witnesses, who can attest to each of these previous assaults. There are also detailed medical records of all injuries sustained by the victim over this time period.

The most recent assault ended with a booted kick to the head, which landed Mr. Mills in a coma for over a week. Each incident was at the hands of one or more of the defendants in this case. Every single altercation reported involved Neal Gold.

We also have medical records of Mr. Neal Gold's injured hand, which testimony from the victim states was sustained during the last brutal attack, when Neal Gold missed his mark and punched a brick wall."

There were snickers and laughs heard throughout the courtroom. The Judge looked over to Neal's casted hand, which he ridiculously tried to hide under the table. RMPL remained stoic, but face reddened.

She made more notes, then asked the ADA, "What forensic evidence will the DA's office be presenting in this case?"

"Ma'am, the SPD recovered a garbage bag of bloody clothing belonging to each of the minor defendants, including clothing and boots belonging to Neal Gold. The blood on the clothing was confirmed by forensics to be that of the victim." Blue said with a coy smile at Locke.

Locke interrupted, "All of which could have been easily concealed by any member in the group of juveniles, and not necessarily my clients, your honor."

The wrestling team sat in anger, separate from the Golds. All of them shooting seething looks toward Neal. Obviously they had not expected to be the scapegoats in this case. Their parents spoke in whispers with their group lawyer.

"And of the Elder Gold" Judge Walt asked, angering RMPL.

The ADA's glare at Locke grew wicked, "Your Honor, the SPD also recently uncovered surveillance footage from behind City Hall, capturing Mr. Gold driving to meet with the listed minors, and attempting to destroy evidence." Victoria Blue's proud smile was shared by everyone on Henry's side of the courtroom.

Locke suddenly paled, looking to his client. As far as they knew, the bag of bloody clothing was the only forensic evidence they prosecutors had. He had not heard of the video evidence. It seemed Gold was also unaware of being caught on video, and his jaw clenched hard. Neal looked like he was going to wet himself. Locke sat down to whisper something in their ears.

"Has this been confirmed?" The Judge asked Blue.

"Yes, your honor. The footage was on a High Density CCTV covering the entire back alley of City Hall. These cameras were put in place by Mayor Regina Mills over a year ago, after a series of break-ins. It clearly shows the defendants wearing the bloody clothing and waiting in the back alley. Then changing into PE clothes, supplied by Mr. Gold who drove to meet them there. The footage also shows Mr. Gold walking off into the woods with the bag of bloody clothing, and returning to the alley without it."

Judge Walt and Victoria Blue turned back to Mr. Locke, who was still in a heated discussion with the Golds.

"How was the bag retrieved?" The Judge asked.

"A group of civilians led by Sherriff August Booth, searched the woods after the footage was discovered. With the help of a K-9, they were led by the river's edge, and were able to locate the bag hanging on a branch in the river."

The Judge's eyes shot wide. "In the river?"

Regina, who was squeezing Emma's hand tightly, shared a warm smile with her lover. Emma kissed her temple.

"Yes, Ma'am. A civilian dove into the water to retrieve it. Once it was on shore, it was left for CSI to investigate. Not only was the bag so air tight that water did not damage the clothing inside, but CSI was able to lift finger prints from a number of the defendants, from articles inside. Including both Golds." Victoria Blue straightened confidently with the last bit of information.

"I'd like to change my plea!" Neal shot to his feet and raised his hand.

"Shut up, boy." Gold sneered.

"I'd like to plea the no contest thing." Neal said pointing toward his friends with a casted hand.

"Neal, Sit. Down." Rumple tried to get the kid to shut up.

"And I'd like a different lawyer too, please." Neal had begun backing away from his father toward the seats his now-former friends sat by with their lawyer.

The other boys reddened even more in anger, rising to their feet and shaking their head at Neal. Neal had the good sense to stop short and avoid their glaring eyes.

"Sit Down, all of you!" Judge Walt slammed her gavel down. "I've heard enough!"

Everyone sat stock still in the courtroom. Regina had a death grip on Emma and Henry's hands, and all three seemed to be holding their breaths.

"For the first five boys pleading no contest, you will be released to the supervision of your parents until a hearing on a date to be determined." Judge Walt removed her glasses to stare them down. "Now listen to me and listen good. Do not attempt to leave town, unless you want added charges. Do not attempt to exact revenge, unless you want to be triad as adults. You are to be model citizens until the courts decide what your punishments will be. But if I were you, I would come to terms with my impending future right quick. If the case happens to land to me, I can assure you that you should prepare to be sent away for the remainder of your High School term, AND THEN SOME."

The boys all hung their heads in shame. A couple were even crying. Neal was looking between them and the Judge, silently praying for the same judgement.

"Mr. Neal Leonard Gold, you young man, may be switching sides out of fear right now. You may be scared for your freedom, and I'm here to tell you that you should be. I've read over both your records and that of Mr. Mills. For boys that have been in the same schools the better part of your lives, you Neal, have chosen to make an unwilling enemy instead of a friend. You let other influences dictate your actions, and have not taken responsibility for a single one."

Judge Walt shot daggers at the kid that had enough sense to hang his head low. Her attention moved to the boy's father.

"And you Mr. R. M. P. L. Gold." She had said each initial with sarcastic punctuation. "You are supposed to be a leader looking out for the children of our community. You are supposed to be setting an example. Instead, you not only helped these kids commit a felony, you're trying to lie about it. I will making a few calls to ensure you are dismissed from your position on the school board."

Regina's demeanor loosened, and she shared a glance to her son and Emma, all still holding their breaths.

"I am changing the charges toward Neal Gold to felony assault, and keeping the harassment charges as they stand. Due to the history in this case, and the obvious mental and physical strain on the victim, over an extended period of time, I will also be recommending that you be tried as an adult."

There were gasps and whispers throughout the courtroom. Neal began to cry in earnest, falling to his knees and waling. The Golds actually paled.

"Neal Gold, you will be taken into the custody of the Maryland State Juvenile Correctional Facility without bail, until your hearing on a date to be determined. Don't get too comfortable."

Neal became hysteric as the bailiffs began to handcuff him. "You can't do this! Poppa, do something! No! I can't go to jail! Poppa?! Poppa?!"

He was escorted out of the room, but his cries could still be heard moving down the hall.

"Mr. Gold." Judge Walt glared at the man who attempted to hold her stare, but was failing quickly. "You will also be detained without bail, at the Maine State Prison. Along with the charges against you, I am adding six counts of Contributing to the Delinquency of a Minor. One for each juveniles involved."

Gold actually faltered, falling back in his chair.

"I will also be recommending to the courts, that you pay restitution toward the victim. You will cover any and all medical expenses he occurred in every one of the recorded incidences involving your son over the past four years. You will pay any and all legal fees pertaining to this case. In addition, I will also be recommending that Henry Mills be rewarded financial compensation for his pain and suffering. Take him away."

The bailiffs handcuffed Gold who remained silent but turned a mean icy stare on Regina and Henry Mills. Emma quietly stood and blocked his view of them. She was joined by David and Mary Margret, then Leroy and Michael. A big group of people stood to build a wall, glaring back at Gold as he was escorted away.

"Court is adjourned." Judge Walt slammed her gavel down one last time.

The parents and defendants made haste in exiting the courtroom. None of them meeting the eyes of the townsfolk daring them to look their way. Once that side of the courtroom was emptied, the others cheered.

Emma, Henry and Regina were greeted and congratulated by every single supporter that had come to the hearing.

"I say we party!" Leroy let out a holler. "Let's go to Gran's!"

Everyone cheered and began heading out the door. Emma and Regina stayed behind with Henry and Violet. The group turned to see Coach Zambito approaching. Regina took a half step forward before a calming hand from Emma touched her arm.

"Mayor Mills, Henry." The coach held his hat in his hands and twisted it nervously. "I just wanted… listen I know this is way too little too late. I tried handling them boys on my own. But you have to understand that Gold just kept going over my head too. I know it's no excuse for all they've done. I just wanted to tell you… I swear to you both that I will be there to testify against the Golds. I've already set up an appointment to speak with the ADA and Sherriff Booth to give them my statement."

He turned to Henry, "I want to apologize to you, Henry. I never thought they'd take it this far. I should have done more. I should have made things safer for you. I promise I'll try my best to make this up to you and your family. I'm so sorry."

Henry clenched his jaw and simply nodded in understanding. Regina's glare did not changed.

"Well, I'll leave you all to it then." He left them, head hung in shame.

"I can't believe that just happened." Violet released an amused sigh. "They're really going to pay for what they've done to you. AND Coach Z is going to testify against them." She wrapped her arm gently around Henry's hip, and kissed his cheek.

"I know. It's surreal." Henry ran his hand through his hair.

"Hey, you reached your head, kid." Emma excited, hoping to shift the tense focus.

Henry nodded, "With this hand, yeah. Other side's still pulling."

"You're doing great. All in time." Emma patted his back and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. She turned to the kid's girlfriend. "I'm starting him on Yoga tomorrow, Vi. You wanna join us?"

"Definitely!" Violet practically jumped.

"How about you, hon?" Emma released Henry to wrap her arm around Regina's waist. Finally pulling the woman out of her stoic refrain. "Join us."

Regina looked at the three sets of puppy dog eyes staring at her and the ice melted from her body. She folded immediately. "I think I will."

"Yeay!" All three cheered.

Judge Walt approached the small group, and smiled directly at Regina. "Mayor Mills."

"Judge Walt." Regina said a bit curt.

The judge noted the beautiful blonde woman with her arm around Regina's waist, and looked from Emma to back to the Mayor.

The Judge's stone features melted away into a bright smile, "You have a beautiful family, Mayor. Off the record, I hope those punks get what's coming to them."

"Thank you, Judge Walt. For everything." Henry extended his hand, and shook the Judge's.

"You're welcome Henry. How are you healing?" She asked sincerely.

"Very well, thank you, Ma'am. I still have a lot of physical therapy to do, but I'm healing." Henry patted his ribs lightly.

"That's good to hear." The judge nodded to them, "Well, good day, then"

They said their goodbyes to the Judge and ADA Blue, and headed out.

* * *

Gran's diner was packed inside and out. Maddie had the foresight of a positive outcome to the hearing and had the diner prepare a spread for everyone celebrating. There was a large buffet of food and drinks for everyone.

Henry never knew so many townsfolk had been following his story. But after the news reports and articles were released about the arrests, everyone wanted justice for him.

Henry sat to one side to eat with Violet and took a look around at the group gathered. His eyes focused on Regina and Emma. His mother was actually laughing.

Not her signature political smile or flattering laugh, but a genuinely happy laugh. She was enjoying herself. She and Emma had their hands linked, and had greeted and talked to everyone, together.

He had never, in his lifetime, seen his mother interact with people so freely. Sure he had seen her in crowds before, mingling and talking with others. But that was for work. It was far different from what he was watching.

He watched as they stole away from the crowd, out to the curb to share a kiss. They spoke softly to each other, Emma holding her close and whispering something that made his mother laugh again.

"Your mom looks so happy." Violet said, catching his attention.

He turned to smile at her, "Yeah. She does. I never thought I'd see it, to tell the truth."

"But Emma makes her happy, doesn't she?" Violet nodded toward the couple that was exchanging small kisses again.

"She does." Henry caught their eyes. While his Mom blushed with a smile at him, Emma crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue. Henry and Violet chuckled.

"And are you happy, Henry?" Violet asked.

Henry turned toward her and wrapped his good arm around her shoulders, kissing her on the lips very briefly.

"Yes. Yes I am."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Quick** **Disclaimer I should have mentioned earlier:** I have no history in courtroom talk or etiquette, nor that of anything medical. This is solely from watching hours of the ID channel. If there are corrections to be made so I don't look like a dingbat, please let me know.

Thanks!

Also: Big Ol' sexy times ahead : )

* * *

Henry, Regina and Emma sat in the living room of the mansion decompressing from the long day they had just experienced.

"How you feeling, kid? You've gone all day without meds, and you did a lot today." Emma looked for signs of pain in his features.

Henry took a deep breath, "Not going to lie, I can feel it now. But I'm gonna stick to the over the counter stuff tonight."

"Good, dear. I know you took it easy today, but I'm glad to see you know your limits."

Regina smiled at her son as she lay with her head in Emma's lap. Henry watched them for a moment as they looked at each other, lost in their little bubble again. He chuckled, gaining their attention.

"Hey Mom… I have to say, tonight's been the happiest I've seen you in a long time." Henry received a warm smile.

"Well, I am happy. I have you home and healthy. I have this one in my life to keep me on my toes. And…" Regina said moving to set up. "I also have some news for you both."

"Everything ok?" Emma asked.

"More than, actually." She took Emma's hands reassuringly. "I quit my job today."

"What?!" Both Henry and Emma said together.

"Don't worry, election time was coming up soon anyway. I'm basically just choosing not run again."

"Why?" Henry worried. "Mom, if this is because of me…"

"No, sweetheart. Not at all." Regina reached across and took his hand. "I promised you and Emma that I would try not to worry about you as much as I used to, and I am not. This was about me."

"It's just kind of out of the blue, babe." Emma rubbed her hands.

"It is, I know. But truth is… I got asked to take my old job back and take over as President of the School Board." Regina bit her lip, nervous of their reactions. "I ran into some of the other board members at the party tonight, and they wanted me back. They said if I was willing, they'd all agreed to forgo the election process to hire me on. It's a little known rule in the school board guidelines, and I was more than happy to accept."

"That's great mom." Henry moved to sit next to her, pulling her in for a hug.

Emma hugged her from the other side. "Yeah, hon. That's amazing."

"Thank you. I'm glad you guys are happy with it." Regina bit her lip again. "I just realized I was tired of sharing my son's time with my career, and having to juggle things constantly. And I also want to make sure that nothing like what happened to Henry, happens to another child. Not on my watch."

Henry beamed at his mother. "Did I ever mention how awesome you are, mom?"

Regina's motherly smile of pride blushed, "Thank you, Henry.

Henry yawned suddenly. "We'll I'm heading upstairs to call Vi before I go to bed."

"You two were so cute today. All couple-y." Emma teased.

"Hey, we weren't the two making out on the sidewalk." Henry teased back as he stood and walked behind the couch.

"Henry." Regina warned.

"I'm joking. Night Mom."

He leaned in between them and kissed his mother's cheek. And to both their surprise he planted a kiss on Emma's temple. Emma turned to look at him and was met with a pillow to the face.

"Night Em." Henry walked away laughing. Getting the same pillow to the back of his head.

"Brat!" Emma called out.

"Love you too." Henry threw the pillow back and ran out.

Emma said nothing but beamed after him. He had said he loved her. She had never realized she wanted to hear those words from him, until he said them.

When eyes returned to Regina, the woman was smiling widely at her.

"I heard it too." She said.

Emma grinned, and urged Regina to lay back on her lap, to which she happily obliged. Emma resumed running fingers through Regina's hair.

"So, if you're no longer the mayor, does that mean you have to move out of here?" Emma asked.

"It does, actually." Regina opened her eyes. "I don't mind it though. This house is beautiful, but I always felt it was too big for Henry and me. It felt like I was decorating someone else's home and not my own, you know?"

"I understand." Emma gave a small chuckle. "Actually it's kind of funny but now that my place is all set up the way I wanted it. All I keep thinking of is how I could use the space to expand the gym."

"It would make a great studio for your classes." Regina agreed. "Then you could add more equipment downstairs."

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Emma said.

Regina sat up, "Emma…"

Emma saw the nervousness show in Regina's features.

Regina took her hands. "You know… This isn't my home."

"I know, you just said that." Emma was confused.

"No I mean, before I became Mayor and moved here. Henry and I lived in a different home. I actually own an old farm house outside of town, near Miller's Ranch."

"You mean that cute one we saw when we drove out there?" Emma remembered seeing the property.

"Yes. It's in need of some work, paint and such. I've had Roger looking over the property for me, but it does needs some updating." Regina began biting her thumb. A habit Emma knew meant there was more Regina wasn't saying.

"That's great that you don't have to worry about looking for a place. And I know Michael and his brothers would be perfect for whatever you need updated." Emma put her arm around Regina and made them recline on the couch. "Why are you nervous, baby?"

"Well, I was wondering…" Regina turned her body towards Emma. "If it's not too terribly cliché to do so, so soon… would you… would you want to move in with us? When we move back there?"

Emma's face morphed into one of pure glee. "You want to move in together?"

"Yes I do." Regina nodded her head. "I mean it obviously wouldn't be for another couple of months, but… Would you consider it?"

Emma cupped Regina's cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. Deepening it and pulling her closer. When she released Regina, Emma released a huge sigh.

"I would love to live with you and the kid."

Regina kissed her again, trying hard to pour as much love and meaning behind her hands holding Emma's face, and her lips pressing hard against hers. The happiness she felt bubbling from the pit of her stomach threatening to burst through.

Regina pulled back and stood, holding out a hand to Emma and heading toward the stairs. Emma stopped them from going up.

"Henry just went to bed." She said worriedly.

With a giggle, Regina pulled her in for a deep kiss for her consideration of her son's poor ears.

"You're right." She pointed behind Emma, "That door on the other side of the living room is a guest room. Go ahead and head in there, I'll there in five minutes." Regina kissed her again.

"Okay. Five minutes?" Emma asked for reassurance.

"Five minutes. I just want to grab something from my bedroom and check if Henry's gone to sleep."

"Wait. If that was a room, why did we have sex in the living room that one time?" Emma wondered.

"I'd never had couch sex. And if I remember correctly, I was taken on that couch, willingly, but without preempt." Regina smiled and kissed her once more before quietly running up the stairs.

Emma laughed and shook her head. She turned off some of the lights in the front foyer, and in the living room, before heading into the guest room. It was simple, a small queen sized bed with a nightstand, a dresser with a television, and an en suite.

She sat on the bed to pull off her socks, followed by her jeans. Folding them and placing them on the floor. Her blouse and bra followed, leaving her only in her red panties and white tank top.

Pulling the covers down on the bed, she climbed on and waited for Regina to return. She couldn't believe that in the span of four months, she had met and fallen in love with such an incredible woman.

Thinking back to the Nolan's wedding where she had first spotted the dark gorgeous woman, her heart tightened in her chest. In a sea of friends and family waiting for the wedding to begin, Regina had set toward the back of isles, seemingly alone.

Although now that Emma thought back, she realized the boy that had set next to her must have been Henry. But the only person pictured in her head in that memory, was always just the classic brunette beauty in the red dress.

"I'm gonna have to ask her to wear that dress again for me." She said out loud to herself.

Emma thought about all the opportunities she would have after they move in together. Being able to fall asleep and wake up to her love. A flash of a 50's style domesticity came to her mind. She in a work suite and Regina in a house dress and apron.

She shook her head. No way would Regina ever be a house wife like that. The roles reversed had her laughing out loud at the silliness of Regina in a suite, and she in a house dress. Although Regina in one of her power suites did seem more feasible.

No. That was not their relationship. They were uniquely different in so many ways, but when they were together… it was just them… in love. They would make this life their own.

The door opened and Regina quietly slipped in, wearing a silk robe and carrying a small drawstring bag. Regina looked at Emma laying on the bed in her underwear and smiled seductively.

"Eager, dear?" Regina approached the bed and sat at Emma's side.

Emma moved closer and kissed Regina's bare knee that was bent on top of the bed.

"Mmmm… maybe just a little bit." Emma leaned up and kissed Regina's lips. "What's in the bag?"

Regina placed the small bag on her lap and blushed. "I have something that I was curious if you'd be interested in… trying."

Emma's curiosity shone in her questioning smile. "What is it?"

Regina simply handed the bag to her. Emma opened the drawstring and peeked inside, her eyebrows lifting in an amused smirk.

"Why, Miss Regina Mills. You have a sex toy." She fanned shock, making Regina blush more. "How were you thinking on using this gem?"

"I was hoping you would wear it." Regina meant to say that more as an answer, and not a question.

Emma saw Regina's mind turning in doubt. She sat up next to her and pulled her in for a deep demanding kiss. She trailed one hand down between silk covered breasts to the tie at her waist, pulling it open extremely slow.

She slipped the robe off Regina's shoulders. Continuing to kiss her as Regina slipped her arms out and discarded the robe onto the floor.

Regina turned to sit at the end of the bed, while Emma stood between her legs. She ran her hands up strong thighs, pass her hips, under the tank top, and up her sides. When Emma lifted her arms, she easily removed her top and threw it on the floor.

Regina's eyes following her own hands as they caressed Emma's stomach and breasts. She felt Emma steady herself on her shoulders, and pulled her hips to bring a hard nipple into her mouth.

Emma threw head back and moaned. Digging her hands into long black hair, and pulling Regina closer. Gasping loudly when Regina switched to the other nipple and nibbled on it too.

Emma felt the soft lips trail down to her stomach. Gentle little nips to her muscles made her legs buckle and she nearly fell over. Regina quickly wrapping her hands around Emma to keep her standing.

She kissed back up between Emma's breasts, while pulling red panties down to drop them on the floor. She stood, still holding an unsteady Emma in her arms.

They each took a moment to stare into the other's eyes with a happy expression of adoration. Emma cupped Regina's cheek and brought her closer for a gentle kiss.

Together, they moved onto the bed side by side. Their lips never far apart. Regina rolled Emma onto her back, looping a leg between Emma's.

The hand she had resting on Emma's chest moved down her body to Emma's wet lips, wasting no time in gently entering her. Sliding easily into a warmth she knew she had created, and thumbing the hard clit above.

Emma pulled Regina to her, draping one arm around her shoulders, and grabbing hold of Regina's nape with her other hand. Her hips meeting each thrust of the fingers inside her.

Emma felt Regina move over her, pushing a thigh behind her hand. She moved her hands down Regina's hips and down to her ass, urging her to ride her thigh harder.

They moved in sync against each other's thighs until Emma's back arched with a powerful climax. Regina following suit with the fingers stilled inside of Emma.

"Fuck, baby. Do you even know how good at that you are?" Emma laughed with Regina, pulling her to rest on her chest.

Regina instead came up onto her elbow at Emma's side, bringing her wet fingers up to her mouth, and licked them clean.

"Mmmm… I think I have a pretty good indication." She smiled wickedly at Emma.

"So when did you buy that little addition you'd like me to wear?" Emma teased.

"I've actually had it for a while. I bought it on a whim after seeing one…" She paused, biting her lip in embarrassment.

Emma kissed her lips, biting her lip for her. "When what, hon?"

"When I was watching an adult film." Regina confessed.

"Sweetheart, it's called a porn. It's not an indie movie you watch at the Sundance Festival." Emma chuckled with her.

"Yes, well. I guess I would never have admitted such a thing before now." Regina took a deep breath to continue. "Anyway, I saw a… movie. Where the girls used one of these. I had never seen a strapless one, and it looked like it'd be more fun for both parties involved."

Emma ran a hand up and down Regina's thigh. "And did you have a certain someone in mind when you bought it?"

Regina kissed Emma hard, nibbling down on her lower lip. "I pictured you wearing it… fucking me from behind… Your arms wrapped around my body. Rubbing my clit while you slammed into me."

A sound escaped Emma's open mouth that was between a whimper and a gasp. The visual Regina had just created, instantly topping her fantasy list.

"Will you put it on me?" Emma whispered then laughed. "Or in me, rather."

Regina kissed Emma's nose, then reached behind her for the bag. She pulled out the toy and a bottle of lube and placed them on the bed. Throwing the bag on the floor.

"Oh honey, I don't think either of us will need the lube." Emma grinned at her girlfriend.

"Mmm… true as that may be, this is a tingling lube." She reached down and bit Emma's earlobe before whispering, "It makes me ten times wetter when I'm rubbing myself."

"Fuck me." Emma exclaimed as Regina moved to bite her jaw.

"I plan to dear." Regina sat up and straddled Emma's legs at her knees.

She reached for the bottle of lube, placing a small dime-sized dollop of her fingers and reaching down to rub it on Emma's clit, rubbing it gently.

"I don't really feel… oh shit." Emma exclaimed as Regina blew on her pussy making the lube tingle instantly. "Okay, I get it."

Regina put some more on her fingers, this time reaching down to rub it on herself. Making a show of rubbing her clit and reaching down further to mix it with her own wetness. Emma's eyes were so transfixed on her hand that she began thrusting her hips into it, all while on Emma's lap.

Regina could see Emma's body responding to her show. She gathered some of her juices and reached for the toy, spreading it on the end that would be going in Emma.

Moving to Emma's side and urging her to spread her legs. Emma complied while sitting up on her elbows, watching Regina insert the smaller end of the toy inside of her.

Her breathing hitching up another notch as Regina pulled it in and out a couple of times. Teasing her clit with it, before putting it in place.

Once it was settled, Regina moved back to straddle Emma's hips, leaning down to kiss her as she lowered her body near the toy.

Emma reached between them and ran her fingers through Regina's wet lips and entered her with two fingers, rubbing her palm against the hardened clit.

She waited to feel Regina's body move against her, and quickly replaced her fingers with the toy at her entrance. Regina opened her eyes to look at Emma and slowly lowered herself onto the toy.

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist, pulling her flush with hers as she leaned back on one hand. Once Regina had adjusted to the angle, she pulled Emma's face up to meet her eyes. Kissing her gently as she began to move her hips.

Emma leaned on the hand behind her, to gain some bearing to push back against Regina. The woman's movements becoming more desperate as she rode Emma's body.

"Oh God. I was right. This is amazing." Regina said through deep breaths.

"Wait a sec." Emma wrapped her arm tightly around Regina's hips, flipping her onto her back on the bed. The toy slipped out, but it quickly returned in one hard thrust. "Fuck yeah."

Emma supported her upper body on her hands on either side of Regina's shoulders, and began moving in short hard thrusts.

Regina wrapped her legs around Emma's back, welcoming her movement against her, and teasing the breasts above her.

Regina lowered her legs and moved her hands down to cup Emma's ass, pulling her hips to move harder. Emma took the message and began moving faster, practically bouncing her hips on top Regina's.

"Fuck, Emmmmmmaaa…" Regina whimpered low as she came. Wrapping all her limbs tightly around Emma's body, trying to stop her movements. Emma thrusted her hips a couple of more times, until she too was climaxing from the toy inside of them.

They lay in that pose until their breathing had returned to normal. Emma kissing Regina's shoulder, up her neck to her lips. It took her a moment to realize that Emma was laughing above her until she felt shoulders shaking.

"You full on spider-monky'd me." Emma laughed harder.

"I what?" Regina said, gently pushing on Emma's shoulders to be able to face her.

"You wrapped your arms and legs around my body, pinning me to you. Like a little monkey." Emma grinned at Regina's blushed expression. "Baby? It was hot. Believe me. I came right after you did."

"Okay." Regina said, relaxing her inner muscles so that Emma could slowly move the toy out.

Emma kneeled next to her and looked down, "Should I take this off, or can I get you to come here and turn around?"

Regina forgot to breathe at the thought of Emma fulfilling the fantasy that had started it all.

"Will you be gentle?" Regina lifted eyebrows coquettishly, taunting Emma by running a finger down the woman's torso.

Emma's smile went slyly to one side. "No."

"Then, yes."


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Thank you for your patience on me getting these last two chapters up. I am beyond moved at how many people have been following my story. Thank you all so much for your heartfelt and often hilarious reviews. And thank you for every single Hit and Kudos.

Viva La SwanQueen!

* * *

 **Three weeks later…**

Violet led a small class that consisted only of her boyfriend, his mother and her girlfriend. This was the start of her third week teaching yoga for the Savior's Gym, and the second time leading this small developing family. She was loving it!

Her boyfriend was oblivious to the extent of his mother's relationship. Sure he's gotten ridiculously, adorably uncomfortable when they showed affection toward each other at times. But they were in love.

Then there were Henry's 'Ohhh…" moments, where clarity would hit him. Like when they were kissing in his backyard, and his mother had walked out just as Henry gave her a flower. His mother was equal parts proud and embarrassed. It was moments like that, she knew Henry understood the correlations.

Right now, she could tell his mother and her boss, were completely distracted with each other. Emma could hold any pose longer than anyone she's ever seen. Today? She had fallen over three times in the past twenty minutes. It was time to wrap it up.

Henry walked over to her when they were done. He rolled his eyes at the two women behind him, and shook his head with a smile. She took her towel from him with a wink.

"Thanks for leading today, Vi." Emma approached and hugged her shoulder briefly before going to get them all waters.

"Yes. Thank you, Violet. I can see why your classes are filling up." Regina smiled kindly at her.

"Thank you, Miss Mills. I'm honestly loving it. I can't believe how popular it's becoming after only a couple of weeks." Violet accepted a water from Emma.

"It's cause the instructors a hottie." Henry winked, wrapping his arm around Violet's shoulder like he was posing on her. She pretended to punch him in the stomach and he keeled over.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Henry Mills."

Emma laughed. "Lame, kid. Real Lame."

Regina scoffed at her, "Excuse me but who said the same thing about the town's Mayor, not two days ago. Where do you think he gets it from?"

Emma grabbed Regina's cheeks and kissed her to quiet her. The both of them smiling at each other.

"OK, first of all I got my own game thank you very much." Henry joked defensively.

Emma pulled away from Regina and brought him into a head lock messing with his hair.

Violet laughed as they scuffled onto the ground. Henry trying to get out of Emma's grasp.

"Careful, Emma." Regina worried.

Emma looked up but did not release him, "He's fine. Kids are supposed to be this color."

Henry was grabbing Emma's leg, trying to tip her.

Regina sighed and shared a laugh with the young woman next to her. "We're dating children, Violet."

Henry finally was able to get out of her grasp after making them fall onto the mats. The two helped each other stand, and Emma patted his back.

"Good job, kid."

Henry straightened out proudly. "Hey, you guys want a smoothie from Gran's? My treat."

"That would be lovely, thank you Henry." Regina said.

"Yeah, get me the Grasshopper shake." Emma said, and Regina cringed. "Don't worry babe. It's not real grasshoppers I promise. You'd actually like it. It's pineapple, mango, banana, kale and honey."

Henry and Violet both made disgusted faces.

"Don't knock it 'til you try it."

"Alright then." Henry downed the rest of his water and turned to Violet, "Come with me?"

"Yeah, let's go."

"Mom, you want that grasshopper thing?" Henry asked, still looking grossed out.

"Yes, I think I'll try it. Are you sure you don't need any money?"

"I'm good. Be back in a sec." Henry and Violet left out the back door.

When the two teens left, Regina let out a yelp as she was pulled into a demanding kiss, and maneuvered toward the punching bags, out of sight from the windows.

"Emma…" Regina panted as Emma's kisses began moving down to her clavicle.

"Don't even try and stop me. You know what you in workout clothes does to me." Emma's hand reached down to caress Regina's ass. "I fell three frickin' times, lady."

Regina chuckled and indulged in the feeling of lips and teeth nibbling her cleavage.

"I can easily say the same, but we can't here. Henry and Violet could be back at any moment." Regina gasped as she felt Emma bite down on her nipple, through her top.

"Mom! Emma!" They couple heard Henry calling out.

"Damn, that was fast." Emma said as they quickly straightened out and went to meet Henry.

"We were heading down the back alley when we heard a scuffle by the back trash bins." Violet started as they entered, Henry holding something in his arms.

"There was a suitcase sitting off to the side that fell over. When we went to put it in the bins, we found this little guy." Henry turned the bundle in his arms around and held out a small chocolate colored puppy.

"Oh my goodness!" Emma's voice went up an octave as she went to take the puppy from Henry.

"I'm gonna get it some water." Henry said starting to run toward the back.

"Wait, Hen. Go up to my place and get a bowl from my cupboard. And some weenies in my fridge. And a towel." Emma yelled out in excitement, each item as she thought of it. She fished out her keys for the lift and threw them at him.

"On it!" He ran off.

Violet, Emma and Regina sat on the floor and put the puppy down between them. The puppy happily running between them and tripping over its fat puppy feet.

"I wonder if it's a boy or a girl." Violet wondered.

"She's a girl." Regina said scratching the puppy's ear and playing with her. At her girlfriend's questioning smile, she said, "My father used to breed hunting dogs when I was a child. This little girl looks like she might be part Lab."

"Well baby girl." Emma said playing with the puppy who was trying to catch her hands on the mat. "What are we going to do with you?"

Emma looked up and caught Regina's eyes. Where she was expecting to see a look of trepidation, she was met with hopeful eyes, and a bit lip.

"Can we keep her, mom?" Henry asked as he returned, sitting on the floor with them.

He put down a towel and the bowl on top of it, pouring some water in. But the puppy was more interested in the weenie he had in the other hand. They laughed as the little pup stole a weenie from his hand and ran to Regina's side to eat it.

"I think she already has a favorite, kid." Emma said smiling at Regina who was petting the puppy at her side.

"What do you say, mom?" Henry pleaded.

"Let's make sure she's not chipped and lost first, but… I think that she'd make a perfect addition to our family." Regina answered his question, but glanced at Emma.

Emma's heart squeezed in her chest and she reached out to take her hand. The puppy let out a small yelp and trotted over to Henry, searching his hands for another treat. They laughed as she began climbing Henry's lap to get to the other weenie.

"We're going to have to start training her right away. Especially if she's a Lab. They're wicked smart dogs." Emma said scratching the pup's head as it ate the second weenie.

Regina rose to her feet. "Well I say we go and get her the supplies she needs then don't you?"

Henry stood and hugged his mom. "Thanks mom."

Violet stood, picking up the puppy. "What will you name her?"

Henry thought for a moment and smiled at his girlfriend. "Well I already have a Violet. Why don't we call her Daisy?"

Violet rolled her eyes and pushed his face away as he tried to kiss her. "Cheesy, Henry. But I like Daisy." She pecked his cheek, and the young couple walked toward the back.

"Okay that was adorable." Emma said, watching them link hands and leave.

"You're turning my son into a smooth talker, Miss Swan." Regina teased, kissing her girlfriend.

"It's a gift." Emma shrugged her shoulders with a chuckle. "The force is strong with that one. Just like his mother."

"Oh, God. I take it back. You're too cheesy. Bu-bye." Regina flicked her wrist, showing her palm to Emma and began walking away.

Emma laughing loudly as she followed.

* * *

Henry and Violet were sitting on the floor of Henry's bedroom, playing with Daisy. The puppy was now sporting a brand new rhinestone studded dark purple collar, complete with a crown shaped bedazzled name tag.

Emma was finishing assembling the crate that would stay in Henry's room while they trained her.

"There we go. All set." Emma checked the door hinge.

Regina came over and placed the doggy bed in the crate along with an old fleece blanket she had pulled from Henry's closet.

"I remember my father telling me that a dogs should always get used to their owners scent. Especially if you're going to train her to track. So I'm putting your old blanket in here for her."

Regina had no sooner laid everything out, that Daisy came over and entered the crate on her own. Letting out a yawn and laying down comfortably.

"Okay, I don't think crate training her will be a problem." Emma looked surprised. She closed the door and hinged it shut. "Hand me the other sheet, Henry."

"Why are we covering it?" Henry asked handing her the sheet.

"It's kinda how birds will go to sleep when you cover their cage. She'll start to associate this with sleeping time." Regina answered as they heard the doorbell ring.

"That'll be my dad. You guys go ahead and stay with her, I'll see myself out." They all stood with her, and Violet kissed Henry's cheek. "Goodnight everyone."

"Night, Vi." Henry smiled as she left.

"Night." Emma shot out.

"Goodnight, dear."

Henry began picking up the puppy's toys. "She's going to be a fun addition to our runs when she gets bigger."

"That she will. I can train you both together." Emma threw a toy that was closer to her at Henry.

"Henry… Emma and I wanted to share something with you." Regina shared a knowing look with Emma. "As you might have figured out, once my term as Mayor is over, we'll have to vacate the mansion for the next Mayor appointed."

"Yeah, I figured we'd be moving back to the homestead, right?" Henry said. "Daisy will love all that open land."

"I don't doubt it." Regina agreed. "But I was thinking of another addition for when we move back there."

"Huh?" Henry's face scrunched in confusion.

"Me, kid." Emma laughed.

"Oh!" Henry exclaimed. "You're gonna move in with us?! That's awesome, Em."

"Yeah?" Emma was relieved.

"Of course." Henry smiled. "Hey, do you think we can convert the barn into a home gym, mom?"

"I think that's completely feasible." Regina smiled at her son, pulling him in for a hug.

"Awesome." Henry hugged her back, and pulling in Emma to join them. "I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks, Henry." Emma ruffled his hair affectionately. "We'll let you get ready for bed. Night, kid."

"I'm going to read a bit before I go to bed, but goodnight you two." Henry accepted a kiss from his mom.

"Goodnight, dear."

* * *

Downstairs, Regina entered the living room with two cups of tea, watching Emma hang up her phone.

"Who was that, dear?" Regina inquired.

"That was August." Emma helped put down the mugs for them.

Regina looked surprised. "I can't believe it, but with all the excitement finding Daisy, I almost forgot about the hearing today."

"That's a good thing, hon. I don't think you should spend another minute thinking on them." Emma reclined, pulling Regina into her side. "And Daisy was a great distraction. Seems Henry forgot too."

Regina sighed. "So what happened?"

"Well unfortunately the case didn't go to Cindy, but the judge they got didn't mess around either. The kids that pleaded no contest will be serving eight months in Juvie, and probation until they turn 21." Emma started.

"That was lenient." Regina's brows furrowed.

"A bit, yeah. But think of it this way, they'll all have a juvenile record until they turn 21. They won't be returning to Henry's school since they've all been expelled. They're going to have to go to continuation school or go for their GED. They won't be allowed back into any kind of sport team in this county. Henry told me one of them had been up for a full ride on a wrestling scholarship before the attack." Emma shook her head.

"It'd feel sorry for them if they hadn't put my son in a coma. They deserve to have their futures tainted by their own actions." Regina said firmly.

"I agree." Emma kissed her temple.

"And the Golds?"

Emma took a deep breath, "Well, Neal was tried as an adult. He received six years for Aggravated Assault with Intent, but will be eligible for parole after two."

Regina let out a heavy sigh. "That's what I was expecting."

"Yeah well, he was also supposed to spend time in juvie, then transfer to State when he turned 18. But, come to find out that Neal actually turned 18 last week. He had to repeat a couple of grades before the Gold's moved to Storybrooke, so he's older than the other guys. No one knew. He's going straight into county on Monday." Emma sat up and handed Regina her tea.

Regina held back from expressing other, more violent, sentiments toward Neal Gold. "And Rumple?"

"With all the counts against him, the evidence and the cover up. Old Rumple's looking at ten years, eligible for parole after five. But, he will never be able to hold public office again." Emma took a sip of her own tea.

"I heard he sold his family home here in Storybrooke. I saw movers packing everything up."

"Good. Hopefully it'll be the last we hear from that family." Emma kissed Regina's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Regina looked at the tea in her hands and sat it down. "Yes, I just… I actually feel bad."

Emma put her tea down and took Regina's hands. "Listen to me hon, they deserved what they got. You shouldn't feel bad because Gold is behind bars along with his son, while we're home with ours."

Emma had not finished speaking when she suddenly had Regina's lips on hers and was being pressed up against the couch.

"What was that?" Emma smiled at her.

"Nothing. You're right." She kissed her again. Emma hadn't realized what she said, but Regina knew she meant it. "I love you."

Emma held her closer. "I love you too."

* * *

Emma was in her gym cleaning and getting it prepped for her evening class with Michael and his brothers. She heard the clicking of heels entering through the back, and shivers ran up her spine in an oh-so-good way. She turned to spot her girlfriend leaning on the wall by the exit.

"Hey beautiful!" She teased. "What are you doing here?"

Regina met her halfway and the two embraced. Emma giving her a quick peck on her cheek.

Regina softly pushed Emma's shoulder, "I am here on official business, Miss Swan."

Regina tried and failed to sound professional with Emma's lips kissing near her ear.

"Ooo… are we playing Mayor Mills and unruly business owner again?" Emma nibbled on Regina's ear.

"As tempting as that is, no. I'm here with a proposition for you." Regina giggled as Emma squeezed her tighter. "Not that kind of proposition."

Emma pulled away but linked their hands. "Okay, okay. What can I do for ya, Chief?"

"I had a meeting with some of the school board members and Mary Margret earlier today." Regina motioned for them to sit on the bench by the windows.

"Yeah, David mentioned you guys were having a lunch meeting, so he and I met for lunch." Emma tucked a strand of hair behind Regina's ear. "Anything interesting happen?"

"Actually yes. Something that concerns you." Regina took Emma's hands in hers. "It seems that City Hall and the School board have received a few calls and letters from parents wanting to sign up their kids for the same kind of program as Henry."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"Well, Henry is by far not the only child that does not fit in with regular school athletic teams and activities. These parents wanted to know if their children could earn their PE credits with you, like Henry did."

Emma's face scrunched in confusion. "Wait they want me to be a PE teacher?"

"No, dear. We were thinking you could train them here at your gym. You would be in charge of your curriculum. You can do yoga with them, boxing, aesthetics, whatever you'd like. It'd be in your hands." Regina smiled at Emma's contemplative expression.

"How many kids are we talking about?" Emma inquired.

"To start, we have 20 kids total whose parents want enrolled. 21 if you count Henry." Regina squeezed her girlfriend's leg. "You don't need to answer right now. I told them to give you a week to think it over, and they agreed."

"Oh no, I'm going to do it." Emma smiled. "I was just trying to get an idea of what classes I can offer with that many student on a daily basis. Then I thought I'd probably have to enlist Henry and Violet as assistance of some sort. Then I was thinking cool uniforms-."

Emma's lips were quieted by Regina's smiling lips. "You are amazing, Emma Swan."

"That wasn't very professional of you, Mayor Mills." Emma kid back.

"To hell with professionalism." Regina scoffed, making Emma laugh. "I love you."

"Mmm… I love you too." Emma kissed her. "So when would this start?"

"Next semester if you wanted to. Or if you wanted to wait for the beginning of the next school year, we could do that." Regina wiped some of her lipstick off of Emma's lips.

"I think next semester would work." Emma beamed. "This is exciting."

"Indeed. The board also offered to compensate your gym for hosting these classes, and will provide any uniforms you want. Extra equipment can be requested on an as need basis."

Emma shook her head. "That won't be necessary, but I'll keep it in mind."

"Emma, this may help you expand your gym like you wanted to." Regina offered.

"Yeah, but I want to do this to help the kids out, not take money from the school or their parents." Emma shrugged her shoulders. "Would there be a way to make it a donation thing?"

Regina's heart tightened at Emma's thoughtfulness. "I think that can be arranged."

"Good. Than that's settled. Business end is done." Emma leaned in to kiss Regina's neck. "Do you need to head back to work now?"

"No. I'm actually done for the day." Regina dug her hands into blonde locks, pulling her up to kiss her. "Don't you have class soon?"

"Mmmm…" Emma took a quick glance at the clock. "Not for another couple of hours. I was just setting up so I can go back upstairs and eat something. Want to join me?"

"I think that sounds like a plan." Regina bit her lip, letting it snap back into place. She stood and sauntered toward the lift. "Lock it up, Miss Swan. We have forms to review."

Emma jumped to. "Yes, Madame Mayor!"

* * *

Henry and Jeffy were putting away the mats in the corner of the room, while the other men milled around after class. Michael and Leroy were in a discussion with Emma and Regina.

"So you basically want to undo everything we did upstairs to make it a studio?" Leroy said in disbelief. "Including taking out that gigantic tub?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah."

"Jeez, sister." Leroy grumbled.

"Don't worry about it, Emma. We can take care of it." Michael elbowed Leroy.

"Thanks guys. But hey Leroy, that means I can get some of the weight equipment down here. You've been hounding me to get some since you first came in here." Emma patted his shoulder.

"That's true. Alright, alright." He turned to Regina. "And what about your place?"

Regina stepped forward. "Well, the outside of the farm house needs a paint job, along with the barn, and the barn's roof needs patching. I was hoping we could expand the back master bedroom and en suite to include Emma's tub."

Leroy and Michael's eyes peeled.

"You girls moving in together?" Michael smiled.

"Yes we are." Emma grinned back.

"Excellent." Michael patted Emma's shoulder. "That's not a problem Madame Mayor. We can do the painting in three to four days, depending on patching. The roof I'd have to take a look at to tell ya a price and time slot, but it shouldn't be more than a couple days too if it's not too bad." Michael extended his hand and shook Regina, then Emma's. "Let's get together at the property and we'll talk real numbers. Tuesday ok?"

"Perfect." Regina smiled. "Thank you, Michael."

"Thanks guys." Emma patted Leroy on the shoulder.

As the other men gathered to leave, Regina stopped them.

"Gentlemen, since I have you all here and before you leave… I just wanted to say again how much I appreciate everything you have done for us and for Henry. I will always be in debt to you and your brothers for searching the woods, finding the video, and testifying in court. Thank you all so very much."

The men, one by one, approached her to shake her hand in gratitude for her words. Jeffy being the last, received a gently kiss on his forehead and blushed uncontrollably.

"Hey Emma." Henry moved to his side. "Jeffy agreed to help me train Daisy to track like the Beast."

Emma turned to a nodding Jeffy. "Hey, that's a great idea! I can't think of a better guy for the job."

Jeffy smiled and gave a whispered, "Thanks, Emma."

Emma pulled the kid gently into a hug. "Thank you Jeffy. I think your brother's ready to go. See you next week?"

Jeffy nodded excitedly and went to join the others leaving.

"Having Jeffy around is kinda like having a little brother sometimes." Henry said waving goodbye. "I brought him in back to meet Daisy and she totally loved him. He raised a hand and snapped his fingers, then pointed down. I swear Daisy automatically sat down and looked at him like she was waiting for his next command. It was crazy! He didn't even say anything."

"That's so cool. Maybe we can teach her commands in words and signs." Emma and Henry shared excited glances.

They heard an exaggerated 'psshh!' Behind them and turned to Regina who had Daisy at her feet.

"Daisy. Cientante." Regina commanded and Daisy sat. "Bajo." Daisy laid down. "Que bella, mi princessa. Un beso." Regina crouched and the puppy moved to kiss her cheek.

Regina smiled at her son and girlfriend's bewildered expressions. "Daisy's already bilingual."

"Wow, Mom." Henry said, impressed. He took the leash from his mother, "I'm going to take her out back for a potty run. She's been in the office for a while now."

"Good idea, kid." Emma turned to Regina as Henry left with Daisy. "Hey, babe. Can I ask why you're adding an apartment over the garage?"

"Oh, that's for you. You can stay up there and I can come up and visit." Regina said matter-of-fact.

"What?" Emma was taken aback.

"I'm joking, Emma. I don't have a guest room in the house, with my office and the den taken up. It'd be nice to have one. And… maybe it could be Henry's when he gets older." Regina said, playing with the bottom hem of Emma's shirt.

"That's actually a great idea. Kick the kid out of the house when he's of age, but not completely on his ass." Emma agreed.

"And… if we should have reason to be somewhere other than our bedroom as we did the other night…" Regina leaned in and bit Emma's bottom lip. Kissing it slowly. "We would have a spot to get away."

"I love you're thinking, Babe." Emma smiled.


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Henry and Violet were throwing a Frisbee as far as they could, watching a full grown Daisy go running after it. The two year old dog caught it easily in mid-air, and came running back with it for them to throw again. She sat patiently until Henry gave her the command to prepare for the throw.

"Ready, girl." He said and she stood at the ready. "Set… Go get it!" He threw the Frisbee and she ran to catch it. "Good girl, Daisy. Come on girl. Let's give it a rest."

Daisy knew 'give it a rest' meant that the game was over. She returned to Henry and Violet's side and followed them back to the bench where Emma and Regina sat with a laughing baby girl. Violet sat down the dog's bowls with water and snacks, and Daisy gave her a kiss on the face in thanks.

"Good girl." Violet patted her head.

"Daisy!" Baby Suzy exclaimed from Regina's lap. The dog came over and kissed the almost 2 year old baby's leg, making her squeal in delight.

"That's right Suzy Q." Emma was sitting behind Regina, legs on either side. "Tell Daisy. Like I showed you."

"Daisy, Sit!" Suzy pointed a chubby little finger at the dog, and Daisy sat wagging her tail. Emma beamed at Suzy going through the command she had taught her. Daisy, ever the smart k-9, listened obediently at the tiny human.

Suzy clapped happily when the dog immediately sat. Emma handed her a treat and Suzy threw it in the air for Daisy to catch. Making the baby laugh excitingly.

"Our God-Daughter's got the best laugh." Emma said, squeezing Regina from behind.

"Yes, she does." Regina said bouncing the little girl on her lap again, making her laugh louder.

"Nina, juice?" Suzy asked Regina, making a swish with her pinky.

"Of course, baby girl." Regina loved the shortening of her name coming from the beautiful blonde baby. Especially because the name was also another word for God-Mother.

"I got it!" Emma stood and went to retrieve Suzy's sippy cup of water-downed apple juice. They had learned their lesson on giving the baby full sugared juice. She had stayed awake through her nap time, and turned into a cranky screaming mess.

Emma came back with the cup, "What do we say?"

Baby Suzy made a motion with her hand up her chest in a sign that meant 'please,' along with the words, "Please, 'ma."

Emma laughed and gave her the cup. Suzy brought her hand to her chin and back out again in a sign for 'Thank You.'

"Good job, button." Emma winked at her, and swooped her hand in 'you're welcome.'

Henry laughed, "I still think it's funny that 'Ma' was her first word, but it was directed at you."

"I know! Made M&M so red." Emma laughed kissing the little girls cheek and taking her from Regina.

"Speaking of which, here they come." Regina nodded toward the parking lot of the park to where the pair was headed toward them.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Suzy pointed but did not move from Emma's arms.

Emma turned to their dog, "Daisy." The dog stood immediately at the sound of Emma's command voice. "Football tackle, set hut one… hut two…"

"Emma…" Regina warned.

"Get 'em girl!" Emma commanded and Daisy was off.

"Emma!" David yelled, but was too late as Daisy jumped at his chest and knocked him down, kissing all over his face.

The group all laughed out loud as Daisy licked every inch of David's face as he tried to push her off.

"Daisy, here!" Regina yelled and the dog instantly came to Regina's side, sitting stock still as if at attention. "That's my girl." Regina petted her and retrieved a treat to give her. "Relax."

Release command given, Daisy returned to lay at Henry and Violet's side, where they were laid out on a blanket.

"You suck, sis. You're lucky you're holding my daughter." David took the little girl into his arms.

"Daddy!" Suzy exclaimed. She pinched his cheeks and yelled, "You Suck!"

Emma busted out laughing hard. Regina pinching her side.

"One weekend and you already have her speaking Emma." Mary Margret shook her head at her as she moved to hug her daughter. "Hello Hunny-Bunny."

"Hey I didn't teach her that. You heard it come from him first." Emma kissed Regina's cheek and sat back by her.

Regina gave her an exasperated sigh. "Anyway. Did you two enjoy your weekend get-away?"

"We did." Mary Margret sat across from them. "Thank you both so much for watching Suzy for us."

"Of course. Any excuse to spend some time with her."

"Daddy, down." Suzy said in the same command voice Emma had taught her to use with Daisy. The three women laughed as he placed her on the ground so she could go to Violet and Henry.

"Good boy, David." Emma threw a chip at him. "Good boy."

David rolled his eyes at her and threw the chip back.

"There are sandwiches, chips and potato salad. I know you'd have a long drive in so I packed extra." Regina opened the basket on the table and began pulling our plates and food.

"Oh, thank you so much Regina. I'm starving." Mary Margret said as she helped lay things out.

David turned to Emma, "So what's this I hear that Neal Gold is in trouble again?"

Emma let out a groan. "Yup, he was thrown out of the boot camp rehab program for fighting, again. Three strikes, he's out. They're putting him back in general pop next week, or transferring him out."

"Do you know where they'd send him?" Mary Margret asked.

"I'm not sure, but I know it won't be with Daddy dearest. August told me he might be sent out of state." Emma shook her head. "I'd almost feel bad for the kid if it actually seemed like he gave a crap. That boot camp was his last chance to show he wanted to change."

Regina rubbed her back. "It's not your fault, dear."

"Yeah, Ems. You did what you could. I mean I know if someone did to my kid what that punk did to Henry, I would not have been able to to do what you and the kid did." David shook his head.

"You both went to his sentencing and asked the judge to show leniency. To give Neal a chance at rehabilitation. It was his choice to make something of it." Mary Margret said firmly.

"I know." Emma nodded, looking over to Henry. He and Violet were helping Suzy throw a ball for Daisy to fetch. "Anyway, let's forget about the Golds, shall we."

"Yes. Lets." Regina agreed, squeezing Emma to her side, then whispered, "Let's talk about Henry's big eighteenth birthday party next week."

Emma checked to make sure the kids were occupied. "You're still taking him fishing beforehand, right David?"

"Yup! I asked him last week, and he was excited to go." David nodded.

"Sweet that'll give us more than enough time to get things set up. Regina is taking care of the cake, M&M's taken care of the invites, Happy and his brothers are taking care of the decorations at the homestead."

The conversation was cut as Henry and Violet joined them with the baby.

"What's up?" Henry asked suspiciously.

"Just telling Emma and your Mom about the fishing trip." David quickly chimed in. "You've been out on a boat before, right kid? I don't want you chumming the waters."

Henry sent him a sarcastic smile. "Why do you ask me that every time we go out?"

"Probably because you end up throwing up every time." David teased.

"Ha, Ha." Henry rolled his eyes but laughed. He gave David a nod and turned to Emma. "Hey Emma, you were going to show us that move by the water. Did you want to do that now?"

Emma looked to Regina who had Suzy back in her arms, completely oblivious to them. Emma shared nods with the couple across from her. "Yeah, kid. Go get my duffle bag out of your mom's car, would ya?"

"Sure. Where's the keys?" He asked.

Emma stood and felt around in her pockets. "Shoot. I know I just had them."

"You were playing with the dog earlier." Violet said.

"Perhaps they fell out of your pockets, dear." Regina chimed in, reaching in her purse. "Here Henry take mine."

"Help me look, guys?" Emma asked.

"Non-sense, let them eat. I'll help you look. Violet could you hold Suzy for a moment?" Regina asked, handing the baby to her.

"Of course." Violet bounced the baby on her hip.

"Come on, while we still have light."

Regina and Emma began walking the grass area, scanning the area for keys. Emma looked back and saw the others watching.

"Is that them over on your left?" Emma asked pointing to a spot on the grass.

"I think it might be. I swear, do I need to buy you one of those tracking devices for everything you own?"

Regina picked up the keys and turned back to Emma. Only Emma wasn't at eye level with her… Emma was down on one knee. Regina gasped at the sight, Emma smiling so brightly at her that her dimples nearly pierced her cheeks.

Emma took Regina's hand, "I don't want to give you a big cheesy speech comparing your love to a summer's day and our love like a volcano, still burning hot after years. But if that's what you want, I totally have a separate speech prepared. I just want to you to know that."

Regina laughed through eyes, blurred with tears. Emma reached into her back pocket and handed her a tissue.

"Regina, I can't begin to explain how much I love you. I love what these last two years have brought us. I love our normal. I love having toast and coffee with you every morning while you pack my lunch, 'Working Girl' style, where I'm Melanie Griffin and you're Harrison Ford."

Regina laughed. "I even bought you the tin lunch box."

"Yes! And the thermos." Emma took a deep breath to continue, "I love that you are my kind of hot geek. I love that you get my stupid jokes, and 80's movie references. Baby, I love how you snore a little, and that you sometimes drool on me when you fall asleep watching TV."

Emma laughed at the playful swat to her arm from Regina.

"I love that you quit being mayor to spend more time at home with Henry, and with me. I love that you ask my opinion and trust me when it came to raising him these last couple of years. And not to toot my own horn, but I do believe I've been a good influence on him."

"Bullshit." Henry sneezed, and Violet smacked his head.

"Thank you, dear." Regina winked at Violet.

Regina looked over the kid's shoulders, and her smile grew impossibly more. She noticed that the others had moved closer to watch them, and now included a larger crowd.

Michael and his brothers appeared from the side and Regina watched Jeffy bring two cords together, lighting the small patch of forest with fairy lights hidden in the trees. Henry high-fived him, and smiled brightly at the two of them.

Emma smiled in thanks at the kid's surprise, before turning back to Regina.

"Regina, I love that you've allowed me into your life and trusted me with your heart." Out of earshot, Emma whispered, "I love that you didn't even blink an eye when I asked you if you'd consider looking into adopting with me."

Regina and Emma shared a knowing excited smile at their recent secret.

"More than anything in this world, though, I would love nothing more than if you would become my wife." Emma was holding Regina's hand in both of hers. "Regina, will you marry me?"

After what seemed like an eternity to Emma, Regina finally yelled, "Yes!"

Emma stood and hugged Regina to her, lifting the woman off her feet. Regina kissed her hard, not caring who they're audience was. When Emma put her down and kissed her nose, Regina wouldn't let her go.

"Hang on a sec." Emma released her, "Daisy? Come here girl."

Regina looked confused as the dog ran over immediately, until she saw Emma untie a small box from her collar. Daisy sat down and watched the two of them. Emma opened the box and pulled out a ring, slipping it onto Regina's finger.

Regina looked down to the dog, "Good girl Daisy."

The dog wagged her tail happily as the others approached.

"Congratulations you guys!" Mary Margret squeezed the two of them together.

"Yeay, Ninas!" Suzy also wrapping her arms around them. Not knowing what was going on, but wanting to cheer them on too.

David was next hugging them, followed by Violet. Henry approached them last with a big smile on his face. He squeezed his mother tightly.

Whispering in her ear, he said, "See, Mom. I said you deserved to be happy. And I've never seen you as happy as you have been these last couple of years. I love you and Emma together. I'm so happy for you two."

Regina was crying more, and squeezed his face between her hands. "I love you too, Henry."

Henry turned to Emma and pulled her into a hug. "See I told you, no big production. Just her and her family. But I invited the boys to help me with the lights."

"It was a perfect added touch. Thanks, Hen'." Emma hugged his shoulder.

Regina wiped her tears, "Wait, you knew, Henry?"

Henry nodded, "Emma asked my permission a couple of weeks ago."

Emma avoided eye contact with everyone.

"I'm happy she did. Emma's always been square with me. That's why I love her too." Henry shared a wink with Emma. "Now I don't know about everyone else, but dusk is coming and mosquitos are making a meal out of me. Can we go to Granny's and celebrate with some ice cream? My treat."

"Ice Cream!" Suzy cheered.

"That's one vote." Henry high fived her.

"Let's pack it up." David clapped his hands together, taking Henry into a headlock. "Since when can you treat everyone? I've been paying for our bait all this time."

"I can't claim he's there for school credit anymore, so I had to start paying him." Emma side kicked Henry's rear, who was still in a headlock in David's arm. "And kid, how are you still under there? I taught you better than that."

Emma ruffled Henry's head and Daisy was barking at David to released Henry.

In his command voice, Henry said, "Daisy."

The dog immediately sat and awaited his next command. David stopped in his tracks.

"Henry, no." David released him.

"Foo-ball tackowl Go!" Suzy yelled and squealed in delight as she watched her father fall to the ground Daisy on him.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, David." Emma was trying hard not to laugh at her brother sitting across from her with an ice pack on his head. "I promise I won't use it anymore, ok. She'll forget the command overtime."

"What about her?" David nodded to his daughter who was fast asleep in her stroller.

Emma's face began to turn red as she held her breath. Trying hard not to laugh, before she just it out. "I so wasn't expecting her to learn that one."

Henry, laughed along with her at the hurt look on David's face. "I'm sorry David. I promise we'll stop it. I'm sorry you got hurt."

Maddie came out of the dinner holding a tray of floats and hot chocolates. "Alright, my favorite family, here we go." She placed all the drinks in the middle of the table.

"Hey Maddie." Regina caught their favorite waitress's eye, and help up her left hand.

Maddie squealed, before covering her mouth noticing the baby.

"Don't worry. She sleeps like a log." Mary Margret encouraged her.

"Oh, my God!" Maddie moved to hug the two women together. "Congratulations! Oh, these drinks are on me. I can't believe it!"

"Oh, no, don't worry Maddie. The kid's paying tonight." Emma patted the kid on his shoulder. "You should let him have it."

Henry smiled at waitress. "Yes. Thank you Maddie, but I got this."

"Look at you being all grown up. Huh! I'm so happy for this family! I'm gonna go tell the wife. Gran!" She yelled as she ran into the diner.

Henry stood and lifted his root beer float. "I'd like to make a toast. I can't believe it's been a little over two years since we were at this exact spot, minus the dog and the baby. Although I guess technically, Suzy was here, but-"

"Henry." Violet smiled at her boyfriend's rambling.

"Right." He cleared his throat, "Mom and I had just met Emma, and well… she just became a permanent fixture in our life. I remember her scolding me for ditching class, but that was after she looked around and asked if I was being followed."

Emma laughed at the memory.

"Even then you had my back, Emma. You've taught me a lot over these last couple of years. Not just how to defend myself, but how to carry myself. You were never just my teacher, or my mom's girlfriend. You were a friend. You've been my mentor, and now you're going to be my other Mother."

Emma laughed but was crying in earnest.

"But what you've done for me pales in comparison, in my opinion, to what you've done for my mom. Mom, you and I were in a hell of rut. I know now, that I wasn't the only one living day-to-day. Trying to just get from one moment to the next. Emma was the loud wrecking ball that tore down the walls we created, even between each other."

Emma and Regina moved closer, Emma squeezing Regina to her side as Henry spoke.

"I'm so happy our family is where it is today. To my Mom." He raised his cup, then motioned to Emma. "And Ma. I love you both. Here's to you."

Emma and Regine turned to each other and shared a kiss as their family cheered them on.

"Damn it, kid." Emma wiped her eyes, and handed a napkin to Regina as well. She looked at David, "Did you ever imagine in a million years, we'd have a family like we do now?"

David tried hiding the tears he also had come forth. "Never. Who knew the bratty kid I saved from a swirly would become my sister."

"Wait what swirly?" Henry's ears perked up.

"Let me tell you, kid. Your mom was being carried into the bathroom by a group of girls…"

Emma tuned out the story and turned to Regina, who was watching her intently. She brought their foreheads together and took a deep breath. It didn't matter what had brought them together, they found each other. They had their love. They had their future.


End file.
